


Prophecies, Puppets and Pandemonium

by Blackkitten23



Category: Naruto
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Child Abuse, Conspiracy, Explicit Sexual Content, Harems, M/M, Mpreg, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 54,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4368371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackkitten23/pseuds/Blackkitten23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During Naruto’s birth the nine tails is released by the masked man, but Minato decides to seal it in his older son, Hiro, instead of baby Naruto. As a result Hiro gets everything on a silver platter while Naruto is forgotten, which is fine until one day things go too far. Naruto decides enough is enough and sets out on his own path ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Betrayed

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

**Pairing: Harem – Naruto x Kurama /**

XXXXXXXXXX

11 years ago the village of Konoha rejoiced the birth of Minato Namikaze's first son, Hiro Namikaze. 3 years later the Fourth Hokage announced that his wife, Kushina was pregnant with their second son who they planned to name Naruto. Sadly, it wasn't meant to be a happy occasion because on the night of Naruto's birth someone attacked Kushina and unleashed the nine tailed fox on Konoha. Minato managed to seal the fox into his eldest son, Hiro, who had the special Uzumaki chakra, and save the village. Hiro became the savior of Konoha and everything was good again. Well, except for two things, the man who attacked that is still out there somewhere and the boy who was born that night 8 years ago was basically forgotten.

XXXXXXXXXX

At this moment Minato and his wife Kushina were outside trying to teach Hiro the tree walking exorcise.

"Dammit! why can't I get it?!" yelled an angry Hiro. Kushina smiled "sweetie don't worry you'll get it. Remember chakra control will be difficult for you because of being a demon container and an Uzumaki which means you already have a large amount of chakra. Having so much chakra will be hard to control. It was hard for me too."

Minato watched the scene with a proud smile as he thought of the prophecy his sensei Jiraiya told him:

_He will be favored by Shinigami, Kami, and Yami_

_He will be the titan of titans_

_He will have the wisdom and knowledge gained from many lives past and have aged beyond his time_

_He will bear the face of a monster, but will be the exact opposite in nature_

_He will end wars without shedding a drop of blood, have an army at his finger tips, make dragons bow to him and make the impossible possible_

_He will bear the scars of unforgivable betrayal_

_He is the one who will bring peace and balance to the ninja world_

Minato came to the conclusion that Hiro was the child of prophecy. The only thing he that concerns him is who is the one who will betray Hiro?

"why don't we take a break and do some sparring" said Kushina

"YAY! Who do I get to fight?" said Jin excitedly.

Kushina looked around and spotted her youngest son, Naruto.

"Naruto get over here and spar with your brother. Now Hiro be nice Naruto isn't as strong as you"

Naruto was hurt by what his mother said, but tried not to show it as he stood across from his brother and prepared to spar.

Minato said "get ready, set, GO!"

Hiro charged and moved his fist back preparing to punch Naruto. Naruto just sidestepped the attack causing Hiro to lose his balance and fall face first into the dirt.

"Your stance is sloppy brother, try spreading your legs a little and adjust your knees" suggested Naruto, who is only trying to be helpful, but he ended up pissing Hiro off. Hiro got up and sent a flurry of kicks and punches at Naruto. Naruto was ducking and dodging every attack effortlessly.

This however was getting boring, so Naruto grabbed Hiro's arm, spun around and flipped Hiro over his shoulder.

"you shouldn't let your anger control you, just calm down" said Naruto

Hiro was so pissed that he tapped into Kyuubi's power and was consumed by red energy. Naruto took a couple steps back and waited. Why? Naruto has seen Hiro use kyuubi's tails so many times that he thinks he has the timing down. Also, Hiro always attacks from the front first.

A kyuubi powered Hiro charged Naruto.

Naruto was doing a mental countdown '1 ... 2 ... 3 now' Naruto jumped up into the air, dodging Hiro's horizontal swipe, and used Hiro's head as a trampoline on his way back down. Naruto landed neatly on the ground.

Hiro, however, was thrown off balance and went flying into a tree.

"YOUR'RE THE BETRAYER!"

Naruto turned to see who screamed and everything went black.

XXXXXXXXXX

Shinigami sensed someone pass into limbo, the dimension between the living and spirit worlds, and went to meet them. He found an 8 year old blonde boy crying in the middle of the forest near Konoha. Shinigami sighed. His job was never easy. When he approached the child the boy noticed him and a fresh batch of tears came to the surface.

"they really *sob* did k-kill me *sob* why? I knew they didn't like me, but what did I *sob* do?" cried the young blonde

 **"nothing, you didn't do anything to deserve this. No child deserves having their life cut short"** Shinigami rested his hand on Naruto's head to try to comfort him. That's when he noticed a strange energy coming from Naruto.

 **(this energy is incredible and this boy has access to multiple past lives. He has unlimited potential. Hmmm … I wonder why I feel that his physical body is 14 when he has only been alive for 8 years. It must be that weird phenomenon called Chakra Aging. He also has a pure heart it would be a shame to just let him die)** thought Shinigami, but there was a problem, the boy was dead.

**(I know, I'll take him to Kami and Yami. If they approve then I can bring him back to life.)**

**"come with me child, I want you meet some friends of mine"** said Shinigami as a portal appeared. Naruto followed the death god him through the portal. On the other side of the portal was a beautiful lush forest with a crystal clear lake and a stone castle. He followed Shinigami to the castle were there two people having tea in the courtyard.

"Shinigami, what brings you here?" said a slender woman with long wavy dark blue hair and dark blue eyes. Sitting next to her was a slender woman with long wavy pink hair and pink eyes.

 **"I came here because I believe I found someone who should be brought back to life"** said Shinigami as he points to Naruto. The pink haired woman got up and lowered herself so she was eye level with Naruto.

"my name is Yami and my friend is Kami, what's your name?" asked Yami.

Naruto was shocked. He was talking to gods or goddesses as the case maybe!

"my name is Naruto Namikaze" he said

Yami's and Kami's eyes widened slightly as they saw a flicker of powerful pure energy coming from Naruto.

"Shinigami how did Naruto die?" asked Yami

The death god looked at Naruto and asked if it was ok if he tells them /AC - what? Death is a very personal issue – it's only polite to ask even if you are a powerful god\\. Naruto nods and Shinigami says " **he was killed by Minato and Kushina** "

Kami was shocked "they killed their own child?! Human stupidity really knows no bounds" she and Yami exchanged looks "Naruto we want to give you a chance to live again, but I want to know if you would seek revenge if we did"

Naruto looked confused "revenge? On Minato and Kushina? No. Even though they killed me I'm not interested in revenge. Hell they always treated me like I wasn't one of them so it isn't a big surprise. I always believed that revenge will destroy you from the inside and will never lead to happiness."

Kami smiled "that's good to hear. Now Shinigami can start the process of bringing you back to life. It will take 5 days"

Shinigami got up to leave when Naruto spoke up "thank you for doing this, but the news of my death should be everywhere in 5 days. I don't want to make trouble, but would there be any way for me to get in contact with a friend of mine, Iruka Umino, before he hears of my death?"

Yami nodded "I will go and tell him about your situation… would you like me to tell Danzo too?"

Naruto nodded "yes and if possible Anko"

The goddess smiled "yes that I can do"

Yami opened a portal and left to tell Iruka, Anko, and Danzo what's going on. Shinigami left too so he could get everything ready to bring Naruto back to life. That left Kami and Naruto alone, so Kami offered Naruto some tea which he gratefully accepted.

"Kami-sama can I ask you a question about the tailed demons?"

"sure, what do you want to know?"

"are they living beings with souls? Or are they evil monsters?"

"the tailed demons are very much living beings, it's just they are used as weapons… sadly very destructive and feared weapons" Naruto smiled, he never believed that they were evil.

"Naruto where will you go from here? It probably isn't a good idea to return to Konoha." asked Kami

Naruto frowned "well I have to get back into Konoha to pack up everything in my lab and pick up Kurama… then I can leave and meet up with my friends, but after that I don't know…of course I'm going to continue inventing under my aliases, Tinker, Ty and Tomb ... I know, I always wanted to make a village of my own, now's the time to do that"

"not a bad idea … do you know where you going to build it?"

"I was thinking of going south in the land beyond the Chaos Mountain Range to the place where the Elemental Empire once stood"

Kami blinked and her hand shot out to touch Naruto's forehead as if she was checking for a fever then she smiled "I see, that makes sense, you have access to some past lives"

"how do you know? is that bad?"

"I know because no one has been past the Mirage Desert in a thousand years, let alone made it to the Chaos Mountain Range. And no it's not bad, but having access to past lives can be a problem if they are unstable. If you want I can anchor them so that won't be a problem" Naruto nodded "ok, take my hand" he did and felt his chest heat up, he looked down and saw that he was glowing. After a few seconds the glowing stopped and Kami let go of his hand.

"there, they're all stable now. You'll notice a difference in your mindscape when you go back to the living world ... you know, it might be wise to pick a place to meet your friends"

"oh that would be a good idea hmmm ... let me think ... oh I know Scorpion Village would be a good place to meet"

Kami smiled "that's actually one of my favorite places, I'll tell Yami to deliver the message once she gets back. She could use a little exercise anyway"

XXXXXXXXXX

 **"are you ready Naruto** " asked Shiniugami and the blonde nodded.

 **"good I moved your body outside the village and I should warn you I could not remove all the scars"** said Shinigami

Naruto shook his head "it's ok they'll be good reminders of my past"

 **"alright here we go!"** Naruto suddenly felt like he was falling really fast and he hit something and everything went black again.

Somewhere in the forest outside Konoha a very much alive Naruto woke up.

"WOW, I'm alive! Ok, first things first. I should go to my lab and start packing, then get Kurama" the blonde used the Hiraishin to teleport to his lab, which located at the southwestern border of fire country.

XXXXXXXXXX

Once in his lab, Naruto summoned 60 clones and had them start packing. He went to a closet and opened it to reveal several puppets made out of black metal. He tapped three, they woke up and stood on their own.

"I'm coming, Kurama" and he left with his puppets following. He snuck into Hiro's room easily and put his brother under a medic jutsu to keep him asleep and entered his mindscape. The puppets stood watch.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kurama the nine tailed fox watched a door inside of his cage **"what happened the door was gone and now it's back? Does this mean he's alive?"**

Just as he thought that the door opened and Naruto walked through it "Kurama it's good to see you, but I don't have much time to explain it's not safe in the village. I wanted to offer you a way to release you from this cage"

**"Thank heavens you're alive ... Naruto we've been through this. If I'm removed from here Hiro will die"**

"I know. When a demon is removed his host the host dies do to the sudden loss of chakra, but I've found a way to free you and keep Hiro alive"

Kurama's eyes widened **"Really! tell me!"**

"It's a 4 part process. First I set up a barrier around you. Then I'll attach a filter and limiter seal to it. When I studied your chakra I found that after going through a few filter seals it became normal chakra. So the only difference between normal chakra and demon chakra are some glass like impurities. The limiter will make sure only a tiny amount of your chakra is released over a certain amount of time. I will take a sample of your purified chakra then I split your soul from your chakra. The barrier and limiter will keep your chakra from leaving all at once and move it slowly through the filters. The final step is when I take your soul and pure chakra and push them through a seal that will take some stem cells from me and make you a body"

Kurama was quiet for a little **bit "your human cells and pure chakra ... I'll be human then? And what will happen to the impurities?"**

"Yes, I tried to get the last stage to function with your demon chakra, but the impurities make it to dangerous. You will be human, granted a very strong human with enhanced senses, but still human and the impurities will dissolve into nature chakra after a few days"

**"Naruto I've been hunted all my life for these tails … I've been used for this power I hold and you say you can take it away … my answer is yes I would like to be human"**

Naruto nodded and set up the barrier and limiter … which took the shape of a glass orb around Kurama and a long spiraling tube sticking out of it that had a filter seal every few inches **"I feel like I'm inside a gumball machine"**

Naruto chuckled "well lets test it out, send me a gumball"

Kurama rolled his eyes and flared his chakra. He watched his red chakra change color as it traveled down the tube until it was a white/blue color.

Naruto collected the chakra at the end and smiled "it's crystal clear not a single impurity! I need to do the rest outside"

 **"Wait a second Naruto, are you here in the house?!"** the blonde winced **"you idiot, what if those bastards found you alive!"**

"I'll see you when you wake up" Naruto as he bolted through his door

 **"the first thing I'm gonna do in my new body is smack him"** Kurama growled

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto woke up and took out a scroll. He sealed Kurama's pure chakra into it. Then he stood next to Hiro's bed and preformed a series of handsigns and placed his hands above Hiro's stomach. A white orb floated out of Hiro, which could only be Kurama's soul, and Naruto sealed it away into the scroll. Then he and his puppets left the compound and went back to his lab.

XXXXXXXXXX

Once back in his lab Naruto laid out some seals on the floor. He opened the scroll and put it in the center of the seal. A few handsigns later he slammed hands on the seals and received a small pinch from the seals as it took his stem cells. There was a flash of light and there in the middle of his floor was a person.

The person had curly ruby red hair that went down to the knees … long slender delicate features with gentle curves in all the right places … a heart shaped face with long thick eyelashes …full pink pouty lips … long shapely legs and small hands and feet … a flat stomach … in other words the most beautiful girl Naruto's ever seen!

Naruto went over and picked her up. He quickly turned a bright shade of red as he saw that Kurama was not a cute girl, but in fact a very cute boy!

He laid Kurama on his couch and gently stroked a pale cheek "Kurama … Kurama time to wake up" Kurama's eyes fluttered open revealing beautiful emerald green almond shaped eyes "good you're awake, how are you feel-" *SMACK* Naruto held his throbbing cheek "ok, I deserved that"

Kurama glared "you're damn right you did! What were you thinking? You should not have gone back to that place!"

"I couldn't leave you, Kurama" said Naruto as the last of his clones dispelled "good everything is packed even Doppelganger. I'm going to get you some clothes and then we'll leave"

"leave? Why? Leave and go where?" asked Kurama as Naruto unsealed some clothes.

Naruto helped Kurama dress as he said "when Kami offered me a way to come back to life I knew this was something I had to do. After all, I doubt Minato and Kushina admitted they killed me"

Kurama's eyes narrowed at he mention of those monsters "no they didn't. They said some unknown ninja killed you"

Naruto nodded "so everyone will be on a wild goose chase searching for my killers. Unfortunately that means someone could find this place and I can't take that chance. We're meeting Iruka, Anko and Danzo at Scorpion village."

Naruto walked over to a shelf with four items on it.

Item 1 is a pair of gloves with resistance seals on the back of them. You can see the resistance seals, but not the appearance altering seals inside the gloves which turns Naruto's skin to a light tan and his hair jet black and his eyes green. This alias is Tomb the seal master and A ranked ninja in the bingo book. Tomb is an inventor of sorts. He created the anti-rape seal, which prevents both vaginal and anal rape and prevents unwanted pregnancy. The healing seal, which takes chakra from the environment and gives it to the person with the seal so that person heals faster. And finally the Copulation seal, which makes a fake uterus so that women who can't get pregnant for one reason or another or people in same sex relationships can have kids.

Item 2 are bells he puts in his hair. The seals on the bells turns Naruto's hair bright pink, his skin white and gives him a bright green jacket, yellow pants and a neon orange scarf. The ridiculous outfit belongs to Naruto's alias Trickster, the stealth and trap master and A ranked in the bingo book.

Item 3 is a long block cloth he uses as a blindfold. The seals change his hair black and his skin dark brown. This alias was Ty, a taijutsu and weapons expert and a famous weapon maker, also A ranked in the bingo book.

Item 4 is a pair of slim black framed glasses. The seals change Naruto's hair to a gray/white color /AC: that looks like Albert Einstein's hair\ and his eyes turn lime green and don't have pupils and his skin becomes a pale white color. This alias is Tinker the civilian scientist who has discovered cures for many diseases and made a few inventions.

All the disguises hide his whisker marks.

Naruto took the first three items and put them in his pocket. He took the slim black framed glasses and put them on. His hair turned white and his eyes lime green and as he put the other items away in his pockets he said "we would be safer if I traveled as Tinker" with that Naruto and Kurama left, when they were a safe distance away Tinker/Naruto triggered a series of seals that destroyed his lab leaving no trace left behind.


	2. The Former Demon

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

**Pairing: Harem – Naruto x Kurama /**

**Last Time:**

Naruto took the slim black framed glasses and put them on. His hair turned white and his eyes lime green and as he put the other items away in his pockets he said "we would be safer if I traveled as Tinker" with that Naruto and Kurama left, when they were a safe distance away Tinker/Naruto triggered a series of seals that destroyed his lab leaving no trace left behind

XXXXXXXXXX

"we're almost there Kurama" said Tinker as they got off the ship and made their way to Scorpion Village.

Kurama watched the disguised Naruto and couldn't help but remember the events that led up to this …

**Flashback**

The demon fox Kurama was sulking in his cage. He hated his arrogant brat of a host. Sure Hiro was only six, but that's no excuse! Suddenly Kurama felt a presence in Hiro's mind.

 **"WHO'S there? Come out!"** he growled

"it's just me" said a small voice and a nine year old child stepped out of the shadows

 **"how did you get in here boy?"** growled Kurama

The little blonde nine year old turned pointed to a door Kurama never saw before "for some reason my mindscape is attached to big brother's"

*Bang* Kurama thrust his claws between the cage bars and tried to impale the blonde. His claws fell short of their intended target by less than an inch, but despite this the boy didn't look scared **"Don't take me for a fool! My idiot host only has one brother and he's a sweet three year old boy! Now who are you?"** Kurama roared

"but it really is me! My name is Naruto Namikaze! A week ago, Mom and Dad were teaching brother how to access chakra and I thought it sounded cool, so I tried it … but when I unlocked my chakra I … kind of aged about six years … I don't know what happened"

 **"hmmm … I've heard of that phenomenon, it does happen, but it's very rare. Of course, that doesn't mean your telling me the truth … young one touch my claw and let me see your mind"** Naruto did as told and Kurama saw everything

He saw Naruto watching his parents talking to Hiro about chakra ...

He saw Naruto try it and manage to unlock it ...

Then he saw Naruto collapse in pain and fall unconscious ...

He saw Naruto wake up two hours later and notice he was taller ...

He saw Naruto run to the bathroom and see that he was now nine years old ...

Kurama pulled his claw away **"you are telling me the truth, good, but how did you get in here?"**

Naruto shifted a little nervously "welllll … I kinda … broke in to Dad's library and found a reference to a mindscape, so I wanted to see if I could reach it"

Kurama burst out laughing **"you broke into hahaha that's hilarious!"**

After Kurama calmed down Narutoi said "can I ask you something?"

**"yeah sure"**

"what's your name?"

Kurama scoffed **"didn't anyone tell you, it's Kyuubi"**

"but kyuubi sounds like a title not a name"

Kurama stared at Naruto, no one ever asked him his name before, he was stunned **"Kurama, it's Kurama"**

"it's nice to meet you Kurama … ummm would be alright if I moved my mental connection in your cage, it's creepy out here"

Kurama sweatdropped as he saw a balloon version of his host float by. The balloon was the spitting image of Hiro, down to the purple eyes and red hair with a skunk like streak of blonde hair, except his head was enormous and had small versions of Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya and Tsunade revolving around him.

**"yeah … sure be my guest"**

From then on Naruto visited Kurama on a regular basis and even did some training together. Kurama was sure that Naruto was at least anbu level. When Naruto was 4, looked 10, he created his first invention, the shadow puppet, a combination of the mental abilities of a shadow clone and the durability of a metal puppet.

Kurama warned him that people will come after him for a weapon like that or for his mind, so Naruto decided not to make that shadow puppets public and to up his training by leaving the village. He made a new metal and crafted a special shadow puppet, code named Doppelgänger. He put seals on it that cast a henge so Doppelgänger looked the way Naruto should look and left it in his place before leaving the village.

Naruto ended up traveling the all over the elemental nations under four different aliases and it didn't matter where he went he was always in touch with Kurama.

Then that fateful day ...

When he was 8, looked 14, he came home, put a henge on himself so he looked 8 and switched places with Doppelgänger so he could rest from his travels and a recent injury. Then Kushina made him spar with Hiro and when Naruto won Minato and Kushina flipped out. The only reason Kurama saw what happened when Hiro was unconscious is because he used Naruto's door in his cage to look through Naruto's mind.

He saw Minato come at Naruto with a fully powered Rasengan and he heard Kushina scream 'YOU'RE THE BETRAYER' and came at him with her sword drawn.

He could taste the blood ...

He saw the door in his cage disappear ...

He knew Naruto was dead ...

**Flashback Over**

"Kurama … " Kurama snapped out of his daze and saw Tinker looking at him with a concerned expression on his face "Kurama are you ok, you're crying"

Kurama lunged forward and wrapped his arms around Tinker and started crying. Naruto just held him and let him cry.

"I thought I lost you! You're my only friend and I almost lost you!" sobbed Kurama as Naruto rubbed his back trying to sooth him. After a few minutes Kurama calmed down and they went into the village. They found a place to stay while waiting for Naruto's companions.

XXXXXXXXXX

A few days north was a group of 7 ninjas traveling at high speeds to Scorpion village. In this group was Iruka, Anko, a man in bandages named Danzo and Danzo's former ROOT ninja Torune, Fu, Sai, and Shin. Naruto saved each of them in one way or another.

Minato tried to get Iruka to fix Hiro's grades so he would pass. Iruka refused and he woke up the next morning in the middle of the forest with the forbidden scroll next to him and hunter nin after him. The A rank fighter named Ty helped him. He later found out that Naruto, Hiro's younger brother, was Ty. He and Naruto became good friends.

Anko's story is similar. She was looking for evidence that would clear her sensei Orochimaru, but she was knocked out and when she woke up she was naked and about to be raped by a group of men. She was saved by Trickster who turned out to be Naruto. Naruto helped her get out of the village and start a new life. This incident inspired the anti-rape seal.

Danzo was asked to get a message to Minato by Fugaku Uchiha because Fugaku suspected someone was trying to keep Minato from discovering a massive crime ring in Konoha. Danzo was the only one he could trust, but when Danzo talked to Minato, the hokage tried to pay him off. Danzo outright refused and threatened to go to the daimyo. This lead to Danzo and all of his men being framed for the crimes Minato committed and sentenced to be executed. It was only luck that Danzo survived at all, but he did lose his right arm and eye. A man named Tomb managed to save 4 of his men and then got them out of the village. He found out later that Tomb was Naruto.

"if I ever get my hands on Minato I will kill him. Naruto better be alright now" said Anko

"Anko, slow down, we still have two days to go, don't tire yourself out"

"oh like your not worried, what I want to know is how did they get the jump on Naruto? He has three A ranked identities in the bingo book" wondered Anko

"I heard rumors that Ty was seen fighting Zabuza and was injured in the fight. I bet he went home to heal, but was killed instead … " said Danzo

"I'm just happy to have him back, we all should be" said Iruka

Everyone nodded and continued on to Scorpion village.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto, now without his disguise, was in the hotel room checking his supplies when Kurama came in looking a little frightened.

"Kurama are you ok?" asked a concerned inventor

"ummm … Naruto, are you sure your friends will be ok with me … you know, considering what I am?"

Naruto shook his head and sighed "Kurama, what you _were_ before won't matter to them. They never had any ill will toward you and they know that you are a good friend of mine. Of course, we don't have to tell them if you don't want to ... Is there something else bothering you?"

"yes … I-I think I broke something" said Kurama as he dropped his pants revealing his hard cock.

Despite being a legal adult do to passing the jonin exams in Sand and have memories from several past lives, Naruto still blushed "ummm … nothings broken … were you thinking about something or doing something when this … came up?"

Kurama nodded "you, when you came out of the shower" the red head really liked Naruto's almost 6 foot tall frame and strong toned muscles rippling under the tan skin.

"me? Well, I guess it's my responsibility … sit here" Kurama sat in Naruto's lap "Kurama, what do know about sex?"

Kurama leaned back against Naruto's chest, the feeling of warmth made him melt "just that humans are obsessed with it"

Naruto chuckled "yes, I guess most people are, but that's because sex can be very pleasurable. Sex, when done right , should bring out pleasure through touch" Kurama looked confused "let me show you"

Kurama gasped when Naruto started to trace circles around Kurama's nipple, but the gasp quickly turned to moans as the blonde played with the pink nubs. The red head became so lost in pleasure by the simple touches. He didn't notice that he spread his legs and was bucking his hips.

"AHHHH Naruto what is ah t-this? ahhh" Kurama was moaning and thrashing as those talented hands explored his body finding every pleasurable spot.

"this is pleasure" said Naruto as his hand moved to Kurama's cock and stroked the hard flesh earning a scream from the redhead.

"I-I like it ahhh so hot ahhhh"

Kurama was flushed and panting ... his eyes were glazed over. He felt a heat coiling inside him that made thrash harder and moan even louder "N-Naruto s-something's ahhhhh I ahh OHgod ohgod AHHH" Kurama's back arched and every muscle in his body contracted to work out the pent up pleasure. Naruto watched as Kurama came hard, sending thick white ribbons of his seed on to the floor and past out.

Naruto picked Kurama up and tucked him into bed before cleaning up the mess.

XXXXXXXXXX

"it's about time we got here" said Anko

"I'll say, you guys took long enough" everyone spun around to see Tinker/Naruto

"NARUTO!" Tinker was tackled by Anko and sent to the ground with Anko hugging the daylights out of him.

Danzo chuckled "Anko, let him go before you kill him again" Anko blinked and looked at the gray haired inventor in her arms and saw that he was turning purple.

The snake mistress squeaked and dropped Tinker "sorry Naruto"

"it's *gasp* ok, oh I want you guys to meet my friend" he said and a 5' 9" tall red headed girl in a plain jeans and a t-shirt walked toward the group and stood next to Naruto "this is Kurama"

Everyone eyes widened in shock "the nine tailed fox is a chick!" yelled Anko

If there was any tension that completely shattered it!

Kurama laughed "actually, I'm a guy, Anko"

"too bad" said Anko

Iruka smiled "hey, Naruto do you think it's really possible to cross the Mirage desert?" Naruto nodded "alright, if you say so then it must be true"

The companions headed off to the hotel to do some much needed recovering and planning.

Less than a week later, they started their journey across what was believed to be an impassible desert ...


	3. A New Name

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

**Pairing: Harem – Naruto x Kurama /**

**Last Time:**

Less than a week later they started their journey across what was believed to be an impassible desert …

XXXXXXXXXX

Two days into the desert and the group was starting to see why this was believed to be an impossible feat. The sizzling hot days and the freezing nights were almost too much to bear.

"hey Naruto, are we going the right way?" groaned Iruka as he wiped the sweat off his brow.

The blonde, who looked perfectly content in the blazing heat said "yes, we just need to head in this direction" Naruto stopped to look at a sand pit and threw a rock in. He watched the rock get sucked up by the sand and vanish "HEY guys I found quick sand!"

"that's nice Naruto" said Iruka

"GERANAMOOOOOOOO!"

Everyone froze ...

"Naruto wouldn't, would he?" asked a worried Torune

Everyone turned and looked at the sand pit ... Naruto was not there.

"that boy is insane!" Danzo yelled as everyone ran over to the pit

They all heard a distant echo coming from under the sand _"are you guys coming?"_

Kurama growled "I'm going to kill him"

"not if I get to him first" hissed Anko as she and Kurama jumped into the pit and disappeared beneath the sand.

Danzo held out his good arm and kept anyone else from going into the pit "it isn't safe yet"

*Bang*Smack*

Danzo lowered his arm "now it's safe"

The rest of the group jumped into the sand pit and fell into the tunnel of an underground cave. They all sweatdropped as they saw Naruto lying on the ground with a large lump on his head and a red handprint on his cheek. Anko and Kurama were standing over him looking a little too innocent.

Naruto got up rubbing his aching head "ow ... ok, ow, let's go"

XXXXXXXXXX

They continued down the tunnels until they reached a large stone cavern with a waterfall coming out of the far wall. The waterfall poured into a crystal clear stream that flowed down one of the two tunnels.

"we should rest here before continuing" Said Danzo

They set up camp and ate. They also took the opportunity to refresh their supply of water in the stream.

"this place is amazing! How did you know it was down here Naruto?" asked Iruka

Naruto shrugged "I just did. I think it has something to do with the access to past lives"

Danzo raised an eyebrow "past lives?"

Naruto nodded "yeah, Kami said she believes I tapped into my previous lives"

"wait, Kami is a woman! Sweet! Is she single?" asked an eager Anko

Naruto sweatdropped "no clue, I'll ask her if I die again"

XXXXXXXXXX

Kurama laid in his sleeping bag trying to sleep, but it wasn't working so he left his tent and watched the waterfall for a while.

"can't sleep?" the red head turned and saw Naruto standing there.

Kurama shook his head "no I can't"

Naruto sat down next to him "I'm here to listen"

"when the sage first separated us we got along fine, but … I started saying stupid things about power and we began fighting with each other … and we went our own way … not long after that they were all captured and I wasn't there to protect them … all I could do was run, at least until I was sealed too" the red head wiped a tear from his eye before continuing "if I didn't say any of those things maybe … maybe things would've been different … maybe-"

Naruto wrapped his arm around Kurama and pulled him close "you couldn't have known that any of this would happen. Siblings fight, that's what happens ... we are almost acrossed the desert and soon we will be under the The Chaos Mountain Range. When we get out we won't have far to go ... there's a spot that would be a good place to set up a village. I'll activate Doppelgänger and leave-"

The red head grabbed his arm "no, please don't leave me!" Kurama looked at him with tear filled eyes.

"it'll won't be like that Kurama ... it should only going to take two months to get everyone"

"everyone? ..." Kurama's eyes widened and he hugged Naruto "you're going to find my siblings?!"

The blonde smiled "yes I am"

"thank you Naruto ... oh I was curious, are you going to drop your last name?"

"yep, I just haven't thought of a new last name"

Kurama leaned his head on the blonde's shoulder and thought a moment "Komorebi?"

Naruto smiled "komorebi, the effect of sunlight filtering through the leaves of the trees ... Naruto Komorebi ... I like it, Komorebi it is, thank you Kurama"

A blush graced Kurama's cheeks "I would do anything for you Naruto"

The fire started to dim "damn fire"

"don't worry let it go out ... trust me" Anko shrugged and sat back down at the blonde's request.

The fire went out shrouding everyone in darkness ... for only a second ...

Suddenly the entire cave was filled with the soft light emitting from every single stone ...

"what's making this happen?" asked a stunned Iruka as he and the others stared in awe at the beautiful phenomenon.

"the answer is inside these rocks" he cracked a small rock exposing a faint glow "it's aetherium, a long forgotten element ... I knew someone long ago who used to live in the old mines near here, he knew about aetherium. I don't know how to mine it, but I know about many other thing that could be mined ... we should get to sleep, we have a ways to go"

XXXXXXXXXX

It took four more days to reach cave system under the mountains, but all they had to do was follow the streams. A couple days after that they saw a light and they were awestruck at the sight that met their eyes ...

When they stepped out of the cave they stepped onto a ledge behind a curtain of water ... they were behind a huge water fall!

"wow ... just wow" everyone stared in awe at the wild lush forest that could be seen through the curtain of water. Danzo looked at Naruto, the look in the blonde's eyes was hard to describe ... it was like he was home again.

As they walked along the ledge and out from behind the water they were gifted with a stunning view of the massive waterfall ...

"it was once called Rainbow Falls because of the way it arches. This actually marks the middle of the Chaos Mountain Range. If you go 300 miles east you hit the ocean where several large islands float off the coast. If you go 300 miles west you hit a canyon and on the other side is a volcano. It's been a few centuries since I lived here so I'm not sure if it's active" the blonde admitted.

Danzo admired the view "it is a beautiful place, do know anything about the people?"

Naruto frowned "the Elemental Empire was already on the verge of collapse when I died so I can't say for sure what the current economy or government is like, but I don't think people know about chakra here ... there should be a good place to camp around here"

It didn't take long at all to find a place to camp. A day later Naruto set up Doppelgänger and went back into the caves to complete his promise to Kurama.

"Naruto" the blonde turned to see Danzo "you're going back there, aren't you?"

"... yeah, I need to check that Hiro's seal is filtering Kurama's old chakra like it should and ... I have to make sure the others are ok"

The veteran ninja sighed "the Hyugas, Uchihas and Aburames were always more like family to you than them ... do they know about your aliases?"

The blonde shook his head "no, if they did I would've asked Yami to talk to them, but they started suspecting that I was hiding somethings ..."

**Flashback**

Doppelganger or Doppel for short was laying in the middle of a field pretending to be asleep while waiting for the chakra absorption seals to bring him back to full power. A shadow puppet is a hard metal puppet being controlled by a shadow clone and therefore very hard to deactivate, but a strong enough jolt can dispel the clone inside. So Naruto placed a Summoning seal powered by chakra absorption seals on all his puppets so that if the clone was dispelled the puppet can summon another to replace it. He still gets the clone's memories.

Doppel, however, was different. The standard shadow puppet was equipped with an invisibility seal, a summoning seal, 4 chakra absorption seals and a hidden weapon or two, all of which are powered by the chakra absorption seals, but Doppel had all that plus chakra barriers, 4 extra chakra absorption seals that have a larger storage capacity, an anti-gravity seal and a henge seal.

The henge seal was obviously for his disguise as Naruto. The chakra barriers are other for peoples protection. For example, if someone ran into him by accident without the barriers they would be hurt because he is made of solid metal, but the barriers act as a cushion to keep someone from being hurt. The anti-gravity seal, well, he is a 200 pound metal puppet, 8 year old boys should not be 200 pounds!

Doppel twitched as he sensed someone near by (why are they following me again? Are they on to me? Hmmm … maybe)

The shadow puppet got to his feet and moved behind the tree so he was out of sight.

After few minutes two figures jumped out a tree and made their way to the tree that Naruto went behind. Surprisingly, they did not find their target. Instead they find a sign :

 

* * *

 

To my stalkers

As flattered as I am to receive your attention I would like it to stop, it's a little creepy! If there is a reason for you stalking me then tell me If not, find someone or something else to do.

If this training of some kind then the training grounds are that way <

If you are perverts looking for a peep, the hot springs are that way >

* * *

 

 

"funny I thought he had no skill in genjutsu" said figure 1 as he dispelled the sign.

Figure 2 had a tic mark on his head "'perverts looking for a peep' who does he think we are? I told you there was something weird about him, Itachi"

Itachi nodded "yes Sasuke, he's hiding something from us, he is far more skilled than he lets on. We should keep an eye on him and see what we can find, but lets go home first" Sasuke nodded and the brothers retreated to the Uchiha compound unknowingly being watched by a puppet.

XXXXXXXXXX

The two Uchihas entered their home to find their parents talking.

"how was your day?" asked Mikoto

"something is off with Naruto. He's hiding a lot about himself" said Sasuke

Mikoto and Fugaku looked at each other "what are you two talking about?"

Sasuke said "well, first I was walking through town a month ago and I saw him near that unstable bridge south of here. I swear I saw him fall in, but when I got over there he was safe on the other side. Then, last week, on that day I forgot breakfast because I slept in, he gave me a couple apples. Well, later that day I saw a vendor selling apples, the apples had stickers on them that matched that matched the stickers on the apples Naruto gave me"

"what's strange about that?" asked his father

"the vendor mentioned that she was worried that Naruto was going to be late for class so I asked her when he bought them. He bought the apples and came back just five minutes after I mentioned that I skipped breakfast from a vendor that was thirty minutes away from the school" both his parents were shocked "and yesterday was really weird, I was walking home when I saw these jerks hitting Naruto. They ran when they saw me and I went to help him. He didn't have a single scratch on him. That's when I told Itachi about him"

Itachi nodded "since we had the day off we followed Naruto for a little bit, but he somehow knew we were tailing and he managed to evade us"

Mikoto's eyes widened "he got away from both of you!" again they didn't see a shadow vanish.

**Flashback Over**

Danzo sighed "can't hide forever, but the Hyugas don't know you're Tinker and Trickster, right?"

Naruto shook his head, last year he found out Hitomi Hyuga was sick and he used his alias Tinker to find her a treatment ... it saved her life. One year before that he was practicing his trap building and he accidentally caught a Cloud ninja, who was killed by the blonde as he tried to escape and a young Hyuga. He found out that the Cloud nin tried to kidnap Hinata and now Cloud wanted their ninja back and the head of the person who killed him. Naruto actually made Trickser so people had someone to point fingers at ...

The Hyugas were grateful, but Cloud ... not so much ... they tried to catch and kill him a few times.

"I know I can't stop you so just be careful" said Danzo

"I will and don't tell anyone, if you guys need help Doppel has my version of the hiraishin seal so I can be there in a split second to help, see ya" he put on a pair of white gloves and turned into Tomb, the seals master before disappearing into the caves ...


	4. A Scuffle in the Sand

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

**Pairing: Harem – Naruto x Kurama / Shukaku /**

**Last Time:**

… he put on a pair of white gloves and turned into Tomb, the seals master before disappearing into the caves ...

XXXXXXXXXX

"DIE DEMON" screamed an enraged ninja as he threw a kunai at a small red headed boy.

The sand whipped around the scared boy and flicked the kunai away "please stop, I'm not a demon" cried the little boy.

"of course you are! Even the kazekage thinks so, that's why he hired me to kill you" the small boy closed his eyes and waited for his sand to block the assassin's weapon ...

*clang* the boy looked up and saw a another person blocking his attacker's weapon. This newcomer was a tall black haired male about 14-15 years old wearing a red cloak and withe gloves.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? Get out of my way, that thing is a demon and has to die!" barked the ninja.

"a demon? Hey kid what's your name?" asked the teen

The red head whimpered "Gaara"

"I see" he let the nin go. The assassin thought this meant that he could kill the boy without further interference ... he was wrong. He took one step towards the frightened boy, but that was all. The Sand ninja died before he could even register the chakra enhanced sword that sliced him into four parts.

The teen with white gloves whipped off the blade and it disappeared as he walked towards the red head "it's ok Gaara, I'm not going to hurt you" he sat in the sand near the boy and pulled out a scroll that opened to reveal a seal. Two cups of water appeared on the seal in a puff of smoke.

Gaara hesitantly took the cup of water "thank you, w-who are you?" he asked as he took a sip of water.

"I have several names, but with these gloves on I go by Tomb ... now Gaara, what was that guy after?"

"m-my father sent him to kill me" sniffled the red head as he stared sadly into his cup. Although Tomb showed no reaction, but it was clear that he is pissed.

Tomb smiled "Gaara, I made a promise to find some people and bring a family back to together. Would you like to come?"

"you'd take me with you?" the boy's blue-green eyes were filled with so much hope.

"yes, if that's what you want"

"yes yes please I don't want to go back to Sand"

The teen smiled "ok come here" he picked up Gaara and after leaving a shadow puppet with the hiraishin seal behind so he didn't have to travel all the way back, they vanished ...

Gaara felt dizzy as they reappeared, but that feeling was quickly replaced with shock "wow, this place is ..." the red head was at a loss for words. Never in his life has he seen such enormous trees or a beautiful lush forest before and that waterfall was ... incredible!

"nice isn't it, hey Doppel" Gaara jumped as a blonde teen with whisker marks appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

Doppel nodded "hey boss-"

"Naruto!" a very pretty red head ran up to them "Are you ok? ... who is this cutey? Hello I'm Kurama"

The former Sand resident blushed "I-I'm Gaara"

"and how old are you Gaara?" asked Kurama as Tomb set him down.

"I-I'm s-six" said the little red head.

Tomb smiled "Gaara here is also Shukaku's host" Gaara held Tomb's leg, he was terrified at what might happen. What did happen was not something he expected ...

Kurama only pouted "why does Shu get the cuter host?" Gaara just blinked in shock ...

"let me explain Gaara" Tomb removed his gloves and turned into a blonde blue eyed teen with whisker marks on his cheeks and Doppel dropped the henge revealing a 7 foot tall puppet made of black metal "you see, I have a few disguises, but my real name is Naruto Komorebi and Doppel is a special puppet that helps hide my identity along with keeping an eye on my friends. Kurama used to be a demon, the nine tails" the child stared at Kurama in awe and confusion "I applied a series of seals to him from inside his host and turned him human without hurting his host-"

Gaara's eyes lit up "can you save Shukaku from the mean priest?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow "mean priest?"

The red head nodded "he tries to hurt me and take control, but Shukaku stops him"

"can I see your seal Gaara?" Naruto cringed as the little red head picked up his shirt ... it wasn't just that the boy was clearly malnourished, but the seal was crap "ok Gaara lets meet up with my other friends and I'll help Shukaku"

It didn't take long to find the others and they weren't happy to see the boy's condition or that his own father tried to have him assassinated. Danzo was especially disturbed by the seal. Naruto sat down next to Gaara and the two seemingly went to sleep, but really he went into Gaara's mind ...

**Gaara's Mindscape**

"wow so this Gaara's mind" said Naruto as he looked around the beautiful valley filled many different flowers. He heard a loud bang and a child's cry and quickly went in that direction.

What met his eyes was a battle between a massive raccoon and an old man ... with Gaara stuck in the middle ...

 **"I won't let you touch him you bastard"** the raccoon growled at the old man as he coiled his tail protectively around Gaara.

The old man cackled insanely "he belongs to me and so does you power! I AM THE GREAT DEMON!"

*crack* Naruto dashed forward and slammed a seal into the old man's chest. The old man collapsed in a twitching heap "that will keep him quiet"

"Naruto!" Gaara hugged the blonde's leg making Naruto chuckle.

 **"who are you and what do you want?"** growled the raccoon.

Naruto smiled "Gaara asked me to help you with twitchy over there and I wanted to fix your seal-"

 **"how do I know you're not lying?"** barked Shukaku

The blonde smiled "ask him" Kurama appeared in the child's mind.

"what's wrong Naruto? Doppel said you needed me in here- Shu!" the former demon ran over to the raccoon.

Shukaku blinked, he knew this person's scent and chakra too even if his chakra smelled almost ... clean? **"K-Kurama? How can you be human now?"**

Kurama smiled "Naruto gave me chance to be free, but keep my host safe. It only meant that I couldn't be a demon any more, but it was worth it"

 **"can you do the same for me?"** Naruto nodded **"then I want the same thing you did for Kurama, but what about him? I won't leave Gaara alone with him"** Shukaku glared at the old man.

"neither will I, could you show me the seal? I need to fix it before I get rid of the priest and apply my seal to help you" Shukaku nodded and took him to a boulder that had the seal carved on it "it looks even worse from in here" after taking a minute to analyze the seal he applied a seal over it and the old priest was thrown out of Gaara's mind and body and into the Shinigami's waiting hands. Then he set up the seal just as he did for Kurama ...

**Outside Gaara's Mindscape**

The three people woke up and Iruka grinned "how'd it go?"

Naruto smiled "I got a sample of Shukaku's chakra" he put the chakra into a scroll and turned to Gaara "hold still for me Gaara" he went through some hand signs as he kneeled next to the boy and pulled out a glowing white orb from Gaara's stomach. He sealed the orb in the same scroll as the chakra. A second later he had a series of seals on the ground.

Danzo raised an eyebrow as he the seal sequence "impressive, Minato would be green with envy if he saw a person use seals the way you do. Hell, he already hates Tomb for inventing so many seals at such a young age and for blowing him up"

"I didn't mean anything by it, I only wanted to share my inventions with people who would benefit like the anti-rape seal. I honestly didn't think he'd demolish half the house trying to pick my seals apart" said Naruto sheepishly.

Anko burst out laughing "I heard about that! ha ha For a seals master he is an idiot! How could he not know about your anti-tampering seal that's tied into all your seals! ha ha ha"

"yep, that wasn't really smart ... ok all done, here we go" he set the scroll containing the soul and chakra in the center of the seal and flew through some hand signs. He felt that and everyone shut their eyes as a bright light flashed. A second later they opened their eye and saw a person laying where the scroll was. Sai went through his bag and pulled out a cloak and helped Naruto cover this new person.

Long purple hair, soft pale skin and gentle curves ... in other words, he was beautiful ... must be a former demon thing. Naruto pulled out a scroll and set it on the ground some distance away. A house appeared and he picked up Shukaku and went inside.

"nice place, where'd you get it?" asked Fu as he gently checked Shukaku over. Kurama came over with Gaara in his arms and sat on the couch next to his brother waiting for him to wake up.

"this was a portable lab I used to use whenever I found an interesting discovery when I travel, but I moved all my stuff into another scroll so you guys could use this as a house"

"Hey Naruto, if you're using your stem cells does that mean Kurama and Shukaku are related to you?" asked Torune who was sitting at the table. Kurama looked at the blonde, he hoped that wasn't true ...

"no, their chakra warps the DNA so it fits them. you two would probably be related to each other, but not me" he said with a smile

Kurama felt so happy, but he wasn't sure why. He glanced at the small red head in his lap "are you tired Gaara?"

"no ..." he mumbled barely keeping his eyes open. Naruto chuckled and took the child out of Kurama's arms. He carried Gaara to a spare room that was made into a bedroom and tucked him into bed.

Sai and Shin both smirked "if I didn't know any better I'd say Gaara was your son and Kurama was your wife" Shin snickered. Kurama blushed at the thought.

Naruto blushed slightly "very funny, I have to go get the others now, see ya guys" he put on the gloves and used the hiraishin to return to his puppet.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tomb/Naruto stood up and noticed that he was at the border between Wind country and Fire country. If he went left he'd go to Sand, but if he went right he'd end up in Leaf.

Shinigami floated behind Naruto, he knew that everything with Gaara has opened old wounds and if the blonde continued to Konoha now he might end up killing Minato and Kushina, which would break the deal with Kami meaning the death god would have to take his soul ... everything hinged on this decision so he watched carefully as the blonde made his choice ...


	5. I'm Here, Don't Cry

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

**Pairing: Harem – Naruto x Kurama / Shukaku /**

**Last Time:**

... everything hinged on this decision so he watched carefully as the blonde made his choice ...

XXXXXXXXXX

Izumo looked up and grinned when he saw someone "Tinker-san, good to see you again!" the chunin guard jabbed his friend, Kotetsu, in the ribs to get his attention.

Kotetsu grunted in pain and dropped the book he was reading "yeah good to see ya man" he said politely as he shot a glare at Izumo while rubbing his ribs.

The gray haired inventor laughed "you two haven't changed at all ... is that the new version of the bingo book?" he asked as he signed his name on the form.

"yep, hot off the presses. Guess what ... you're in it!"

Tinker blinked "cool ... wait, how could I be in a ninja book?"

"here, check it out" Kotetsu tossed him the book.

He flipped through book and found his picture on page 14 so he read aloud " 'Tinker, a brilliant civilian scientist that helped contribute to the discovery of cures for various chakra based diseases' ... oh, I see, how flattering ... and my nickname is 'The Titan of Science and Technology' that's pretty cool!"

"yeah, you helped a lot of people, not just Hitomi Hyuga and you're not the only titian either, check pages 33, 44 and 45" smirked Kotetsu.

The inventor flipped to page 33 "Ty is the 'Titan of Weapons and Taijutsu' for his amazing blacksmithing, weapons skills and martial arts talents" he flipped to page 44 "Trickster 'The Titan of Traps and Stealth' for trapping several S ranked nin" he flipped to page 45 "Tomb 'The Titan of Seals and Ninjutsu' 'Tomb recently acquired this title for sealing the Kazekage in his office and beating him to the edge of death. The reason for the sudden assault seems to lie in an assassination attempt on the Kazekage's son which was orchestrated by the Kazekage himself. Tomb attacked the Kazekage and took his son.' wow"

Kotetsu nodded "it happened only a couple days ago. Looks like that's four titans"

"interesting, I should get myself a copy since I'm here" said Tinker

"hey why are you here?" asked a curious Kotetsu who promptly got a swat from Izumo for being rude.

Tinker gave a sad smile "I'm here to pay my respects to the young boy who died three weeks ago, Naruto Namikaze"

Izumo smiled sadly "that's right, you spent some time at the Hyuga compound so you knew him ... he was a good kid. I hope they find the bastards who killed him"

"as do I, see ya guys" Naruto walked away and once he was alone he pulled out the white gloves that change him into Tomb "ok, maybe it was a bad idea trying to talk some sense into the Kazekage, but I had to try ... I can't use Tomb anymore though" he removed all the seals and destroyed the gloves.

Of course he wanted to keep training so he reapplied the restraint seals directly to his skin ... his entire body became stiff and it was hard to move. All the muscles got an intense workout with these seals. It was just as difficult bend a knee or make a fist as it was to stretch the knee or open your hand. Now that that was done he left to find his true friends and family ...

XXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke Uchiha was waiting for his brother Itachi to come home so they could go visit his friend's grave. All the Uchihas thought of Naruto as one of them and they weren't the only ones, the Hyugas and Aburames loved having the boy around too. They even wanted to talk to Minato and Kushina about him because they started noticing that Naruto spent far more time away from his own family than with them and that he was hiding his potential ... but Naruto died before they could.

"hey Sasuke, ready to go?" asked Itachi as he entered the house. The younger Uchiha nodded and followed his parents and brother out the door. As they approached the grave they saw other people standing around it. There was Hiashi with his wife Hitomi and daughters Hinata and Hanabi. There was also Hiashi's twin brother Hizashi who stood next to his son Neji. Then off to the side was Shibi and his son Shino.

Mikoto hugged Hitomi who was sobbing silently "I know, we all miss him"

"I don't see why" everyone turned to the speaker ... it was Hiro Namikaze "he was a useless waste of space. It's better for everyone he's gone-"

Hinata glared at him with tears in her eyes "would you shut up! How could say such things about your own brother? And for your information you're wrong, Naruto had more talent than you!"

Hiro scowled "stupid bitch-"

"Hiro Namikaze, watch who your talking to! Now leave if you have nothing to important to say and let those who cared about your brother mourn" said Hiashi

Shibi nodded "By the way Hiro, how would you know what Naruto was capable of if he spent most of his time at our compounds and none with you?"

The red head looked confused for a second before turning to see a gray haired civilian who said "that does seem a little contradictory"

"what would you know? You're just a civilian" snapped Hiro who raised his fist to hit the civilian, but before he could he was hit with multiple waves of killer intent "y-you people aren't worth my time " and he finally decided to leave.

Itachi shook his head as the spoiled brat left "I'm sorry about him Tinker-san"

Tinker shrugged "don't worry about it, it's no big deal. He is right though, you shouldn't cry for him, it would break his heart if he knew the people he cared about were sad"

Hitomi smiled and whipped a tear of her eye "you're right, I'm glad you came"

"Fugaku has there been any leads to finding Naruto's killer?" asked Hiashi, he walked over to the Uchiha so his youngest daughter wouldn't hear the discussion.

Naruto frowned from behind his disguise as he listened to the conversation. He knew they would keep looking, even if the council told them to stop they would find away. If he didn't tell them then they could blindly walk into trouble just like with Danzo ... he couldn't let that happen, they had to know ...

"you should stop looking" said the inventor

Everyone stared at him in disbelief "w-why?!" asked a shocked Mikoto.

"as you all noticed some tome ago Naruto has been hiding many things, but it's not limited to his potential. Naruto has secrets" said Tinker

The three clan head looked serious "this has to do with why you were so familiar with Naruto a year ago even though it was the first day you were in our village" asked Fugaku

"yes, it definitely does"

Hizashi frowned "could you tell us what kinds of things he was hiding?"

Tinker shrugged "part of the problem lies in his age ... Hinata, Shino, Sasuke, you three are 11 and Neji you're 12, correct?" they nodded as their parents started getting suspicious "Naruto may have only been alive 8 years, but he looked closer to 14 or 15 years old do to an incident when he unlocked his chakra at 3 years old"

Hitomi gasped "you're talking about Chakra Aging aren't you? That's almost always fatal! It's a miracle he survived!" Tinker nodded.

"may I talk hypotheticals with you Tinker?" asked Itachi

"of course" said the inventor with a smile.

"we know Naruto's relationship with his parents wasn't that great so he would hide his advanced age, but he would taken the opportunity to learn everything he could to do so. Naruto probably went through Minato's library years ago and found someway to leave the village to train" theorized the Uchiha.

"quite right so far, but that brings me to a few other of his secrets, four titanic ones" said the inventor solemnly.

Itachi's and the eyes of those who were aware of the bingo book to widened as they got the hint "so he would travel under disguises and assumed names to further his training, while a ... puppet from Ty took his place? However someone found out and he arranged-"

"let me stop you right there Itachi, he would never have faked his death. It was more likely he was injured after taking a challenge with a swordsman and went home ... in his weakened condition he was killed-"

"but how could you-mm" Fugaku clapped a hand over Sasuke's mouth. This conversation had to stay hypothetical.

"what happened after his death? That's the question ... lets just say Shinigami is more lenient than one would expect" said Tinker.

Right on cue the ghostly visage of the Death God himself appeared behind Tinker ... all those present tried to dispel it like a genjutsu ... nothing happened, it was real. They watched as the Shinigami unraveled a scroll and draped it over Tinker's shoulders before he disappeared. The scroll never left the inventor's shoulders as it faded away, like it was never there ...

Fugaku was the first to recover from the shocking event "if he was alive would you have any theories on where would Naruto go and what would he do and who targeted him?" he was trying his best not to hug the young man in front of him ... the young man he considered a son and believed to be dead.

Tinker smiled "he always wanted to start a village and he would change his name. As far as his killers ... his parents have more than neglect to think about in the afterlife"

The hokage and his wife ... they did this ... they stole Naruto from them. Even if Naruto was alive again the action can never be forgiven!

Hitomi broke down in tears and hugged Tinker "don't ever be a stranger and stay in contact"

The inventor returned the hug "I will and I hope this answers why I helped you when you were sick. After all, there's nothing Naruto won't do for family" he kissed Hitomi on the cheek "I have to go" he gave each of them a hug and left ... well he left after Itachi detached his mother from him.

After they returned to the safety of their compounds they reached into their pockets and pulled something out ... they were mini puppets. Tinker ... no, Naruto slipped them into their pockets as he hugged them. The puppets started moving and cast a small genjutsu which showed the same message for each person be it Uchiha, Hyuga or Aburame:

_'if you need anything just channel your chakra into this puppet and I will be there. - Komorebi'_

XXXXXXXXXX

Kurama sighed in content as he relaxed in a hot bath "this is nice" he moaned an sank deeper in the hot water.

"hey Kurama, can I come in?" asked Shukaku through bathroom door.

"sure, come in" said the red head.

Shukaku opened the door and sat next to the large bathtub "brother, can ask you something?" asked the purple haired male who made use of some extra clothes Naruto put in the closets ... he really knows how to prepare.

"of course, what is it?" Kurama turned to so he could look into his brother's amethyst colored eyes.

"I- ... well, do you remember that creepy king who had a hundred wives?"

The red head laughed "you mean that ugly fat pig from 200 years ago, yeah I remember, I felt bad for those women. That prick didn't deserve them"

"I was curious if ... if you want to ask Naruto if he'd have both of us" said the purplette as he fiddled with his long hair.

"I don't know, but we could ask him ... what brought this on?" asked Kurama

"when you were telling me about somethings Naruto has accomplished l-like the Copulation seal ... I knew I wanted to give him a family and since you like him too I wonder if you think he'd like an arrangement like that king had. Well, Naruto would be far more deserving ... what do you think?"

"He would be ... I like it, when he comes back we'll talk to him" they both smiled.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I'm almost there- hey, get away from him!" Tinker ran along the dirt road and placed himself in between a group of men and some homeless man they were beating.

"get out of here kid! This bum is getting what he deserves for taking my food" snapped the big guy in an apron.

"I only took some food from the dumpster" said the homeless man.

Tinker frowned "sounds like he's not really bothering any of you, so leave" the men scowled and threw warnings at the homeless man to never come back "well that was interesting, why don't you join me for dinner? I just about to make camp when I passed here" the man nodded and followed Tinker out of the small town.

When they found a good place to stop the man turned to the inventor "thank you for assisting me, please let me help set up camp" in only a few minutes they had a fire going and four fish Tinker caught cooking over it.

"while the fish is cooking why don't get to know each other? I'm usually called Tinker, what's your name?"

"I-I ... don't know, I lost my memory and have been wandering for years now" said the man as he poked the fish to see if they were done.

"oh ... I'm sorry, that can't be easy ... what do you remember?" asked Tinker as he handed the man a fish.

"... I remember waking up in a hospital in the Land of Rivers, the doctors thought someone stabbed me and threw me over a cliff where I eventually washed up there" he raised his shirt to reveal a jagged scar on his abdomen that was about seven years old " ... but I remember nothing before that ... that was sevens ago"

Naruto quietly watched the man as they ate ... his beard was a mess, he wore baggy clothes and was filthy, but Naruto was sure he was about 30 years old and might have been a fighter since he had no injuries from the beating earlier "many of the rivers head north towards the Land of Earth. I'm headed to the Stone village and Waterfall village so how about you join me?"

"Thank you I think I will ... you can call me Pierce for now" he shifted suddenly and threw the branch that held the bones of his fish at the a snake that was slithering in the grass. Naruto looked and saw that Pierce had skewered the serpent so it died instantly ... the fast reflexes, great aim and the perfect form to throw a kunai ... he knew, this guy was a ninja ...


	6. Between Stone and a Hard Place

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

**Pairing: Harem – Naruto x Kurama / Shukaku /**

**Last Time:**

"Thank you I think I will ... you can call me Pierce for now" he shifted suddenly and threw the branch that held the bones of his fish at the a snake that was slithering in the grass. Naruto looked and saw that Pierce had skewered the serpent so it died instantly ... the fast reflexes, great aim and the perfect form to throw a kunai ... he knew, this guy was a ninja ...

XXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Naruto woke Pierce and they were about to leave when the disguised inventor decided to take a risk "hey Pierce, how would you like to try a different kind of transportation?"

"sure what is AHHH!" the gray haired inventor grabbed the homeless man and jumped into the trees. When they landed Pierce blinked "this ... is ... familiar ... I've done this before" he exclaimed as he took a few experimental jumps.

"so my guess was right, no wonder you had such difficulty remembering your past. You were living as a civilian when you were in reality you are a ninja"

Pierce's eyes widened slightly "a ninja ... I see ... thank you Tinker. It's not much, but it's more than what I have been able to accomplish in the last seven years"

Tinker smiled "actually now that I know you can keep up I can make a change ... keep in mind I'm a ninja too" he reached into his pocket and pulled out a blindfold. He secured the blindfold behind his glasses before removing the spectacles.

Naruto's traveling companion stood in shock as the gray haired civilian changed into a dark skinned raven "multiple identities?" asked a stupefied Pierce.

"yes, it isn't safe for me to use my own name so I use disguises. You should call me Ty now ... what?"

"how do you see?" asked Pierce as he stared at the blindfolded teen.

"I don't, I use this tactic to train my other senses so can fight with relying on my eyes ... lets go"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hiro has gotten so strong and I think it's time he started looking for someone to carry his kids"

Mikoto was doing everything in her power not to kill the red headed bitch in front of her "it's way to early for that. I mean, Hiro hasn't even graduated yet"

"you're right" Kushina pouted "we could let him graduate early- no no no, he needs to be prepared"

(in that case hold him back 6 or 7 years) thought Mikoto "that's probably for the best, what's the rush anyways?"

"I would feel better if he had a few wives or husbands to give him love so he doesn't feel burdened"

(yes I suppose he's burdened enough with not having to lift a finger except to eat. You assholes practically wipe his ass) "oh and what burden is that?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Fugaku jumped as the front door slammed shut "Mikoto honey? Is that you?" he got up when he didn't receive an answer. There was his wife standing in front of the door with her head hung so her hair covered her eyes "Mikoto?" the clan head slowly approached his wife.

"i-it isn't f-fair" her knees gave out and she fell to the floor.

"what isn't fair?" asked Fugaku as he kneeled down and held her.

"he didn't deserve it ... they're monsters" she cried.

"please tell me what you're talking about" pleaded the confused husband.

"He will be favored by Shinigami, Kami, and Yami. He will be the titan of titans. He will have the wisdom and knowledge gained from many lives past and have aged beyond his time. He will bear the face of a monster, but will be the exact opposite in nature. He will end wars without shedding a drop of blood, have an army at his finger tips, make dragons bow to him and make the impossible possible. He will bear the scars of unforgivable betrayal. He is the one who will bring peace and balance to the ninja world" Mikoto looked up at Fugaku "that was a prophecy that the toads gave Jiraiya ... she didn't say it outright, but when I asked her about the betrayal part Kushina just smirked and said 'the betrayer has been dealt with' ... they killed Naruto over a stupid prophecy" she buried her face in Fugaku's chest and sobbed.

The clan head at first was stunned, but he then he felt rage ... and at that moment he made a promise ...

He promised to dig up every single secret Minato has and make sure the bastard and his bitch are sent to jail where they belong. Since Danzo's execution, Iruka's betrayal, Anko's disappearance and Orochimaru's banishment were all suspicious, he'll start with them.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ty looked behind him and was a bit surprised to see that Pierce had yet to show any signs of exhaustion even though they've been traveling for four days "how are you doing back there Pierce?"

"pretty good" he said as he looked around.

"awesome, here try this" Ty tossed him a kunai.

Pierce caught the weapon easily "this also feels familiar ..." the man frowned.

"something wrong?" asked Ty

"no, it's just I'm remembering things like how to hold weapons and even some jutsu, but ..."

"but nothing about who you are as a person?" Pierce nodded "don''t worry about it, everything will come back with time, stressing about it won't help ... those are the gates to Stone"

As they neared the gates Pierce became curious "why are you coming here anyway?"

The weapons maker smiled "to free and reunite a family"

XXXXXXXXXX

"this is interesting" said Danzo as he and Doppel scanned the information they found on the former elemental empire.

"what is it?" yelled Anko as she, Iruka, Kurama and Shukaku who held Gaara all came over.

Danzo looked up "Sai and Torune found a part of the mines that are filled with crystals and gems"

"and even metals the boss could use to make more puppets like me. Boss already had me make one and I left it with an order to keep making more" said Doppel

Iruka smiled "so building a village shouldn't be a problem"

"financing the village won't a problem at all, but from what we learned about this place it will be very difficult. It seems Naruto was right, the empire did indeed collapse and now it's several small kingdoms or towns all at war ... politically speaking it wouldn't be a good idea to form a new village when everything is in anarchy" remarked Danzo

"I'll tell the boss that- uh oh" exclaimed Doppel who looked worried.

Kurama's eyes widened "what's wrong?"

Doppel frowned "lets just say your siblings are skeptics"

XXXXXXXXXX

"wait! I'm not lying, let me explain!-whoa" Ty quickly dodged a tail of red energy as it tried to crush him "damn, these guys are far more adept at using the demon's chakra than Hiro, I have to be careful" he panted as he watched the two demon vessels, Han and Roshi, prepare to charge again. Both were cloaked in demon chakra, at least four tails of power each.

Suddenly Han raced forward and tried to impale Ty with his claws, but as Ty tried to move Roshi vanished "Ty! Look out!" yelled Pierce. Roshi reappeared behind the weapons maker ready to land a killing blow ... that's until Pierce kicked the enraged demon vessel away saving Ty.

"Pierce!" Ty saw Roshi's demonized claw slash his companion's side and the situation was now dire (I have to end this fast before the demon chakra poisons Pierce's blood) he dropped his resistance seals "I'm sorry about this, I didn't want to hurt you two, but you left me little choice" he flew through a series of seals and slammed his hand into Roshi's gut. Then he spun around and slugged Han, but not before getting slashed across the arm with a tail. The cloaks of demon chakra dissipated and Ty grabbed all three men by the collars before vanishing.

XXXXXXXXXX

A blindfolded person appeared next to Doppel with three unconscious people "Doppel get Pierce some medical attention" the puppet took the disheveled man and left as the blinndfold was removed revealing it to be Naruto "hey guys, I-oof" Kurama grabbed his arm.

"I'm happy you're alright ... oh yay, you found Kokou and Son Goku- you're bleeding Naruto!" exclaimed the worried red head as he had Naruto sit down so Anko could bandage it.

"yeah, I was slashed by Han while he was wearing his demon cloak" he said as he gestured towards one of the unconscious males that were laying on the ground.

Shukaku gasped and nearly dropped Gaara "Naruto demon chakra is very deadly!-"

"I know Shukaku don't worry, I used Kurama's demon chakra many times and studied it throughly. I'm sort of immune to it by now" said Naruto with a smile.

Kurama rolled his eyes "I'm sure it has nothing to do with Hiro's tantrums" Naruto flinched as he remembered his former brother's attempts to use him as a lighting rod for excess demon chakra when he was young ... as early as three years old ... it was the reason he made Doppelgänger in the first place.

Naruto frowned "yes he had a lot to do with that ... anyway I'm going to order the shadow puppets that are done to come here ... whoa" the shadow puppets filled the area ... not 50 ... not 100 ... not even 1,000 ... it was a grand total of 20,000 puppets! "there was a lot more metal than I expected"

Anko gawked "no shit-Ow ow ow"

Iruka pinched Anko's ear "watch your mouth around kids" Shukaku nodded with a smirk as he hugged Gaara closer.

Han and Roshi groaned and woke up to see Naruto with his friends "now before you freak out again will you let me talk to Kokou and Son Goku" the eyes of the two demon vessels widened considerably in shock ... how did he know the names of the demon inside them?! ...

XXXXXXXXXX

Minato smirked as he read the bingo book "the Titans, so these are the people Hiro must defeat ... come in sensei"

Jiraiya grinned as he jumped through the window "hey Minato, I see you're checking out the bingo book. Find anything interesting?"

"yes very interesting, the prophecy is coming true ... we have the titans, now the 'army at his fingertips' is the Leaf army ... if dragons are real dragons then they may have a summoning contract and we have to find it" muttered the hokage.

The toad sage frowned "and don't forget this 'betrayer' business, we need to discover who that is"

"I'm not too worried about that" stated Minato with an unseen smirk.

That remark struck Jiraiya as odd, but he shrugged it off "I also found some information about each titian Trickster uses bright colors and bells in his hair to train, Ty covers his eyes and constantly changes his weapons ... and Tomb" the toad sage saw Minato scowl as the name of the person he despises the most was brought up "I suspect he uses some sort of weight seal on his hands to train"

/AC - weight seals and resistance seals are very different. Jiraiya is only making an educated guess based on various reports\

"I see ... I'll have Hiro start training" said the hokage

As Jiraiya turned to leave he stopped "I heard about what happened and ... I'm sorry ... losing a child can't be easy" the toad sage hesitated, but said nothing more and left believing that Minato just wasn't ready to talk about it yet ... he never saw the disgusting smile on the blonde's face ...

XXXXXXXXXX

"Oh my god, he's so CUTE! No offense you two, but Shukaku definitely had the cutest vessel" said a slender tan skinned man with short black hair and brown eyes.

Roshi huffed "whatever Goku, if I knew there was a contest I would've shaved"

Han chuckled from behind his samurai armor "you'd still lose, your opponent is a five year old"

Gaara pouted from his spot on Shukaku's lap "I'm six"

Kurama chuckled as he watched the sweet scene "I'm happy everyone is getting along"

"yes, thank you for letting us stay ... I know things would not have gone well for Han and Roshi if they returned to Stone without us" said a beautiful feminine man with pale skin, long silver hair and dark blue green eyes.

Naruto smiled "it's no problem Kokou, I'm glad we could help. I should get back to searching for the others"

Danzo shook his head "Naruto you should take some time to recover"

"you're right, but I should find the others before the Akatsuki- ... of course, I never thought of this before since I so few puppets, but now" the blonde unsealed 100 puppets and they disappeared via the hiraishin to join the puppet that Naruto left in the elemental nations. Their orders were to find Kurama's siblings ... "there, I feel better. Hey Danzo, where is Fu, Sai, Shin and Torune?"

"they're exploring and gathering as much information as possible about this place ... now Naruto, how'd that extra trip go?" asked Danzo

"extra trip? What does that mean Naruto?" asked Kurama

The blonde winced, he forgot to tell Kurama about his trip to Konoha "he means my trip back into Konoha- calm down let me explain" he said when he saw the red head begin to panic "I know you didn't want me to cause it is dangerous, but I had to at least go to the people who actually cared about me and tell them that I'm alive ... and I did see Hiro train before leaving ... Hiro got so pissed his chakra manifested in to the one tailed cloak"

**Flashback**

Tinker was walking past the Namikaze compound after his visit at the his grave with his friends and saw Hiro in the training grounds dropping into an awkward stance (still sloppy- uh oh) Hiro started screaming and stomping in frustration and he called the one tailed cloak ... made of blue energy?

 **Flashback** **Over**

"MY one tailed cloak?! Oh my god, did something happen to the seal?" yelled Kurama

"no no, calm down, it was his own blue chakra. I checked the seal. All of your chakra has been purified and is no longer in his system. Your chakra just left an … impression on his chakra network" said the blonde

Kurama let out a relieved sigh "an impression? You mean like how a glacier cuts a path for a river"

"exactly, and just like how a river can change its path over time his body will adjust" said Naruto reassuringly.

"good, you had me worried" exclaimed Kurama, he glanced at Shukaku and they quietly agreed to talk to Naruto tomorrow.

Danzo smiled and went into the house and past the room where Doppel was wrapping Pierce's wounds ... he stopped and analyzed the unconscious homeless man on the bed ... he seemed so familiar, but why? How did he know this man?


	7. A Nest of Trouble

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

**Pairing: Harem – Naruto x Kurama / Shukaku / Kokou / Son Goku / Chomei / Matatabi /**

**Last Time:**

Danzo smiled and went into the house and past the room where Doppel was wrapping Pierce's wounds ... he stopped and analyzed the unconscious homeless man on the bed ... he seemed so familiar, but why? How did he know this man?

XXXXXXXXXX

Kurama watched Naruto talk with Danzo on the porch from his spot under a tree some distance away "how should we ask him?" he asked his purple haired brother who was seated next to him.

"we should just be straight forward-"

"what are you two up to?"

Both Shukaku and Kurama jumped in shock "don't scare us like that Goku!" they yelped, their brother just laughed at them as he dangled upside down from the tree branch.

Goku flipped and landed neatly on the ground "soooo, tell me what's up"

Shukaku sighed "we were talking about Naruto-"

"is something wrong with Naruto?" asked Kokou as he came over to them.

"no no nothing like that at all" chuckled Kurama "we wanted to talk to Naruto about possibly being his mates and give him children"

"last time I checked males can't bear children" said a puzzled Son Goku.

"actually, Naruto invented a seal that makes it possible" smiled Shukaku

Kokou blinked "really? ... would it be alright if I ask Naruto too?"

"me too! ... wait, I don't know what goes into sex? Do you guys?" asked Goku. Kokou shook his head.

The former raccoon demon frowned "no, I know where the parts go, but it seems like a lot of screaming and pain"

"it's pleasure not pain" Kurama gained the attention of his brothers and they waited for him to explain further ...

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto glanced across the clearing at Kurama who was talking about something with his siblings before he focused back on what Danzo was saying "so you wouldn't recommend building a new village with this conflict -" he felt something tug on his pant leg and looked down to see Gaara "hey Gaara, what's up?"

Gaara pouted "can I see too?" he asked and pointed at the papers on the table Naruto and Danzo were sitting at.

"of course" said Naruto with a chuckle as he stood up and placed the little red head in his seat. Naruto was glad to see that Gaara looked much healthier ... well with Iruka watching him that's no surprise! The marks around his eyes are apparently permanent, but that doesn't matter as long as he's healthy.

The blonde chuckled and pointed out different things on their map "this place west of here is where we found the mine filled with gems and this is a river that cuts into a series of underground tunnels and each of these red dots are kingdoms and here, all the way in the east are some islands"

"wow, there's a lot of them" he pointed at a squiggle next to the spot marked mines "what's that?"

Danzo shrugged "that is a hot spring, but we have to be careful there. Sai and Torune found a nest near it. According to their description the eggs are as big as you Gaara. It only seems wise to find out what laid them before poking around"

"yes, that does make sense" said Naruto as Kurama and his siblings came over to him.

"Naruto, can we talk to you?" asked Kurama. Naruto nodded and followed the siblings to an empty bedroom to talk privately leaving Gaara staring curiously at the map.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto closed the door "so what did you guys want to talk to me about?"

Kurama glanced at his brothers before turning to the blonde "we wanted to know if you'd except us as mates"

The blonde blinked "mates? You mean as in lovers? Why would all of you want to commit to-"

"we know what we want Naruto and it's to be with you! ... and I want you to be the one who takes my virginity ... Naruto?" Kurama frowned when his blonde friend went to the door. For a second they thought Naruto was going to reject them ... but instead of leaving, he shut the door and put a silencing seal on it.

"do you all realize what you're asking?" asked Naruto.

Shukaku nodded "yes we know. We lived a long time so we know what we're asking even if we never felt pleasure before and we all agreed, we want to be with you"

"and I want you to help me experience things I never got to before" said Kurama

"wait … you mean right now?" Kurama nodded happily, but Naruto noticed that the others weren't leaving ... in fact they sat down to watch "... alright, we start with a kiss" said Naruto as he removed his black jacket and green shirt revealing those sexy tan muscles. Kurama pouted slightly, he wanted to go straight to what Naruto did last time. Kissing just always seemed so boring ... but then Naruto pressed his lips to his own ... Kurama felt a spark race up his spine as their lips moved together and his eyes fluttered closed. The blonde's taste and scent were ... intoxicating! He didn't even realize he was standing on his tiptoes trying to deepen the kiss ... and then came the tongue. Kurama couldn't believe how good it felt when their tongues danced together.

Naruto pulled back making the flushed red head whimper "do you still want to continue?" Kurama opened his eyes and nodded his face already flushed "ok" he leaned in and gently kissed Kurama's lips again before moving lower to suck on the pale neck. Kurama moaned softly as he felt the blonde’s hand slide up his shirt to tease a sensitive nipple.

Kurama’s brother’s watched with fascination as he was stripped of all his clothes and pressed firmly against the wall. The red head was making all sorts of noises as he squirmed under Naruto’s touch …

“ahhh I ooooh N-Naru I” Kurama screamed as Naruto gave a slow teasing lick to the underside of his cock before swallowing it whole. The blonde bobbed his head taking the hard flesh down to the root and sucked … Kurama’s eyes rolled back and his hips bucked wildly. The friction of the lips wrapped around his cock … the heat of Naruto’s mouth … the devilish tongue that flicks the slit of his cock with each suck … it was all was driving him insane! Kurama moaned as his back arched and he came pouring seed down the blonde’s throat before collapsing into his friend’s arms.

“so far we’ve only had foreplay, do you really want to do more?” asked Naruto.

A smile graced Kurama’s face “yes” he didn’t care that his brothers were watching just that Naruto was with him. The red head squeaked as Naruto picked him up and placed him on the bed. As Naruto removed the rest of his clothes Doppel poked his head in and tossed him a bottle. The puppet left shutting the door behind him.

Naruto squeezed the contents of the bottle into his hand and coated three fingers in the slick substance “are you ready Kurama?” the red head nodded as the blonde climbed on top of him and spread his legs. Shukaku, Kokou and Goku watched as Naruto pushed a slick finger into their eldest brother’s anus making Kurama moan.

The former raccoon demon was shaking as he saw his brother thrash on the bed with three of Naruto’s fingers inside him now and for some reason his pants felt very tight and he was feeling hot (w-what’s this feeling? W-why am reacting like t-this? Does my body know something I don’t? … oh god I’m so hot) Shukaku managed to tear his eyes away and look at his siblings … Kokou and Goku were in the same situation, but they weren’t staring at their red haired sibling … they were looking at Naruto’s cock, which was huge! How could something that big feel good inside you? They wanted to know …

“ahhh Naru-ahhh to ahhh please I want oh oh AHHH” Kurama arched completely off the bed and screamed as the blonde touched something deep inside him “Naruto w-what was that?! ahhh” his hips bucked down trying desperately to get more of that finger and each move made his weeping erection bounce begging for attention.

“this” he stroked the spot again making Kurama yelp “is your sweet spot” he gave the spot a few more strokes before pulling out.

Kurama whimpered “why did you stop-” the red head froze when he saw his was lubricating his cock “h-h-how d-does that fit?!” Kurama asked with a mix of awe and confusion in his eyes as he stared at the large thick and very hard cock.

“do you want to find out?” asked Naruto. Those blue lust filled eyes staring at him made Kurama shiver and he nodded. Naruto lined up his cock and pushed past the tight inner ring of muscles making Kurama moan at the new feeling of being stretched. His legs wrapped around the blonde’s waist and his arms wrapped around Naruto’s neck.

The former fox demon was in pure bliss as each delicious inch sank deeper into him “oh s-so big ahhh” Naruto was now fully sheathed by Kurama’s tight heat and began slowly thrusting. The friction was incredible and had then red head screaming even louder than before. Each powerful thrustslammed into that sweet spot turning Kurama into a screaming puddle of pleasure “oh god oh god Naru Naruto ahh I  ahhh I’m ahhh NARUTO” his back arched off the bed and he came hard before passing out.

Naruto smiled and pulled out of Kurama, he was still hard “well that was sex, do the rest of-ooof” he was tackled by a blur. Naruto adjusted so he was sitting on the edge of the bed and saw that the blur was a naked Goku!

Goku straddled the blonde’s hips “yes yes I want that” he sank down and impaled himself on Naruto’s cock. Naruto groaned, but tried to stop Goku before he hurt himself. That’s when he notice that the dark skinned male was really loose and lubricated … he stretched himself!

“oh ooooh this does feel s-so good” moaned Goku as Naruto began pounding into his clenching heat. The former monkey demon yelped as he was flipped onto the bed and pushed onto his hands and knees. Naruto thrust back into him making Goku scream. The blonde reached around and stroked Goku’s cock in time with each thrust … the raven didn’t last long … his toes curled and his mouth opened in a silent scream before his seed splashed on the bed. Goku past out next to his brother with Naruto’s cum dribbling out of his ass.

Naruto got off the bed and moved over to the last two brothers who were both naked and very aroused … Shukaku’s purple eyes were full of lust and Kokou’s dark blue/green eyes were too.

Kokou gracefully walked over to the blonde and kneeled on the floor so he could take Naruto’s limp cock in his mouth. He bobbed his head and slowly took more of the large hardening member each time … Kokou was surprised to find he liked the taste!

“damn Kokou you’re good at this ahhh” Naruto groaned as he laced his fingers in the silver locks, but Naruto knew if he let Kokou continue he would cum. So before that happened he pulled Kokou off his cock and kissed him. Kokou moaned into the kiss as he was slowly lowered to the floor. Naruto moved on top of him and slowly pushed his cock in to the needy hole that was prepared just like Goku’s ... he moaned and thrashed under the blonde before cumming hard and passing out.

"Shukaku, are you sure?" he asked as the purplette stood next to to him completely naked and horny. "yes I am" he backed up and sat in Naruto's lap ... his heart raced as he took more of Naruto in him ... he leaned his head back on on the blonde's shoulder begging, for what he didn't know ... Naruto answered that by pressing their lips together in a deep kiss before thrusting into him. Shukaku never felt like this ... he felt complete somehow ...

It wasn’t long before all four brothers were laying next to each other on the bed, out cold from their first experience with sex. Naruto tucked them in and got dressed. The blonde wanted to wait for them to wake up, but he felt that his puppets found another demon vessel and they were in trouble.

“Naruto where are you going?” Naruto smiled as he saw Kurama’s glazed eyes flutter open.

“I’m sorry, but I have to go. My puppets found another of your siblings”

“be careful” Naruto nodded and kissed Kurama before leaving.

XXXXXXXXXX

“Chomei I’m scared!” whimpered a small green haired girl with orange pupiless eyes who was hiding in the trunk of a tree.

 **“I know my little larva, just stay calm”** said the large insect demon inside the girl’s mind **(oh this is bad, Fu is too young to use my tails and the villagers won’t help … what do I do?)  
** *slice*crash* the tree collapsed exposing the frightened girl.

“found you brat” growled a man with blur skin and a large sword who was wearing a black cloak with red clouds.

“hurry the fuck up Kisame, I’m starved” said a man carrying a double bladed scythe wearing the same cloak as Kisame.

“shut up Hiden, this brat is enough of a pain … in fact lets make sure she isn’t able to run again” Kisame stepped forward and raised his sword … he was aiming for the girl’s legs.

*thunk* instead of cutting into a little girl like he expected, he hit a tree!

Hiden burst out laughing “you need your fucking eyes checked man”

“THERE’S NOTHING WRONG WITH MY EYES!” he swung his blade at Fu again, but it was caught in md air! Kisame struggled to free his sword from the invisible force for several seconds as Hiden was rolling on the ground laughing his head off. Even Fu started giggling and that made the swordsman mad …

Kisame pulled harder …

And harder …

And harder … until …

*slap*bang* the evil force that snagged Kisame’s blade let go, but Kisame was pulling so hard that he couldn’t stop in time … the sword slapped him in the face and he stumbled backwards. Everyone was laughing! Hiden was laughing, Fu was laughing, some pink haired guy was laughing … wait, what?

Sitting in the tree above Fu was a guy with hair bright pink and pale white skin wearing a bright green jacket, yellow pants, sunglasses with red frames, bells in his hair and a neon orange scarf. He looked ridiculous and was known very well as Trickster!

“what the hell do you want Trickster?” snapped Kisame, he had the great displeasure of getting snagged in the stealth master’s traps before because he just happen to be with the real target … the swordsman was not happy!

“me? I’m here for this lovely young lady! Her companion hasn’t been in touch with his brothers and I was asked to change that by Kurama himself” said the trap master as he jumped down to Fu.

 **“Kurama? He knows my brother? … Fu, I think we can trust this guy, go with him”** urged Chomei. The little girl went over to the pink haired man and was surprised to see that he gently picked her up … no one ever picked her up and held her before …

“your not taking her!” the two cloaked men charged and Fu buried her face in Trickster’s chest … she suddenly felt dizzy and she looked up … there in front of her was a house that wasn’t there before and the two men were gone!

“what happened? How did we …” Fu trailed off, she was so confused.

Trickster reached up and pulled out the bells, his hair turned to gold, his glasses vanished revealing blue eyes, his jacket turned black and his pants became regular blue jeans “I teleported us here, don’t worry we’re safe now. My name is Naruto by the way what’s yours?”

“Fu” she smiled as she was carried into the house. Fu was so happy to meet so many nice people! Even someone with the same name as her and other people who had demons inside them! Naruto explained what he did to separate the other hosts from their demons and she agreed to have it done …

XXXXXXXXXX

Dark blue eyes fluttered open and a young man with long straight blue hair sat up “it’s good to see you’re up Chomei” said Kurama who handed the former beetle demon a cup of tea. Goku, Kokou and Shukaku came into the room and hugged him.

Chomei smiled “hey Kurama hey guys … it’s been a long time”

“yeah, but we need to talk about some thing first, if you’re up for it” said Shukaku as he gave Chomei some clothes and helped him get into them.

On the way out of the room Chomei noticed there was a second house “I see that there’s another house, was that there before?” asked Chomei as he chuckled at the antics of Fu and Gaara playing together on the porch.

Kurama shook his head “Naruto realized we were running out of room so he had his puppets buy a house and bring it here”

They entered a large living room where everyone was seated … Torune was next to Fu Yamanaka, Sai and Shin on the couch. Anko and Iruka were standing with Han and Roshi as Danzo and Pierce were seated in chairs.

“I think I know what this is about …” muttered Chomei as he and his brothers sat with Naruto.

The blonde nodded “the Akatsuki, did those two reveal anything about what they wanted?”

“not much, but they made it clear that they wanted my demon energy and the only thing I can think of is that they want a weapon-”

“that makes the Akatsuki fight for peace!” snapped Pierce

Roshi glared “bullshit those bastards have been hunting demon vessels for years and butchering hundreds to do it!” the argument continued for several minutes with Pierce defending the Akatsuki and everyone else trying to talk some sense into him.

“QUIET!” every single person froze as Naruto yelled and flared his chakra … the room stayed quiet as the blonde seemed to be trying to sense something “where’s Fu and Gaara?!” … the two kids were not on the porch or anywhere close!

XXXXXXXXXX

“hey Gaara, I found them! They’re up here!” yelled the green haired girl as she helped her red haired friend into a giant nest on a ledge near the steaming hot spring

“wow, they are as big as us” said Gaara as he stood next to a speckled egg … they didn’t see the massive red eyes with black slits for pupils watching them from the rocks …


	8. Dragon Fire

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

**Pairing: Harem – Naruto x Kurama / Shukaku / Kokou / Son Goku / Chomei / Matatabi /**

**Last Time:**

 “wow, they are as big as us” said Gaara as he stood next to a speckled egg … they didn’t see the massive red eyes with black slits for pupils watching them from the rocks …

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto raced out the door to track Gaara and Fu down. He was followed by everyone except Danzo and Pierce who stayed to watch the houses.

“tell me Pierce, how do you know the Akatsuki? After all not many people know that what their mission was before they turned their sights to hunting demon vessels”

Pierce shook his head “I-I don’t know” he leaned over and there was a slight clinking in his jacket.

Danzo raised an eye brow “what is that sound?”

“it’s just these bits of metal I carry with me. I can’t seem to bring myself to get rid of them” said Pierce as he looked at one of the pieces of metal.

The former leader of ROOT watched the man carefully “I think I know who you are, but we need to shave your face and clean your hair”

XXXXXXXXXX

Mikoto strolled into her house and found her husband and son looking over several documents “find anything?”

“unfortunately, yes” said Fugaku as he rubbed his temples “there’s a lot of evidence to show that Orochimaru was set up and that person captured Anko when she not so subtly started poking around. It’s the same with Danzo … I should not have asked him for help, that is probably what got him killed” the clan head felt so guilty for believing the false charges against Danzo for even a second and for most likely putting the old man in the line of fire.

“honey you couldn’t have known” said Mikoto in a attempt to sooth her husband.

“maybe, maybe not, but I still should’ve dug deeper”

Itachi sighed “we can’t change what happened Dad, we should just focus on correcting it. How do we connect everything to Minato?”

Fugaku shifted through the papers in front of him and picked one “I think Tsunade is our best bet. See, she visits Orochimaru’s lab a week before his arrest”

“she goes there to ask him to experiment on something, he declines and she goes crying to her son. Of course Minato being the mama’s boy he is doesn’t think twice about arresting Orochmaru on trumped up charges” said Itachi.

*bang* “Fugaku!” Shibi came storming into the compound “you need to come to the Aburame compound now! It’s about Sasuke, Shino and Neji”

The three Uchiha didn’t hesitate to follow the worried bug user. When they reached the compound they saw Shino, Neji and Sasuke battered and bruised with their clothes ripped. Hiashi, Hizashi and Hitomi were standing next to Neji.

“oh my god, honey, what happened?” asked a very worried Mikoto as she kneeled next to her son.

“you were right … about putting on the anti-rape seal on” remarked the Uchiha quietly.

Fugaku and Itachi’s eyes narrowed in anger “who tried to hurt you?!”

“Hiro, h-he had three anbu hold us down and he tried-…” Neji couldn’t say any more, it was too disgusting. Hizashi was ready to go beat Hiro into the ground.

Mikoto was horrified “that little monster! -”

“Mom, he said he’d make us consent! That he’d make us bear his kids!” exclaimed a freaked out Sasuke.

“that won’t happen” stated Itachi.

“and what are we supposed to do against the hokage? Minato will not let them get away” snapped Hizashi.

“maybe you guys should go visit our friend Tinker?” suggested Hitomi with a devious smile. It was perfect, they would be safe with Naruto. The next morning they sent Neji, Shino and Sasuke with Itachi to a place Naruto used to talk about before his death and the most likely place he’d be, Scorpion village. Once they got there they’d use their mini puppets to contact him …

XXXXXXXXXX

”hey Gaara, what do you think laid these eggs?” asked Fu.

Gaara looked around “ no idea, a really big bird? Look there’s more nests” he pointed to the other side of the hot spring where there were several more nests.

**“what are you doing here hatchlings?”**

The two children jumped and looked up to see a massive blue eyed creature covered in dark blue scales with sharp claws and teeth perched on the rocks surrounding the hot spring “w-we were o-only-” the frightened children stuttered as they moved away from the nest.

 **“you don’t need to ask Cyan, they’re clearly looking to steal our eggs”** said a gray scaled creature with red eyes who was slightly smaller than the first crawled over the rocks. The creatures revealed their wings that were attached to their front legs and neatly folded behind as they walked … they let loose a fearsome roar. The two children hugged each other in fear and they watched helplessly as the gray scaled creature shot a pillar of fire at them … they felt the heat racing towards them … they shut their eyes … suddenly they felt someone grab them …

Fu and Gaara opened their eyes and burst into tears “Naruto! It’s you!” they hugged the blond and sobbed. They were so scared …

Naruto smiled “it’s ok, you’re safe, but we aren’t out of this yet” he stood up and faced the large creatures as the children clung to his legs “it has been centuries since dragons were seen. I am sorry about these two coming into your nest. Please don’t be mad at them, they’re just curious children, they meant no harm”

The gray dragon snorted **“are these trespassers your hatchlings?”**

“yes they are” said the blonde with a smile. The young children looked at the blonde with happy smiles on their faces, no wanted to care for them or wanted to be their parent before!

**“you don’t look like them-”**

**“Brimstone, that isn’t your business”** growled the blue dragon.

“actually I’m not related to them by blood, but that doesn’t make me any less their father” said Naruto as he laid his hands on the children’s heads.

 **“you are an interesting human. I’m Cyan and the grouch is Brimstone”** said the blue dragon cheerily as Brimstone grumbled something under his breath.

“my name is Naruto Komorebi and these two are Gaara and Fu” said the blonde just as his friends arrived.

“oh shit, what the hell is that?” hissed Shin.

“that’s a dragon, but I thought they were extinct” said Kurama. Everyone noticed Naruto subtly signal to them to stay back “he knows there’s more of them. Two dragons are always left behind to guard the nests when the others go hunting. If we try to leave now we die”

Out of nowhere more dragons landed … they were surrounded …

A black dragon that far surpassed the others in size moved over to them **“what is going on here Cyan?”**

**“hi Midnight, this human’s hatchlings wandered into our nests”**

**“is that so, tell me human why should I let you leave with knowledge of our breeding grounds?”**

“I have no interest in your grounds, I simply want to take my kids back home” said a calm Naruto.

**“I see no reason to believe you”**

“then let my kids leave and I’ll stay until you’re satisfied I’m not a threat or you kill me”

The request surprised the dragons, especially Midnight who saw no fear or hesitation in the blonde’s eyes **“very well, the hatchlings can leave”**

Gaara and Fu shook their heads “no, we don’t want to leave you”

Naruto sighed and knelt down to their level “you both need to go” not only did his tone leave no room for debate so did his actions … he picked up the children and threw them out of the ring of dragons. Sai and Iruka caught them, but they squirmed and tried to get back to the blonde.

Midnight looked down at the blonde feeling a sense of respect **“you hold no fear for yourself … you’re interesting. What do they call you?”**

“Naruto Komorebi”

**“hmmm the light that shines through the trees and after a storm no less. An fascinating name … there are two ways to get out of this, one is to kill-”**

“I refuse”

 **“I didn’t tell you who must die”** stated the puzzled dragon leader.

The blonde shook his head “it doesn’t matter, I will never sacrifice someone to save my own skin. I would slit my own throat first”

**“…the other way is to take the test that earns you our contract … if you survive that is”**

“then that is what it will be”

**“no one has survived before, are you sure?”**

“yes”

The others stood off to the side watching the dragons make a circle around their friend …

“what are they doing?” asked Anko.

The throats of the dragons glowed …

Kurama’s eyes widened “no no no they can’t!” the red head darted forward.

Torune raised an eyebrow “wait Kurama, what’s going-”

The dragons opened their mouths and each bombarded the blonde a with a torrent of flames …

Everyone was frozen … Kurama fell to his knees in shock … all they could do was stare at the inferno as tears trickled down their faces …

But then … the flames turned from red to white and began to disappear … the flames diminished leaving an unscathed blonde behind …

 **“only the strength of a pure heart can fight our flames, you have proven that you are worthy. We are honored to be your allies and fight alongside you”** stated Midnight with pride and all the dragons bowed their heads to the first person worthy of their trust and allegiance.

Naruto smiled “it is an honor for me as well” Kurama ran up and hugged him … the terror and heartache from this event began to subside and the group made their way back to their home.

As they approached their house they saw Danzo and an unknown man sitting on the porch “I see you found our trouble makers” said the former ROOT leader.

“yes we did … Pierce? Is that you?” asked the blonde.

Pierce nodded “yes … well and no, I remembered everything, including my name” he stood up … his hair was clean and now was an orange color … his bread was gone … his hair was trimmed revealing brown eyes and his face and had multiple piercings “I’m Yahiko the former leader of the Akatsuki”

XXXXXXXXXX

Hitomi ran into her husband’s office in a panic “Hiashi they’re gone! I can’t find Hinata and Hanabi!” the worried parents immediately went to the hokage despite their opinion of him. After all Minato wouldn’t let something happen to a clan heir, right?

Hiashi and Hitomi stormed into Minato’s office “Minato something happened to Hinata and Hanabi! We need a search party!”

Minato didn’t even look up from his paperwork “I’m sorry I’m really busy right now, but if Hiro was taken care of that would clear things up for me”

The words Sasuke said before echoed through their minds _‘he said he’d make us consent!’_

The Hyuga stood there in silence … whatever happened to their daughters was his doing …

After returning to their compound Hitomi burst into tears “Hiashi what do we do?” she asked as she sobbed into his chest. Hiashi had no answer, but he knew someone who might … his eyes fell on the small metal puppet sitting on the mantel …


	9. Possible Impossibilities

** I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories **

** Rated M for sexual content and language and violence **

** ( ** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

** "Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  **

** (Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  **

/Author's comments\

** This is Yaoi Boy x Boy **

** Pairing: Harem – Naruto x Kurama / Shukaku / Kokou / Son Goku / Chomei / Matatabi / Torune /  **

** Naruto is seme - uke harem **

** Last Time: **

After returning to their compound Hitomi burst into tears “Hiashi what do we do?” she asked as she sobbed into his chest. Hiashi had no answer, but he knew someone who might … his eyes fell on the small metal puppet sitting on the mantel …

XXXXXXXXXX

Minato watched his wife rant about her son being denied certain rights “this is completely disrespectful! They should be begging to share Hiro’s bed! He is the chosen one for heaven’s sake! But no, instead they ship Neji, Sasuke and Shino to god knows where and with Itachi no less! What are you smirking at Minato?”

The hokage chuckled “you shouldn’t worry about that. I’m sure they will see things our way soon. After all if Hiashi and Hitomi want to see their daughters again then they will bring our son what he wants”

Kushina smirked “you’re the one who kidnaped Hinata and Hanabi”

“I pulled a few strings … they’re being held in Cloud. Nothing will happen to them as long as their parents cooperate. It was too easy getting them in there with the civil war going on”

“you mean the rebels trying to over throw the raikage? You know if A wins and defeats his father we might have trouble making deals since your old rival isn’t as easy to please with those morals of his” said Kushina

“it’s impossible for the rebels to win that fight and even if they did I made sure a few other kids were taken too so we can say it was a kidnaping organized by A’s father and we would get them back”

XXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere on the edge of Cloud’s southern border a large muscular man slammed his fist through a desk “this isn’t going well at all! At this rate we’ll-”

“lose. Yes you will”

A shot up from his desk and glared at the gray haired teen who was standing near his desk looking out the window “who the hell are you and how the fuck did you get in here?! Talk!”

The gray haired teen looked at A “my name? … that’s a tricky question to answer. Just call me Tinker”

The vein on A’s neck was pulsing with irritation “what does a civilian scientist want with this war?”

“I want something your father helped take, my sisters … and I’m willing to pay for your entire operation including repairing and rebuilding after this is resolved” Tinker pulled out a bag from his pocket and poured out its contents on the desk. A’s eyes widened as hundreds of glittering gems spilled on the table “on top of this I’ll lend you an army and the power of the three ninja titans”

A raised an eyebrow “you know Tomb, Ty and Trickster?”

“we couldn’t be closer” said Tinker with a knowing smile … a powerful amount of energy coming from the ‘civilian’ blew the rebel leader back. A watched in shock as 50 metal puppets appeared out of nowhere and the power receded …

“who the hell are you?” asked a stunned rebel leader.

“a protective brother” said the scientist.

His eyes locked with the ‘civilian’s’ and A held out his hand “help me defeat my father and your sisters will be returned to you, you have my word”

Tinker nodded and took the hand with his own … it was a deal …

XXXXXXXXXX

“Itachi do you think Naruto made it across the desert?” asked Sasuke as he peered out of the hotel window at the vast desert just outside.

Itachi looked up from the mini puppet in his hands “it is Naruto we’re talking about so I wouldn’t be surprised … lets try this” Neji, Shino and Sasuke sat closer to Itachi as the eldest Uchiha channeled his chakra into the mini puppet …

 _‘what’s wrong? Are you guys ok?’_ were the genjutsu words floating over the puppet.

“we … had a problem with Hiro, we need help” said Itachi.

_‘you mean the rape attempt? … I already know, I sent some friends to meet you’_

Sasuke raised an eyebrow “how did you know?”

 _‘Hiashi told me when he used his puppet to … to tell me that Hinata and Hanabi were taken. Don’t worry about that, I’m working on it. Just trust my friends to take you to my home’_ the words disappeared …

Neji clenched his teeth, he was shaking with anger “that’s what Hiro meant! His bastard father took my cousins all because we wouldn’t let him rape us!”

The youngest Uchiha placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder in an attempt to calm him down.

*knock*knock* Itachi went to get the door “Anko!”

The purple haired woman grinned “yo, what’s up? Did you miss me weasel boy?” she didn’t even give him a chance to answer before hugging him.

A man with goggles walked up behind them “we should go before it gets too hot out-”

Shino stared at the man “T-Torune? Is that you?” Torune smiled and Shino hugged him “we never believed those charges”

Torune couldn’t be happier seeing his brother again “I’m glad … we should go, trust me you don’t want to travel in full sunlight”

XXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere deep in the village hidden in Rain there was a pale sickly man with red hair who was hooked up to a large machine that keeps him alive.

The half dead red head weakly opened his eyes to see a cloaked figure standing in front of him “who … are you?” gasped the weak man as the beeping from the machine became faster indicating his heart rate was speeding up.

The cloaked stranger didn’t seem to hear him “look at what you’ve become my old friend … was this my fault? I wonder … I bet if you stopped trying to summon Yahiko through your Rinnegan-”

“who the hell-” the red head started coughing violently and a woman with a blue paper rose tucked in her dark blue hair raced into the room.

“I’m here it’s ok, just breathe … now how the hell did you get in here?” she asked as she place herself in between the cloaked person and her red headed friend.

“Konan … you haven’t changed at all. I was just telling Nagato that he’s in the condition he’s in because he’s using the Rinnegan to summon a Yahiko as a path-”

Konan glared and made a tornado of paper, she was ready to kill this stranger “who are you?!” she demanded.

“you know it makes sense, the Rinnegan looks through the dead to find a path, butyou seriously over extend yourself if you try to summon someone who isn’t dead” the man pulled off his cloak.

Nagato gasped weakly “Y-Yahiko … how?”

The blue haired kunoichi had tears in her eyes “i-it can’t be … w-we saw you die”

Yahiko shook his head and pulled up his shirt to show them the scar “you saw me stab myself so you two would live and Hanzo throw me over a cliff, but I didn’t die … I fell into the river and was washed down stream, all the way to the land of Rivers where I was saved … I spent seven years wandering because I couldn’t remember who I was”

“it is you” cried Konan as she hugged him “you were lost all this time? I’m sorry, so so sorry, I should’ve looked for you. I should’ve helped you” she cried in his chest as Nagato released his jutsu for the first time in years and shed tears of his own.

“will … you return as … the leader of the Akatsuki?” panted Nagato, it will take sometime to fully recover.

“no” his friends looked at him “I led everyone into an obvious trap and almost got you killed … I can’t be a leader, but I pledged myself to someone I believe who can bring peace”

“who is that?” asked Konan.

“Komorebi”

XXXXXXXXXX

A pointed to a tower in the center of town “that’s where my father is, if he helped take your sisters then he would have detailed records in there”

Tinker nodded and pulled out a scroll “your army as promised” he tossed the scroll in the air and A’s eyes widened as thousands of black metal puppets came out of their scroll …

The rebel leader watched as Tinker took out a strip of black fabric and tied it under his glasses before removing the spectacles “now I understand, you use seals to change your appearance” he comment as the gray hair turned pitch black and his pale skin turned brown … Tinker became Ty …

Ty nodded as he removed a sickle shaped blade from a seal …

The son of the tyrannical raikage looked at his fellow rebels “today is the day Cloud will be freed from the grip of the third raikage!” everyone cheered and A turned towards the titan of taijutsu “this won’t be easy even with your help … my father is controlling two demon vessels. He’s forcing them to fight against us by manipulating their seals”

“leave them to me. I know my way around a seal and I won’t hurt them … hey A, how would you fight if someone you care about was taken?” asked Ty who hasn’t turned away from the tower.

“like a monster” answered the Cloud ninja.

“then you know to stay out of my way” (I’m coming Hinata, Hanabi … just hang on)

XXXXXXXXXX

“are you guys serious? This is a trap! Even I can see this Tobi guy is up to something and that he’d do anything to get it”

Konan nodded “you’re right … we just wanted …”

“we wanted to free Rain like you wanted … I guess we got carried away” admitted Nagato.

“Rain will be freed, but not this way. Come with me and help Komorebi gain power. He can help us” Yahiko offered.

“you really trust this man … then I will meet him” said Konan

Nagato frowned “what about the others?”

Yahiko smirked “tell them too”

XXXXXXXXXX

“I hope Naruto is ok” said Kurama.

“me too, if we weren’t wanted by Konoha then we’d be fighting with him” sighed Iruka, the former instructor’s eyes widened as three of his former students walk through the door with Itachi, Anko and Torune.

“Iruka-sensei? You’re here too?” said a surprised Sasuke.

“it’s good to see you all … how have you been?” asked Iruka who was concerned about his former students after hearing what happened to them.

“we’re alright sensei” said Shino

Iruka gave a sad smile “I’m surprised your still calling me sensei after everything-”

Itachi sighed “they know you were framed. Ever since Naruto’s death my father and I have been investigating everything that’s even remotely suspicious. We are close to getting the evidence we need to lock Minato and Kushina away”

“good, those bastards deserve it” hissed Kurama.

“ummm who are you?” asked Itachi

“my name is Kurama. I’m one of Naruto’s lover’s” Kurama felt so happy saying that … he didn’t even notice the shocked expression on the others faces …

XXXXXXXXXX

Deep in a dark damp cell there was the sound of water dripping on the stone walls and crying of small children chained to those walls.

“I’m scared sissy” whimpered Hanabi as she hugged her sister.

Hinata hugged her little sister close “it’s ok … we’ll be ok. After all, Naruto is coming for us”

“you think so?” sniffled the younger girl.

The eldest Hyuga smiled “I know it”

*bang* the guard outside the cell slammed his fist against the door “shut up you brats” all the children froze and tried to be quiet.

(Naruto, help us) thought the two frightened girls.


	10. Curiosity

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

**Pairing: Harem – Naruto x Kurama / Shukaku / Kokou / Son Goku / Chomei / Matatabi / Torune / Itachi / Sasuke / Neji / Shino / Gyuki / Saiken / Isobu / Utakata**

**Last Time:**

 (Naruto, help us) thought the two frightened girls.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ty ducked a slash of a blade before stabbing a cloud ninja in the gut. All the time he kept moving to wards the tower …

“you won’t go any farther Ty”

The disguised taijutsu master looked over at the voice and saw two people standing there. One blonde woman and a white haired man with tan skin … they were Yugito and Killer Bee the two demon vessels …

“this got tricky … Yahiko, good to see ya … bringing a date to a battle field is not a great idea” Yahiko and a woman appeared behind him thanks to a puppet.

“s-she’s not my date” said Yahiko as he cut down a cloud ninja.

“right … sure” Ty chuckled as he saw a light blush grace the two ninja’s faces through the eyes of his puppets. The titan flipped through several hand signs and raced forward to punch Bee in the gut. Killer Bee didn’t expect a seal from the titan of taijutsu so he went down quickly, but Yugito wasn’t going to stand by …

The demon vessel charged and attempted to slash him with her claws, but Yahiko shot a bullet of water at the demon vessel forcing her to jump back. Ty ducked under the bullet and slammed his fist in Yugito’s stomach effectively sealing off her chakra. A grabbed his demon vessel friends and took them to a safe place before coming back to continue the fight.

*boom*

The disguised blonde looked up just in time to see the third raikage bash through a random ninja and charge towards him … the titan barely had time to block the blow with his blade, but the force of the blow sent Ty skidding backwards.

“Ty!” Yahiko raced forward and tried to attack the raikage with a water bullet, but the bullet was destroyed with a quick pulse of lightening that flew at them. Naruto pulled Yahiko out of the way of the deadly electricity.

“that was close … A is coming back so we should just stall” Ty swapped his blade out for a wooden staff “do you know any wind techniques?”

“unfortunately no, but Konan does” said Yahiko.

“good, lets fight” said Ty as he ordered a group of his puppets to infiltrate the tower.

XXXXXXXXXX

Itachi sighed as he sat down next to Kurama and Torune to watch the night sky “Sasuke is having trouble sleeping”

Torune frowned “it’s the same with Shino and Neji”

“I’m not surprised after what happened … Hiro always was a bastard” grumbled the red head.

“Kurama … how do you know Naruto?” asked Itachi.  
“I’m the former nine tailed fox” Kurama chuckled at the rarely seen look of disbelief on the Uchiha’s face “it’s true, I was Hiro’s unfortunate tenant and Naruto was my friend who found away to release me … he used that same technique on my brothers and freed them … you both love him”

They both blushed “w-well … y-es” stuttered the bug user.

“it’s alright, it’s not difficult to fall for him … you know everything was so dull as a demon. Demons have strong senses, but pain, happiness, and everything seemed dull and unimportant. As a demon he didn’t understand the simple joy of making someone smile … and he definitely didn’t understand the concepts of love and lust. The idea of drawing pleasure from touching someone or someone touching you seemed absurd! … and then I met Naruto. We all agreed that we wanted Naruto to be happy so we don’t mind if you want to ask Naruto to be with you both too”

XXXXXXXXXX

The third Raikage charged forward to slam his lightening coated arm, but was stopped by Ty’s staff “your staff, it’s rubber” growled the raikage as he barely dodged a tornado of paper.

“I wouldn’t be considered a skilled weapon user and maker if I relied only on metal” said the titan.

“true … join me and it will be all to easy to eradicate these fools not to mention very rewarding” the raikage smirked assuming he succeeded in persuading the fighter … he realized he was wrong when the response he got was a staff colliding with his skull.

“don’t you dare make the mistake of thinking I’m a greedy fool like you … and besides, you’re the reason I’m your enemy in the first place … he’s all yours A, give him hell”

A nodded as he stared down his father “of course … this ends father”

“you can’t possibly think you can defeat me with your feeble army” scoffed the raikage.

“look again” said A and his father turned towards the fighting … he was awestruck … all of his fighters were pinned down by black metal puppets! The rebels were standing around waiting for their leader to finish the job.

Rage coursed through the raikage’s veins “I’ll kill all of you” sparks flew off his body as he charged his son. They matched each other blow for blow, but the raikage started to lose steam and wasn’t able to block A’s iron claw to his chest … he died instantly.

“I know he was corrupt and made horrible choices, but he was my father and he will have a proper burial” A panted as he closed his father’s eyes.

“yes … it’s your tower now so do you mind -”

“I am a man of my word Ty. Getting your sisters back to you is my first priority, follow me” A took Ty too his new office and searched through his father’s things “he would’ve documented the transaction here in his journal … I got it”

XXXXXXXXXX

Hanabi yelped as the door to their cell was kicked open and a tall young man with a blindfold walked in … all the children cowered “Hinata, Hanabi thank god you’re ok” said the stranger as he removed his blindfold … all his features changed revealing the blonde with whiskers the Hyugas knew so well.

“NARUTO!” the two girls burst into tears and ran into the blonde’s arms where they cried in his chest.

The new raikage smiled at the sight, but noticed there were other children in the cell … and that Naruto’s ‘sisters’ had the byakugan “what’s going on here?”

Hinata and her sister clung to their brother figure “don’t take us back to Konoha-”

Naruto shook his head “your parents and I talked about it, you are coming to stay with me and Neji. They won’t risk you falling into Minato’s hands” he looked at the other children “what are you names?”

“Rock Lee” said one of the older boys who had thick eyebrows.

“Tenten” said one of the older girls.

“Sakura Haruno” whimpered a pink haired girl.

One of the youngest boys sniffled “Konohamaru Sarutobi”

The last girl brushed tears out of her eyes “Moegi”

“Udon” gasped the final child.

“do any of you wish to return to Konoha?” the very suggestion of returning seemed to scare them “that’s ok, you can all come with me, but first” he looked up at A “I want to talk to Yugito and Killer Bee”

XXXXXXXXXX

Danzo smiled as several people appeared with Naruto and Yahiko “it’s good to see you have returned safely … and who are these people?” he asked as Iuka and Kurama came out of the house.

“these kids were in the same cell as Hinata and Hanabi, I wouldn’t be surprised if they were taken to provide a cover for Minato in case things went south. They don’t want to go back and I agree, it probably isn’t safe for them” the blonde pointed at a slender blue haired man with one green eye and one yellow eye “this is Matatabi” he then pointed at a man with dark pink hair and black eyes “and this is Gyuki, both their hosts decided to stay in Cloud with the new raikage in charge. Konan is an old friend of Yahiko’s”

Neji came running out of the house and hugged his cousins “you’re safe, thank god”

Iruka smiled ”ok everyone inside and I’ll show you your rooms”

As Naruto passed Danzo he whispered “can I talk to you a moment?”

“yes, what is it?” he asked as he stepped aside with the blonde, Yahiko and Konan.

“it’s about those children, they were all taken, but only half come from an orphanage. The others are the kids of council members and clan heirs” explained Naruto.

Konan looked confused “does that mean something?”

“I’m afraid it does … Hinata and her sister were taken to force their parents to cooperate so if you follow that trend that means those kids were taken not just as a smokescreen, but as blackmail … Minato could be trying to give his clan more political power, I can’t imagine he’d waste his energy taking kids from high profile parents over orphans without a reason” said Danzo with a frown etched on his face.

Yahiko sighed “that kind of greedy nature seems to lurk every where … speaking of, we’re going to go and convince the rest of the Akatsuki to join us before this Tobi guy does something terrible” a puppet appeared and helped teleport them back to Nagato in the Akatsuki hideout.

“I better tell Fugaku, Hitomi and Hiashi that everyone is safe” he said before he kissed Kurama, Son Goku, Kokou and Shukaku.

A few hours later after dinner Naruto went to his room to take a shower (what are you doing Minato?) he pondered as the hot water ran down his back (well … I suppose it doesn’t matter as long as you don’t hurt my loved ones again … what should I do about this new place? If it’s too dangerous too make a new village then maybe reuniting this land to make an empire would be better) as he climbed out of the shower and back into his room he saw Itachi sitting on his bed.

The Uchiha looked at him and walked over to him … Itachi silently traced the blonde’s scars with is finger …

First was the scar that wrapped around Naruto’s bicep and continued into his ribs. That happened when Kushina slashed at him with her katana and severed his arm … the sword kept going and would’ve sliced him into two if his spine didn’t stop the blade.

Second was a dark scar across his abs going from his left hip to the right side of his ribcage … Kushina disemboweled him with her second slash …

Next was a thin scar that wrapped all the way around his throat as if his head was severed …

And finally the biggest scar, a jagged circle in the center of his chest … Minato’s rasengan caused that …

“you didn’t deserve any of that … if I meet any of them even your brother they will die” vowed the raven.

Naruto sighed and lifted Itachi’s face gently so their eyes could meet “don’t waste your life hating them, they aren’t worth it”

The only response he got was Itachi raising himself on his tiptoes and kissing him …

XXXXXXXXXX

Matatabi finished tying his waist length hair up into a curly ponytail on the side of his head when he heard something …

 _“oh ahhh yes there ahh ooh god”_ the former cat demon went over to the door the sound was coming from and peeked in … his eyes widened as he saw a flushed Itachi under the blonde making all sorts of noises as his naked body was touched in many ways …

Naruto was trailing his tongue down Itachi’s stomach … teasing the perky nipples and fondling the raven’s balls …

The loudest sounds came when Naruto ran his tongue on the raven’s hard cock …

(wait why are their penises hard? Are they sick? That would explain the red faces and moaning … oh my god, what is he doing?! That’s far too big to put there!) he saw Naruto push into Itachi’s ass and freaked out …

He ran to his brother’s room and found Kurama, Chomei and Shukaku helping Gyuki braid his hair “Naruto is hurting Itachi!”

Kurama glared “Naruto wouldn’t hurt anyone” it really pissed him off that someone would say such a ridiculous thing!

“but he is! He pushed his really hard penis in Itachi and made him scream in pain!” yelled the bluette.

Shukaku and Kurama burst out laughing “he wasn’t screaming in pain Matatabi, he was screaming in pleasure. They were having sex” explained the former raccoon.

“Sex? Pleasure? … Huh?” Matatabi, Gyuki and Chomei tilted their heads in confusion making their brothers sigh … they had some explaining to do …

XXXXXXXXXX

The next day Yahiko and Konan appeared with everyone of the Akatsuki members, but Kisame went straight up to the blonde and glared “so you’re Trickster and Tomb … I’ll pretend that trap thing never happened if you tell me if it’s possible control someone’s mind without a genjutsu”

“possible, why do you ask?” asked Naruto who was letting little Fu hide behind him.

Kisame growled “someone is manipulating the Mizukage and I need your … _help_ ” he spat through clenched teeth, he never liked asking for help, but he needed it …


	11. Breaking the Puppet's Strings

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

**Pairing: Harem – Naruto x Kurama / Shukaku / Kokou / Son Goku / Chomei / Matatabi / Torune / Itachi / Sasuke / Neji / Shino / Gyuki / Saiken / Isobu / Utakata**

**Last Time:**

Kisame growled “someone is manipulating the Mizukage and I need your … _help_ ” he spat through clenched teeth, he never liked asking for help, but he needed it …

XXXXXXXXXX

“I’ll check it out” said Naruto.

The blue skinned swordsman raised an eyebrow “just like that?”

“yes, if someone is manipulating the Mizukage it can’t be ignored. Can you describe why you think someone is behind the Yagura’s actions?” asked the blonde as the scared children looked around carefully under the watchful eyes of Iruka and Danzo.

Kisame frowned “I’ve known Yagura for a long time … he was always a good natured guy, more like you than anything else, but out of no where he calls for these mass executions for some stupid reason. The bloodline wars were not something Yagura would do”

Naruto saw that Kisame was practically shaking, the swordsman fiercely believed that something was wrong “then this war has gone on long enough, it ends today”

“it would take days to get there- … do you have one of those puppet things there?” asked Kisame.

“nope” said the blonde as he left house.

“then how are you-”

*bang* Naruto made a hand sign and slammed his hands on the ground … when the cloud of smoke disappeared a massive dragon was revealed!

“Holy Sh-” Kisame, Deidara and Hidan’s screams were cut short by the deadly aura surrounding Iruka, Konan and to everyone’s shock Kakuzu.

“not in front of children” glared Iruka, Kakuzu and Konan who had a very scared Nagato leaning on her for support since he hasn’t fully recovered yet.

Anko pouted “great, more mother hens”

The blue dragon stretched her **wings “ahh I like being summoned, it’s nice change of pace. Now how can I help you Naruto?”**

“hey Cyan, we need a lift to the village hidden in the Mist” he said as Garra and Fu came over to him.

Garra pouted “do you have to go? You just got back”

The blonde smiled and crouched down to their level “I know, but I won’t be gone long. Could you guys do me a favor?” he whispered something in the kids ears … Garra and Fu smiled before running over the children who were hostages not long ago. The small red head took Hanabi’s hand and the green haired girl took Lee’s hand and started playing games with them outside. Soon all the other kids relaxed and joined in “good … now lets go Kisame” said the blonde as he hopped on Cyan’s back

Kisame paled and broke out into a nervous sweat “i-if you’re t-then I don’t n-need to g-go. B-Besides-“ Naruto grabbed the swordsman by the collar and Cyan flew of with Kisame screaming ”I DON’T LIKE HEIGHTS!”

XXXXXXXXXX

Mei sighed heavily “this isn’t going well Zabuza”

”yeah … if we don’t get more funds soon we’re done. I’ll go do some jobs and come back“ said Zabuza as he lifted his sword onto his shoulder.

“are you insane?! We can’t afford to lose you right now-”

“AHHHHHHHHHHHH” *crash*

“what the hell was that?!” screamed Mei and Zabuza as they raced out of the tent and found a familiar blue skinned swordsman embedded in the ground “Kisame!! They made their way towards Kisame, but before they got there a big creature landed in front of them … it was a dragon!

The pink haired man on op of the mythical beast jumped down and helped Kisame up “it was only a 20 minute flight man, you didn’t have to freak out the entire trip”

The rebel leaders eyes widened as she recognized the pinkette in neon colored clothes “you’re Trickster!”

“that’s one name I use. Kisame here told me that something was up behind the Mizukage’s bloodthirsty behavior so I agreed to help” he let the wimpy swordsman drop to the ground so he could pulled out a scroll. Tossed into the air and the Mist ninjas watched in shock as thousands of black metal puppets came out “Mei, your war ends today” he said and held out his hand for her. Mei was hesitant, but there was something about him that made her take that hand and climb on to the back of the majestic mythical beast …

Once she got used to the feeling of flying she became curious “I heard that metal puppets were only used by Ty, does he know you have them?”

“there are four titans in the bingo book, but who said they were different people?” said Tinker with a wink.

Mei’s eyes widened at the suggestion “you’re all of them … who are really?”

“I’m here to help” he said as they approached the Mizukage’s tower. Cyan landed on the tower effectively scaring the shit out of most of the Mist ninja. The rebel raised her hands to make a jutsu, but Trickster stopped her “enough blood has been spilt … look”

Before her eyes the Mist ninja started dropping like flies … the metal puppets were knocking them out …

“we better go see Yagura” said Mei as she swung down through the open window below and into the Mizukage’s office with Trickster behind her “Yagura this war is over”  Trickster twitched, something  really was wrong here … he could sense it as Yagura charged with his unique staff weapon with a hook on one end and a metal flower on the other end.

The titan of stealth and traps pushed Mei out of the way and caught the staff.  The two fighters locked eyes and a thought came to Trickster’s mind. It was less a thought and more a strong feeling … so he followed it. He moved his hand onto Yagura’s hand … a black energy consumed Yagura and the mizukage froze in place …

Mei looked at the frozen dictator “what did you do? What’s this black energy?”

“I’m not sure what happened, but that energy is the Shinigami’s” Mei stared at the titan with a blank look wondering why the hell he would think that! “we better stand back” said Trickster …

Yagura collapsed like a limp ragdoll and the energy flew to a spot in the wall … moments later a man with an orange spiral mask phased out of the wall and hit the floor with a ghost figure floating above him …

 **“how dare you! What the fuck did you do to my host?!”** screamed the ghostly visage of a dead ninja.

The pinkette blinked “I … have absolutely no clue” he said sheepishly making Mei face plant …

The spirit growled **“Zetsu!”** beforeanyonecould do anything a pale humanoid being with green hair melted through the wall and it fused with the spirit before making a fast retreat.

The Mizukage groaned and lowly stirred awake “Yagura, are you ok?” asked Mei as she kneeled next to him.

“yeah, my head is killing me, but I’ll be fine … I could see what I did, all of it … everyone must hate me” said the heartbroken kage of mist.

“none of this was your fault. It looks like the spirit was controlling you and this man here” remarked Trickster as he removed the orange spiral mask and was a little surprised to see the face of an Uchiha “do you know anything about this man or the ghost?”

“it was like I was trapped in my mind. Everything was dark, but I still knew what was happening … there is one thing, I could hear someone yelling ‘please stop this Madara’ … that must’ve been him” said Yagura as he looked at the young man on the ground, but then his eyes widened “oh no! Utakata!” the gray haired kage with a child like appearance bolted into a hidden room behind a bookcase next to his desk with Trickster and Mei following … there laying on the bed was a pale young man with shoulder length black hair and golden eyes staring at the ceiling in a trance.

Mei gasped and tried shaking Utakata awake, but it wasn’t working “Utakata … Utakata wake up! … what’s wrong with him?”she asked clearly worried for here comatose friend.  
“I was forced to tamper with his seal” exclaimed a worried Yagura.

Trickster raised an eyebrow “seal? Is he a demon vessel like you Yagura?” both mist ninja nodded “that’s very serious, let me see” said Trickster as he moved next to the bed and examined the seal “Damn this is bad, their energies are tangled together and are very unstable… I only have one choice, but I can’t go inside their mindscape to do it … usually prefer to ask first before doing this, but here it goes”

The mist ninjas stood back and stared in fascination as Trickster flipped through a long sequence of seals in a blink of an eye … the titan applied his jutsu over Utakata as two black metal puppets came through the window and started drawing a seal on the floor …

“I’ve never seen a seal even remotely close to this advanced … what are you doing?” asked Yagura.

“I’m removing his demon”

*clang* the pinkette glanced over his shoulder and saw his puppet blocking the shaft of Yagura’s staff “don’t get me wrong, I’m grateful to you for saving me, but I won’t let you kill Utakata” exclaimed the mizukage. Mei stood off to the side not sure completely sure what she should do …

However, to the two mist ninja’s everlasting shock the titan dismissed his puppet let the deadly hook at the end of the staff rest against his neck as he removed to bells in his hair. With a little jingle the bells hit the ground and the pink haired person changed completely.

“your friend will be fine” said the young blonde man in front of them before turning back you the seal. It didn’t seem to bother this person that Yagura kept his sharp hook close to his spine as he pulled out a scroll and sealed something in it “Utakata should be fine now” he said as he moved away from the now former demon vessel. Mei and Yagura went over to their friend’s bedside and were thrilled to see the color return to his cheeks as his breathing became less shallow. Utakata blinked and sat up…

*poof* the three mist ninjas jumped as a sound came from behind them … when they looked their jaws dropped …

There laying in the middle of the seal the metal puppets made was a beautiful girl- no, man! A fair skinned man with ankle length white hair that had two dark blue streaks going along the back …

This new man opened his dark blue eyes and looked around in fear “w-what’s g-going on?”

The blonde smiled and kneeled next to him “my name is Naruto Komorebi and your brother Kurama asked me to find you so you can all be together again, but the only way to do that was to make you human. I’m sorry, but you are human now” he said ignored the dumbfounded expressions on the faces of the other three people in the room.

“I’m human … thank you” said the former demon, his eyes were sparkling with joy.

Naruto smiled softly as he took off his black jacket “What’s your name?” he asked as he wrapped it around the new human.

“most people call me the 6 tails-”

“I mean your real name, not the nickname other people gave you” said Naruto with a light chuckle.

“Saiken, my name is Saiken” said Saiken with a soft smile.

Yagura zoned out for a minute as Naruto helped Saiken onto his feet “Naruto, Isobu wants to know if you would do this for him too? He wants to be free and not have a host that- … hey! I don’t snore! That’s Mei-”

*bang* Mei slammed her fist onto Yagura’s head giving the mizukage a massive lump. Naruto, Utakata and Saiken laughed at the couple’s antics …

“let me go … I need to find-” Naruto picked up Saiken bridal style and everyone left the hidden room where they found the Uchiha trying to stand despite the puppets trying to keep him on a stretcher.

After setting Saiken down in a chair Naruto and Yagura went over to him “you need to calm down. You were only recently given back control, you can’t push it” said Yagura who was still feeling the side effects himself.

“I c-can’t … have to find …”

The blonde sighed “Yagura is right, why don’t you tell me who you want to find and I’ll find them?” he offered. The Uchiha took a second before agreeing … Naruto had to lean in to hear everything cause the man was quickly losing consciousness “I got, I’ll find her. Come on Yagura, lets get Isobu out first” the sealing took no time at all and Naruto wasted no time jumping onto the roof “Cyan, we need to go somewhere north east of here”

 **“of course Naruto”** the blue dragon spread her wings and flew off in that direction …

XXXXXXXXXX

“I wonder what Naruto is up to” commented Hitomi as she stood outside with Hiashi and Hizashi.

“I’m sure he’s doing something incredible- …” the Hyuga’s jaws dropped as a dragon … a real dragon flew right over the village of Konoha …

Hitomi blinked and smiled “yeah that has Naruto all over it” though they couldn’t see the blonde on the dragon’s back they knew he was involved …

XXXXXXXXXX

“lets see he said Madara took him to a cave in a swampy area around here to show him that his friend Rin was being held captive there” said Naruto.

 **“I see a cave hidden over there”** suggested Cyan.

“yeah that must be it” …

XXXXXXXXXX

Kurama sighed “I miss Naruto” … only moments later the very blonde in his thoughts appeared and with five people … two were on stretchers held by his metal puppets and one was standing with Naruto … but the last two men in spare baggy clothes caught his attention … a man with long white hair and the other had waist length brown hair with pink bangs that made his brown eye stand out …

Tears flowed from the red head’s eyes … it was Saiken and Isobu … his family was together at last!


	12. Teach Us Naruto!

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

**Pairing: Harem – Naruto x Kurama / Shukaku / Kokou / Son Goku / Chomei / Matatabi / Torune / Itachi / Sasuke / Neji / Shino / Gyuki / Saiken / Isobu / Utakata /**

**Last Time:**

Tears flowed from the red head’s eyes … it was Saiken and Isobu … his family was together at last!

XXXXXXXXXX

Minato scowled “this is fucking ridiculous! How could the rebels win?! They were out matched in every way!”

“hey Minato calm down. I know you had some business with Cloud, but it’s no big deal” said Jiraiya cheerfully, he clearly didn’t know what kind of business it was cause he wouldn’t be so friendly with his former student if he knew about the kidnappings …

“yes … yes you’re right” (it’s not like anything can be traced back to me so there’s no point worrying) he thought “so tell me, have you found out anything about that dragon flew right over Konoha?” asked Minato with a smug smirk, he was sure the dragon flew passed the village cause it knew Hiro was its master …

Jiraiya grinned “as a matter of fact I do, the dragon came from the desert far south of here before landing in Mist. Soon after it traveled over the village and landed near a cave in a swamp. While it was in Mist there were several reports of none other than Trickster being seen riding on its back”

“of course, a titan having the dragon would make perfect sense because the prophecy says Hiro has to defeat the titans … that must be how he gets the dragons to bow to him, by defeating their master” theorized the blonde … the toad sage smiled slightly, in any other circumstance he would think this was obsession and it was getting out of hand, but considering Minato only lost his youngest son less than three months ago it might be a good thing to keep Minato’s mind off the tragedy …

XXXXXXXXXX

“this won’t be an easy task” said Danzo as he looked at a set of maps with Yahiko, Nagato and Naruto.

Naruto nodded “you’re right, but if we start with these villages” he pointed to a set of villages on the east side of the map “including the mining and fishing villages then we’d have a good foot hold”

Yahiko pointed to the southern most part of the map “that will destroy the trading and if we have Naruto’s metal puppet army here to attack at the same time then that should cover a good deal of the territory. The biggest issue is the main kingdom in the center and the western kingdom”

“definitely … the defenses are strong in the western kingdom” said Nagato who had fully recovered.

“true, but there should be a way around them … what’s this?” Naruto pointed to a crescent moon shaped mark.

Danzo frowned “that is a strange ravine”

“were there any temple ruins near it?” asked Naruto.

“yes, on both sides. Why?” asked Danzo as he looked at the blonde who appeared to be nearly 18 years old …

“I don’t think that is a ravine … I think they’re old catacombs and that means they could go right under the kingdom” said Naruto.

Yahiko put a finger to his chin in thought “that would be an excellent entry point. I’ll take Sai and Shin to check it out”

“I’m feeling much better so I’ll come too” said Nagato as he followed Yahiko out.

A moment of silence passed before Danzo asked “are you sure about uniting all these villages and kingdoms into one nation Naruto?”

“yes … I can’t stand by and let things keep spiraling down hill for these people. The villages in the east are constantly being raided or just fighting with each other as the kingdoms are butchering, raping or enslaving people and that’s not the worst … it’s anarchy” said Naruto seriously.

“just making sure cause once you do this there’s no going back” stated Danzo as Lee, Tenten, Sakura, Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon, Gaara and Fu came over to them.

Naruto crouched down and smiled “what’s up guys?”

Garra smiled excitedly “we wanted to ask you to something … can you train us father? Please” pleaded the red head. Danzo chuckled, Gaara and Fu have been calling Naruto father for a while now … it started as an accidental slip of the tongue, but when they saw that the blonde didn’t mind they happily kept calling him that.

“of course” he looked around and pointed to a nearby clearing “lets go over there” they all moved to the clearing “now I know Gaara and Fu can access their chakra, but if I’m right you guys can too”

Konohamaru smiled sadly “my uncle showed me just before we were taken …”

Tenten put a hand on the young boy’s shoulder to comfort him “Sakura, Lee and I went to the academy, but were kicked out for yelling at that jerk Hiro. He was making fun of Lee cause couldn’t use chakra”

“I see … well lets start with the basics” he said as Hanabi and Hinata joined the group …

XXXXXXXXXX

Matatabi smiled as he watched Naruto instruct Meogi, Hanabi and Udon on how to activate their chakra as he showed the leaf balancing exercise to the others and taught Lee the basic katas for a style of taijutsu that fit him perfectly …

The former cat demon couldn’t take his mind off of what his brothers told him about sex … he wanted to do some learning too … so he jumped off the roof of the house and strolled over to the group of students …

“Naruto can I talk to you a minute?”

“yeah sure” he unsealed Doppel and activated the henge so the metal puppet looked like him.

After leaving Doppel to watch his students he followed Matatabi to his bedroom “so what did you want to talk to me about?”

“I want to know about sex. Show me” said Matatabi.

Naruto’s eyes widened “you mean now? … of course you do” the blonde sweat dropped as blue haired male nodded … Matatabi had the same strange sense of timing as his brothers, but at least there wasn’t an audience this time. Naruto chuckled slightly and moved closer …

A gasp slipped passed Matatabi’s lips as Naruto cupped his face and gently tilted his head so they were looking in each other’s eyes “Naruto, what are you-…” there was something about those blue eyes looking deep into his that made it impossible to finish his sentence.

Their faces came closer and Matatabi tried to understand why his heart was racing … then their lips met. The warmth of those lips moving against his own sent tingles of pleasure down his spine. He didn’t even know his eyes fluttered closed … then the blonde’s tongue slipped into his mouth to coax his to play … at some point the hair tie holding up the blue locks was removed … Matatabi moaned into the kiss and his back arched as Naruto moved his hand into his shirt to tease a pink nipple …

Matatabi whimpered as Naruto pulled back “don’t stop … ahhh” his shirt hit the floor and the blue haired male squirmed as the blonde kissed his way down his body. The former demon could feel his body get hotter and react in strange ways as those strong hands moved along his most sensitive areas … his cock twitched and quickly became hard … his face was flushed and his heart was racing as that hot tongue moved along his skin. He barely noticed that Naruto removed his pants before picking him up and placing him on the bed.

“Naruto ahhhhhh why does ahhh this f-feel so good? oooh” screamed Matatabi as the blonde’s hot mouth consumed his cock “ahhhh some thing is c-coming ahhh” his hips bucked against the hot mouth as a heat coiled in his stomach … his toes curled and his back arched completely off the bed as his first orgasm was ripped from his body leaving him limp … Matatabi looked up at the blonde through dazed eyes “don’t … stop … show me … everything” he panted as he spread his legs wide for Naruto.

Naruto groaned at the sexy sight of the flushed begging male before him ”damn, you are cute” he put his hands behind Matatabi’s knees and pushed them up against the bluette’s chest giving him a delicious view of the twitching pink entrance. Naruto let his tongue trace the pucker before pushing his tongue passed the tight ring of muscles …

“oooooh so soo good ahhh its just my butt ahhh ooooh so good” the blue haired male moaned and thrashed as the tongue stretched his tight virgin ass. His cock hard again and pouring pre cum. Suddenly everything stopped … Matatabi looked up at Naruto who was leaning over him from a spot in between his legs …

“are you ready Matatabi?” Naruto asked softly and the former demon nodded. Matatabi gasped as he felt something big kiss his entrance … his eyes widened as the blonde’s big cock buried itself deep into his body … his inner muscles squeezed the hard manhood. It was such a different and amazing feeling having that large throbbing erection in him … but then Naruto started moving.

The long powerful thrusts turned Matatabi into a moaning mess … any thoughts or logic seemed to get fucked right out of his head. He swore he saw fireworks every time Naruto slammed into a spot inside him …

“oh ooooh ahhhhhhh Naruto oooooh yes I’m ahhh I’m going to break ooooooh” the blue haired male screamed as he came hard splashing his cum on himself and the blonde. The feeling of Matatabi’s inner muscles clenching tightly around him made Naruto groan and pour his own seed deep in the bluette’s ass …

XXXXXXXXXX

Gaara smiled as Naruto came back “look I got six leaves stuck to me” said the little red head.

“impressive!” he exclaimed as sealed Doppel away … he checked everyone’s progress … Meogi, Hanabi and Udon unlocked their chakra and were starting the leaf balancing exercise and everyone else had at least four leaves stuck to them “very good, lets take a break to eat … something wrong Lee?” he asked as they went back to the main house where they could smell Iruka cooking food.

“I can’t be strong without chakra, can I?” said a sad Lee.

“not at all, you can be very powerful without using chakra. Jutsu for sure you can’t do, but I know that you don’t need jutsu to be powerful. I’ll help you become an awesome taijutsu master and when you get the hang of taijutsu I’ll make you your own weapon” said Naruto confidently.

Lee grinned “you know how to make weapons?! Cool!”

“yes I do … here, this is the bingo book. check out some of the people who don’t use jutsu” he unsealed the book and gave it to Lee. Lee eagerly flipped through the book, but grew sadder as he didn’t find any. Then his eyes landed on Ty’s profile and his eyes widened as he read the truly amazing things the taijutsu master and blacksmith accomplished without chakra … he took a close look at the picture and realized something … Ty looked exactly like the disguise that Naruto was wearing when he first saved them at Cloud. Ty was Naruto!

“Naruto-sensei, I will become strong!” exclaimed Lee.

Naruto grinned “I have no doubt” they went into the main house and got ready for lunch. That’s when he saw Obito and Rin in the living room talking with Itachi, Utakata and Kurama “how are you guys doing?”

Obito smiled “great! It’s been so long since I had control of my body … and apparently a lot has changed. I’m sorry about what my sensei did to you … and for calling you Minato when I woke up” said an embarrassed Obito, even Rin looked hurt by everything she learned about Minato’s cruelty.

“that’s not something you should apologize for, so what do you plan on doing with your new found freedom?” asked Naruto.

Rin glanced at Obito for a second and smiled “we wanted to stay and help you unite the kingdoms”

“thank you, I could use the help” he said gratefully. After lunch they headed back to train, but on his way out Naruto was grabbed by Chomei, Gyuki, Saiken and Isbou …

“Naruto we want to talk with you. The same talk you had with Matatabi” said Chomei.

 Kurama chuckled as Naruto blushed and took his brothers into a bedroom “good thing Naruto has a lot of stamina” Itachi nodded with a light blush gracing his cheeks … it was going to be a busy day …


	13. The Beginning

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

**Pairing: Harem – Naruto x Kurama / Shukaku / Kokou / Son Goku / Chomei / Matatabi / Torune / Itachi / Sasuke / Neji / Shino / Gyuki / Saiken / Isobu / Utakata /**

**Last Time:**

Kurama chuckled as Naruto blushed and took his brothers into a bedroom “good thing Naruto has a lot of stamina” Itachi nodded with a light blush gracing his cheeks … it was going to be a busy day …

XXXXXXXXXX

“yay! I did it” yelled little Fu as she stood upside down under a branch.

Naruto grinned “yes you did, great job! It’s nearly dinner time so we better wrap this up guys” everyone grabbed their things and ran back towards the houses. Sakura stopped and seemed like she wanted to say something “something wrong Sakura?”

“no … ummm … why do you want us to learn healing techniques that don’t require chakra?” asked the pinkette.

”there will be points in your life where you will be out of chakra and if you or a teammate is injured you need to know what to do. Trust me, I’ve been in that place a few times … now what do you really want to ask me?” he smiled as Sakura twitched and he crouched down to her level.

Sakura glanced at the other kids “why were we taken? It doesn’t make sense. Why would someone take kids from families and orphanages?”

The blonde sighed “greed, that’s why. By taking you it’s possible to make your aunt vote in favor for your kidnaper’s desires. Konohamaru was taken to help bring power to another clan”

“clan status and power? The hokage should have enough power” muttered Sakura.

“how did you know the hokage took you?” asked the blonde.

“we figured it out when the guards started talking about the rebels. They said that the hokage was funding Cloud and because of that he got favors tat landed them their ‘babysitting job’ … and I’m sure I saw the hokage before they drugged us for the trip to Cloud” said Sakura who was shaking slightly in anger as she thought about the hokage.  
The blonde smiled and placed his hand on her head effectively calming her down “your aunt knows you’re safe and don’t worry about the hokage … he’ll get his one day“ he watched as the pinkette smiled and ran for the house where the tasty aroma of food was coming from (he let them see him … dammit Minato, you were never going to free them)

XXXXXXXXXX

Fugaku scowled “he’s mad”

“who is honey?” asked Mikoto as she walked into her husband’s study.

“Minato … he’s losing it. He actually tried to force a proclamation that will give Hiro a harem and the hokage status when he’s older” growled the Uchiha clan head.

“what?! He can’t do that! … that’s why he wanted council women Haruno’s vote, that bastard” muttered Mikoto.

Another Uchiha member bolted into the house “FUGAKU-SAMA! IT’S urgent!”

“what is it?” demanded the clan head.

“it’s councilman Takashi … h-he’s dead”

“WHAT?!” Fugaku and Mikoto left the compound and quickly went to the morgue …

The medic in charge walked out to greet them “so good to see you Uchiha-sama”

Mikoto frowned “not really considering the circumstances … how did the councilman die?”

“i-it was just a simple heart attack” the medic quickly left te room and started putting the councilman’s body away.

“he seemed scared” whispered Mikoto.

Fugaku nodded and caught a glimpse of the councilman’s hand as he was covered with a sheet and rolled away … his finger was broken “something isn’t right here, we need to gather all the evidence we can and get to the Daimyo fast or Minato will completely take over”

“maybe we should ask Nar-” Mikoto forced herself to not complete that name out loud.

“no, we can’t involve him. I don’t want to risk him being revealed … he’s safer if people think he’s dead. I can understand Hiashi calling him for help or us sending our kids to him, but he must stay out of the village” said Fugaku as they walked out of the morgue.

“you’re right … if Minato finds out …” Mikoto let her sentence drop.

The clan head held his wife close “you should go and stay with Itachi-” his plea was silenced as Mikoto placed a finger to his lips.

“our sons are safe, that’s all that matters. I’m staying” said the stubborn Mikoto.

XXXXXXXXXX

Nagato examined a large boulder at the base of the ravine, he could see an opening behind it “hey Yahiko over here!”

“what is it?” asked the orangette as he, Sai and Shin went over to the boulder.“”

“there’s an opening behind this boulder. It looks like it might be the catacombs” said Nagato.

Sai pulled out a piece of paper and a brush “lets not touch anything. If we cause a cave in and we’ll attract attention and there goes our way in. My mice will investigate for us” the ink mice he painted on the paper came to life and scurried into the opening “we hit pay dirt. This is the entrance … it never ceases to amaze me when Naruto says something he shouldn’t know anything about like ancient cultures”

Yahiko nodded “yes it is something … we should head back and report this” he said eagerly.

“one sec, my mice have enough light to make a map” said Sai just as his mice returned and collapsed on the paper … the ink spread out and formed a map “alright, lets go since clearly Yahiko is lonely without his Konan here” the orangette blushed as his comrades snickered at him … he was being very pushy the entire time they were away from camp.

“well he has been away for a long time. He’s probably ready to burst and rape the nearest person” said Shin. He and Sai glanced at each other and screamed “No Yahiko don’t! we’re too young!”

*bang*crack*

“idiots” grumbled Yahiko as left Sai and Shin on the ground with steaming lumps on their heads and while glaring at Nagato who was laughing hysterically.

XXXXXXXXXX

“he wouldn’t want to be with me … it’s understandable I guess” muttered Torune as he watched an insect scuttle out of his skin. The former ROOT agent sniffled sadly and removed his goggles revealing amber eyes brimming with tears. He wiped his tears away just as Itachi came over and sat next to him …

“it’s good to see them finally smiling” said Itachi as he saw Sasuke training with Lee.

Torune looked up and smiled as he saw Shino and Neji training too ”yeah, I was worried about them” he glanced at Itachi and raised an eyebrow as he saw the Uchiha focused on his own stomach “is something wrong Itachi?”

“huh? … oh, no nothings wrong. I was just wondering … what it would be like to be pregnant” said Itachi with a light blush on his face.

“pregnant?” gasped a confused Aburame.

Itachi nodded “yes … Kurama, myself and the others are trying to convince Naruto to put his copulation seal on us-”

Anko poked her head outside with an evil grin on her face “ooooh really, you would make a great mommy Itachi-chan. I should tell your mom this” she  ran into the house.

“Don’t You Dare Anko!” yelled Itachi as he bolted after the kunoichi.

The insect user barely noticed the Uchiha tackle Anko “pregnant … maybe” he smiled at the idea. He found Naruto relaxing by the waterfall not far away “ummm … Naruto, I wanted to tell you that I … I love you an I know you probably don’t want to be close physically, but I can help raise your child and give you some if that’s what you want. Please consider it” he waited patiently as Naruto stood up and walked over … a long blade appeared in the blonde’s hand startling the bug user …

*shred*rip* Torune didn’t have time to react … the blade sliced through his clothes and he was pinned to the ground with Naruto on top of him holding his wrists above his head in one hand. His shirt was gone, his goggles were on the ground and the top part of his pants was gone leaving his hip bones exposed.

The blade vanished and the blonde leaned over to looked in those amber eyes “why would I not want to touch your body? You’re sexy …couldn’t be because of your insects because that would be ridiculous. After all, I consider the Aburame family and never had an aversion to their insects … so what’s stopping me from making you scream in pleasure, hmm Torune?” he purred as he leaned in close.

The bug user was too shocked to answer, he just mewled as Naruto’s lips caressed his … the kiss alone made his cock slowly twitch to life. Lower and lower the blonde moved down his body … his hands were released. Torune’s back arched as that hot breath grazed his nipple …

“oohhh ahhhh hahh ngh ah oh god yes” moaned the raven as his nipples were teased mercilessly by that hot mouth and those strong fingers. Torune squirmed against the blonde … his butt lifted completely off the ground as Naruto’s fingers slipped into what was left of his pants and fondled his balls … the bug user’s body was flushed and very aroused.

Naruto licked his lips at the sexy sight of the raven writhing in pleasure under him “damn you’re so sexy” he groaned as Torune bucked his hips against his hand. He took his hand away earning a whimper, but then quickly pulled away the last of Torune’s clothes and pushed a finger into the bug user’s tight ass. Not long after a second finger was pushed in …  
“Naruto ahhhhh oooh yes please take me, I want your ahhhh cock ahhhh stop teasing me” moaned Torune wildly as those thick fingers stirred his insides. He screamed and came shooting cum on his abs as Naruto found his sweet spot. Naruto continued stroking that sweet spot bringing him back to full arousal … suddenly the blonde pulled his fingers out making the raven whine and buck his hips in an attempt to get those fingers back into his needy hole …

“do you want something bigger Torune?“ purred Naruto as he tapped the tip of his cock against the twitching pink pucker.

The flushed horny bug user mewled “yes yes I want you to fuck me!” he body shuddered as his inner muscles were stretched as the large cock was pushed into his body “oooh god ahhhh s-so big ah so deep” his body quivered as Naruto sank into him all the way up to the hilt.

The blonde gave Torune a second to adjust before he started moving. The bug user grabbed the blonde’s shoulders and held on as the powerful thrusts turned him into a puddle of pleasure “yes oh god yes fuck me ahhh fill me with your cum!” Naruto kissed him without pausing in his thrusts … Torune couldn’t hold back … his back arched and his toes curled as his orgasm hit him hard leaving him a limp cum coated mess on the grass.

Naruto smiled as he pulled his limp cock out of Torune “I love you” he kissed the bug user’s temple before dressing and taking him to his room … the only reason he left Torune’s side was because he sensed Yahiko and the others nearby. He slipped out the  window and landed in front of them.

Yahiko tossed him the map “you were right, those were catacombs, but we shouldn’t try anything until we are prepared since it doesn’t look very stable”

“sounds like a plan. I doubled the number of metal puppets I have so we have more than enough to complete the main phase” said Naruto.

Nagato smiled “so this is happening”

“yes … get the others, we begin the invasion in two days” said Naruto.


	14. Interupted by a Turtle?

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

**Pairing: Harem – Naruto x Kurama / Shukaku / Kokou / Son Goku / Chomei / Matatabi / Torune / Itachi / Sasuke / Neji / Shino / Gyuki / Saiken / Isobu / Utakata /**

**Last Time:**

“yes … get the others, we begin the invasion in two days” said Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXX

Yahiko frowned as he went over to Naruto “I did an inventory and we’re going to need more medical supplies if we are going to do the invasion tomorrow”

“really? Hmm … I’ll go and get some then” said the blonde.

“your going there aren’t you, I’ll go with you” said Kurama as he set Gaara down.

Gaara watched curiously as his father figure pulled out a pair of black glasses “where are you going father?”

Naruto set the glasses on his nose and he changed … his eyes turned lime green and lost their pupils as his hair turned into a messy mop of gray/white locks “I’m going to a conference. I was invited as Tinker so I can get into and get a large amount of anything at the National Science Domain if I say I’m studying it”

“I will come with you then” said Yahiko.

Danzo sighed “Yahiko you can’t go”

“what? Why not?” asked the orange haired ninja.

“need I remind you that your face is plastered every where because you were used as the face of the criminal Akatsuki. No one knows that the Akatsuki disbanded so you are a wanted man like many people here. Naruto had to burn three aliases, but has still has a safe identity as Tinker and Kurama and his brothers are unknown …” Yahiko frowned at the veteran’s words before glaring at Nagato who was the reason he had a record in the first place.

Nagato gulped and chuckled nervously “ummmm … oops?”

*thwack* Nagato clutched his head, which was now sporting a large steaming lump courtesy of Yahiko …

“guess I have to stay then” the orange haired ninja grumbled ignoring his friend’s whimper in pain.

Tinker sweat dropped “errr … ok. See you guys in a little bit” he and Kurama used the hiraishin metal puppets to vanish and reappear in front of a gigantic building “here we are” he said and they went inside.

“wow …I always wanted to come here, but it would’ve been impossible when I was sealed away … Kushina and Hiro hated anything that required brain cells” said the red head.

“then you go have fun and look around while I join the conference. I’ll only be a few minutes then I can ask for what we need” he chuckled as Kurama immediately started exploring the unusual statues and models scattered throughout the huge old building.

“Tinker long time no see! Ready for another long boring conference?” said a brown haired man in front of him.

“gee Hachi, don’t sound so excited” commented Tinker sarcastically and they laughed as they handed their invitations over.

“well if you young brats want to leave then go” snapped an older gentleman.

Hachi rolled his eyes “father time is as bright and cheery as ever … how are your projects going?”

“moving along … oh I have something you might be interested in” Tinker reached into his pocket and gave Hachi a gem. He snickered as his friend’s eyes nearly popped out.

“this is an incredibly rare find! Where did you get it?” asked Hachi excitedly.

“I found it in the Mirage Desert” said Tinker.

“you have serious balls going to that desert” gasped Hachi as they took their seats …

Two hours later …

“damn that took way to long” Tinker sighed as he left the building. Kurama ran up to him and hugged him “sorry about that Kurama, did you wait long?”

Kurama smiled “not at all, I only just got here myself. I had a lot of fun, but people kept mistaking me for a woman” the red head pouted.

“now you can’t blame them for that” muttered the disguised blonde as he looked at the cute short Chinese dress his lover was wearing … it showed off Kurama’s curves and long legs beautifully … he smiled and wrapped his arm around Kurama’s waist as they headed down the road, but before they could get very far a kunai embedded itself in the road in front of them.

“it’s an honor to finally meet you Tinker-sama”

Tinker turned to the speaker and saw a leaf anbu with a turtle mask “anbu-san? why are you here?”

Turtle bowed “the hokage wishes to discuss a partnership and as a show good faith I’ve come bearing gifts” the anbu stepped to the side revealing three men, one with light blue hair and glasses, one with messy orange hair and red eyes, and the last one had short white hair and teal eyes, they all had dazed glassy looks in their eyes …

Naruto instantly knew the three men were being controlled by a seal, but he couldn’t say that because Tinker is a civilian and knows nothing of seals. So he played dumb “these people are a bit out of it, are they on a drug of some sort”

“yes, pain medication” Turtle lied as he watched Tinker examine the three people. Tinker was 6 feet 2 inches tall with messy gray hair and glasses. Tinker’s companion, Kurama, was 5 feet 9 inches tall with long red hair and green eyes, but the anbu wasn’t sure if Kurama was male or female.

“why do you want to offer me these individuals?” asked Tinker.

“they volunteered” the anbu lied again. Turtle didn’t notice Naruto release three metal puppets that had their invisibility seals active.

“I see … and what is this about exactly?” the hidden shadow puppets moved behind the three dazed people and removed the seals binding them. Unfortunately, the effects of the seal will take a while to completely wear off.

“this is a proposition, these three have offered themselves as research subjects in exchange for you helping the hokage study aging and reversing it in the body. The hokage will of course fund everything you need including the experiment you’re looking into, cybernetic body replacements” said Turtle.

Naruto could see the glazed look in their eyes slowly fade away. The three men could probably hear what they were saying now “the ancient quest for the fountain of youth so to speak … that is a tempting offer, but I don’t normally take research subjects without informed consent. When the drugs wear off they can tell me whether or not they want my help by themselves. I need to hear it from their own mouths”

Turtle nodded “that shouldn’t be a problem. I will bring them back” the anbu approached his three captives and was going to take them back to Konoha… Minato would most likely use a different seal on them ...

That is, until Kabuto’s eyes widened and he yelled “Tinker please help! We don’t want to be experiments!” the instant those words left Kabuto’s lips the puppets moved in front of the three men and Kurama hit Turtle with a chakra enhanced fist that sent the anbu flying into a tree. Just as the anbu started getting up a giant snake appeared and devoured him …

The three captives smiled in relief as a man appeared “Orochimaru” they each mumbled before passing out.

“Kabuto! Kimimaru! Juugo!” the snake sage ran over to them and breathed a sigh of relief “thank god they’re alright … I’ll go” he winced as he realized that Tinker was standing there and was about to take the three men with him … but Tinker had the feeling Orochimaru wanted to ask him something …

“you don’t have to … you want to ask about something right?” asked the ‘civilian’ … the snake sage paused and looked down at the three men.

“you’re famous with finding treatments and cures for diseases … I understand if you would rather not talk to someone accused of such crimes, but I need help with Kimimaru’s lung condition or he will die” the snake frowned as he looked at the white haired male

“there’s nothing wrong with two scientists talking … and as far as I’m concerned there’s nothing wrong with a scientist talking with a man who was framed for his crimes“ said Tinker bluntly.

Orochimaru blinked and his eyes widened “h-how did you know?”

“your apprentice Anko-” Tinker was interrupted when the snake sage grabbed his shoulders.

“you know Anko?! I heard she vanished from Konoha! Where is she? Is she alright? Please tell me Tinker!”

“ok ok just take a breath … I can explain things better when we get to my house” said the civilian inventor.

“yes … yes you’re right” the snake sage picked up Kabuto as Tinker held Kimiimaru and the red head grabbed Juugo … in a split second Orochimaru felt Tinker’s hand on his arm and suddenly they were in a completely different place “what the … that was the Hiraishin … how do you know it?”

Tinker smiled “that’s a long story … I’ll start with this” he reached up and removed his glasses … the snake sage watched in fascination as gray hair became gold and green eyes became blue and whisker like marks appeared on those tan cheeks …

“Naruto?” gasped the very confused sage as he accidently dropped Kabuto.

Naruto’s eyes widened “I didn’t except that …”

“I’m not surprised, Orochimaru used to come over to the Namikaze compound a lot before being banished. Oh I’m Kurama by the way”

“well yes. Actually I used to take care of you … it seemed like every time I came over you would be abandoned in your crib and crying so I made a habit of stopping by to check on you, but you were young and I was banished around your third birthday … I’m sorry Kurama, I don’t recognize you. How do you know about me? … and how are you alive and so much older Naruto?” asked Orochimaru.

Kurama chuckled “that’s the long story. Lets go in, it’s already getting dark” they carried the three unconscious men into the building on the right … the snake sage couldn’t believe what he heard that night …

XXXXXXXXXX

An anbu with a cat mask entered the hokage’s office “hokage-sama” she bowed.

Minato grinned “ah yes Cat, have you heard from Turtle yet?”

“no hokage-sama, but I went to see where he was … Orochimaru intervened. I don’t know how, but he found out that we captured his men and were going to trade them for Tinker’s assistance. Orochimaru’s actions most likely startled the inventor because Tinker was no where to be found” said Cat.

“that’s fine, thank you for your work, dismissed” after the anbu left Minato sighed “mother isn’t going to like this” he shivered at the thought of a pissed off Tsunade “how did he know? … did someone tip him off? … maybe we should look for a leak”

XXXXXXXXXX

“it’s down here” said Nagato as he lead the way to a large boulder blocking the entrance to the catacombs near the western kingdom.

Naruto glanced at Orochimaru “can I ask how you knew where to find Kabuto and the others?”

“I was tipped off by an anbu with a blank mask … he had to be from Konoha with that kind of information, but I don’t know who it was … thank you for looking at Kimimaru, it’s good to know that he will be alright … Komorebi is a better name for you” said Orochimaru. Naruto smiled, but was worried that the blank masked anbu was one of his family members … he hoped that wasn’t the case …

Sai waved his hands “the catacombs is here”

“Yahiko is with Sasori and coming from the north with some puppets … my puppets surrounded the villages in the east … Kisame and Deidara are taking the islands with more puppets … let this invasion begin” said Naruto as he used a jutsu to make the boulder quietly sink into the ground …

XXXXXXXXXX

Mikoto looked up as an anbu with a white mask entered the compound “how’d it go?”

The anbu dropped the blank mask on the table revealing the face of Fugaku “it went perfectly … I hope this makes up for forcing Orochimaru out of the village without hearing him out … are you alright?” he asked as he saw his wife shiver …

“yes … I just had a strange feeling … like something big is going to happen” she wondered what that could be …


	15. The Rebel Armies

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

**Pairing: Harem – Naruto x Kurama / Shukaku / Kokou / Son Goku / Chomei / Matatabi / Torune / Itachi / Sasuke / Neji / Shino / Gyuki / Saiken / Isobu / Utakata / Kimimaru / OC ‘Sato’**

**Last Time:**

“yes … I just had a strange feeling … like something big is going to happen” she wondered what that could be …

XXXXXXXXXX

“Sato this is insane! We don’t have the manpower to free the country from both the central kingdom of Tasso and our western kingdom of Gemini. It’s impossible! Hell, we can’t even find an entrance to get in Tasso … it’s even more impenetrable than Gemini with it being built into a fucking mountain, unless you can walk up a cliff … we have to settle for liberating Gemini and then try to take Tasso later” said a muscular man in a green military uniform.

A young blonde man with purple eyes in a blue uniform frowned “I know what you’re saying Black, but the second we over throw Gemini the king of Tasso will attack all of the villages and islands … these two kingdoms have been at war for so long. It was never really a war I guess, more like a sick competition, but either way it won’t stop unless we can take everything once, _before_ they even realize the scales of power shifted”

Black sighed and rubbed his temples trying to ease his headache “you’re the leader of the rebels Sato so I won’t stop you, but please think this through. Everyone will be too tired to do both kingdoms in the same week. It takes three days just to get to Tasso, which is more than enough time for them to get the news and then send an army of planes and ships before we even find a way in … just think it through”

“yeah … thanks for the talk” Sato sighed as Black left the tent “it’s the only way, I know it … but we can’t do it … we have to do something soon though … the villages in between the kingdoms have been reduced to rubble. If these two greedy bastards of kings aren’t stopped soon … what will happen to us all?”

“General Sato we received news from Cube! He is waiting for you outside of Night Crawler valley!” announced a solider from outside Sato’s tent.

Sato grinned “yes finally some good news!” he jumped onto a horse and raced out of the camp … he stopped after a mile and got off his horse … after walking around found someone and went over to the man in a familiar blue cloak “Cube it has too long my friend. You made it out of Gemini safely I see … are things going according to plan?” the cloaked man remained silent “Cube? ” Sato felt a chill rush up his spine “Cube?” he casually reached for a knife as he touched the man’s shoulder …

That simple touch sent the cloaked man to the ground. The cloaked fell aside revealing the bloodied and beaten corpse. All the color drained from Sato’s face … thee was no doubt that this mangled body was that of his friend Cube, but he had no time to morn for the second the body hit the ground several soldiers leapt out of the surrounding long grass. This was a trap …

Sato spun on his feet to block a strike from a sword and just barely managed to jump away. He stabbed one soldier and kicked another out of the way as he tried get back to his horse. With a flip he dodged a slash and sidestepped a soldier in front of him. one soldier was crushed by a tree that Sato sliced through with one swipe of his blade.

There was no doubt that he was strong, but after slitting the throat of the twentieth soldier he was starting to slow down. A painful thud of something hitting his back knocked the wind out of him … in that moment the soldiers that remained alive grabbed him …

“well, well … it’s about time we caught you Sato the rebel leader”

The rebel leader looked up “Captain Roach” he scowled at the large bald Captain of the Gemini military.

“it’s Roache!” the captain roared before letting a smirk grace his face “I think it’s about time you met the king” Sato was dragged off towards the castle of Gemini.

XXXXXXXXXX

King Crab was the king overruling Gemini. He was a tall thin man with a penchant for buying peoples as slaves and using them in some of the worst ways for his sick entertainment.

The king looked up from his cup of tea as Captain Roache entered his room and bowed “Captain Roache what brings you to my chambers?”

“your majesty we found that troublemaker leading the rebellion” said Captain Roache.

“good bring him in” King Crab raised an eyebrow as a young lean man with blonde slightly shaggy hair and deep purple eyes, with a faint scar under his right eye, was dragged in chains and forced onto his knees in front of him.

“this is Sato, the leader of the rebels your majesty” announced Captain Roache.

After calmly sipping his tea the king looked at Sato “so you’re the one influencing my people. I lost many potential servants because of that bomb you arranged for that auction house. Don’t think ill of Cube, he didn’t reveal anything. We let him think he escaped and killed him when he sent the note. A waste really, he was a great builder, but it was your fault for turning him traitor and having him try to make a massive tunnel into the kingdom for your army”

Sato glared “I didn’t need to convince him and really it was his idea to make tunnels. Cube already hated you not that it’s difficult to hate scumbags like you”

Roache was fuming with anger “Watch your mouth! You’re in the presence of a king! Tell us where your army is now!” Sato smirked and remained silent.

King Crab continued to quietly watched Sato and ignored the captain’s loud furious ranting “silence Roache” the captain instantly shut his mouth “I believe we’re going about this the wrong way. We should simply show everyone that Sato was captured and has given his allegiance to me”

“I would never” glared the rebel leader.

“we’ll see” a sadistic smirk stretched across the king’s face “Roache get the cameras going and get ready to broadcast this on every channel. Mary get my kit” the naked girl with a collar strapped around her neck in the corner nodded fearfully and rushed out of the room “strip him” was the last order the king spoke.

The remaining guards smirked and started tugging at Sato’s clothes “DON’T TOUCH ME!” he kicked back and successfully broke the first guard’s jaw as Mary returned with a large box.

“it is always more fun to break a strong one” chuckled the king as he opened he box.

“King Crab we have an emergency! We’re being invaded!” screamed a bloody soldier as he limped into the room.

The king scowled “by who?” the soldier opened his mouth to answer, but then froze … all the color drained from the soldier’s face, he was the picture of terror as he raised his shaking finger and pointed … at someone behind the king. King Crab’s eyes widened and he along with everyone else spun around …

In the seat where the king was sitting only moments before sat a man with spikey blonde hair, tan skin, whisker like marks adorning his cheeks and striking blue eyes. The newcomer was clearly strong judging by the muscles that rippled under the green shirt and black pants.

“who the hell are you?” snarled the king, but the man ignored the question and looked at Sato …

“my friends are excellent at getting information so I bet you’re the rebel leader Sato we heard rumors about, right?” Sato was stunned by the man before him … he just nodded to confirm the information.

“I asked you a question-AHH!” the king shrieked as a second man dropped down from the ceiling, but the panic didn’t last long when he noticed the person was a beautiful red head with emerald green eyes. The king started drooling at the sight.

“everything is being broadcasted Naruto” said the red head. Sato blinked as the two guards holding him suddenly dropped dead … he turned and saw a man in a loose blue yukata with a flute like thing that apparently blew bubbles and a man with samurai armor.

The king smirked as he looked at the red head’s body “these fools you’re with will die soon once the planes are released so why don’t you swear yourself to me and I’ll protect you-”

*BOOM*Boom*booom* a series of earthshaking explosions shook the castle …

The whiskered man smiled “that your majesty was the sound of your planes going down”

The king clearly didn’t believe it, but when he looked out of the window he knew it was true “what do you people want? I’m a king! I can give you anything! Just name it” the king screamed … he turned to he newcomers and saw the whiskered man kneeling in front of Mary.

“stay still for me sweetheart and close” he asked softly … the young girl didn’t seem afraid and did as asked “what do I want you ask? That’s simple” a sword appeared in his hand out of thin air and held to the girl’s neck. Sato was kept from helping the girl by the man in samurai armor and the rebel leader was forced to watch this man bring his sword down on Mary …

*clang* Sato looked in shock as the girl’s collar hit the ground in two pieces. Mary touched her neck and her eyes snapped open …

“I want these people to smile again” said the whiskered man known as Naruto who draped a cloaked on the girl as she cried happily … she was free …

King Crab smirked cruelly “so you care about these commoners” just as Roache entered the room again and was surprised to see these newcomers “Roache order the warships and bomber planes to attack the islands” Roache nodded and hit a button on his sleeve before anyone could stop him. Sato glared at Roache and punched the captain so hard he became embedded in the wall behind him … which sadly for him was at the end of a very long hallway “no matter, I can call off the attack if you call your people and tell them to retreat”

“asshole” muttered Sato and watched to see what Naruto would do … and mentally kicking himself for not realizing that King Crab had this dirty trick up his sleeve.

Naruto tapped the deice in his ear “hey Kisame, Deidara, in coming”

 _“got it boss”_ said Kisame’s voice over the device …

XXXXXXXXXX

A young woman with short brown hair in a lovely pink dress was walking along the bridge with her little boy …

“mommy, mommy, look boats!” the little boy pointed to the water.

The mother chuckled and looked towards the ocean “oh dear god” the color left her face as fear set in … those weren’t boats, they were warships! The mother grabbed her son and ran for the village.

*boom* she flinched and held her son close as she expected a bomb to hit ...

*splash* she looked around and saw a man flying in the sky on a giant bird and a plane sinking in the water. Suddenly hundreds of strange metal puppets appeared seemingly put of thin air and lined up along the coast.

“I don’t see what Sasori was complaining about. Deidara can be fun to work with … my turn” the mother turned to the speaker and her eyes widened as a very tall blue skinned man dropped down from somewhere in the canopy over her head. She held her son as she watched in awe … the man hefted a massive sword wrapped in white binding above his head effortlessly and threw it like a lance.

Many of the other islanders arrived to investigate the loud explosions …

“oh my god those are warships from Gemini and they have bombers planes! What do we do-” the islanders watched in shock as the blue skinned man jumped at an extreme height and landed on the sword and rode the blade to the closest warship. The man actually jumped off his sword and ran on the water’s surface, but the most amazing thing was what happened. The man took his blade and cleaved straight through the steel ship splitting it in half.

“he singlehandedly destroyed a warship! Who are these people?” the islander yelped as the giant white bird land next to them and the blonde man on its back smirked at them.

“you want to know? Go turn on your TVs” the man on the bird looked up and saw another plane coming “this is fun” he exclaimed and he flew off towards the plane.

*boom* the plane exploded moments later … some of the islanders panicked as a chunk of contorted metal fell towards them, but then the puppets sprang to life and with awesome strength repelled the metal pieces away …

XXXXXXXXXX

_“it’s done boss”_

Naruto nodded “well that’s out of the way. Your military was brought down” stated Naruto calmly.

“you’re lying! That can’t be, my military is the strongest there is!” the king smirked and reached for a phone on his mantel … he dialed a number “come in are you at the islands?” he was met with only static “come in … I said COME IN!” but yet again only static answered back … he paled and dropped the phone “w-who the hell are you people?”

“we came to bring peace” said Naruto he glanced at the man holding the bubble making flute “Utakata restrain him” Utakata smiled and blew a large bubble that quickly swallowed the king and carried him all the way up to the ceiling “now to get to Tasso”

Sato blinked “how are you going to do that? Do you have a plane? It will get shot down if you get to close and unless you can walk up a mountain it’s pointless”

Naruto smiled “can you guys handle everything here?”

The red head chuckled “yes and I’ll keep Sai and Shin under control” he kissed Naruto and Sato’s eyes widened as Utakata kissed the blonde as well. Naruto looked slightly surprised too, but gently kissed the raven back … and Sato ws also stunned that the red head only smiled …

“Sato” Naruto’s voice snapped the rebel leader back to his senses “you said Tasso couldn’t be taken unless you could walk up a mountain, care to join me and see it happen?” the rebel leader raised an eyebrow and looked at the out stretched hand … finally he took Naruto’s hand and yelped as he was thrown onto the whiskered man’s back as they jumped out the window.

They were going to die … Sato was sure of it. He clung to Naruto’s back positive that they wee going to plummet to their death, but then Naruto kicked the side of the palace and propelled himself towards another building and began … running up the side of the building!

“how are you doing this?!” exclaimed the rebel leader.

“it’s a technique from my old home” said Naruto.

“old home … where are you from and how did you get in Gemini?” asked Sato.

“I come from the other side of the Chaos Mountain range and we used the network of ancient catacombs under the far west side of the kingdom”

“there are catacombs under the kingdom already!” yelled Sato in complete shock.

“yes, but don’t beat yourself up about not knowing about them” he tapped the device in in his ear “Yahiko, Sasori, are you guys at Tasso?”

_“almost there”_

“right, don’t attack yet. The rebel army will be joining us” said Naruto earning a look of disbelief.

_“got it”_

“where is your army?” asked Naruto.

Sato blinked, the question dumbfounded. After a second he shook off his shock “in his hills north east from here”

“ok hold on” said Naruto … though it didn’t take long to make it to the rebel camp Sato found himself getting quite comfortable on Naruto’s strong warm back …

Was this really going to happen today? Will the horror of war finally end?


	16. Taking Count

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

**Pairing: Yaoi M/M Harem – seme Naruto x Kurama / Shukaku / Kokou / Son Goku / Chomei / Matatabi / Torune / Itachi / Sasuke / Neji / Shino / Gyuki / Saiken / Isobu / Utakata / Kimimaru / OC ‘Sato’**

**Last Time:**

Was this really going to happen today? Will the horror of war finally end?

XXXXXXXXXX

Sato smiled and pointed up ahead “the rebel camp is right over there … shame”

“what was that?” asked Naruto.

“oh umm nothing” Sato squeaked. He didn’t want to admit that he wasn’t ready to get off the larger blonde’s back just yet.

“ok … here we go” Naruto landed inside the camp and it wasn’t a friendly welcome …

All the rebel soldiers have been frantically looking for Sato since he hasn’t been heard from after leaving to meet Cube … you see the broadcast from Gemini didn’t have Sato for very long. In fact the entire camp missed the first part … they only know that Gemini was freed by an unknown group, but not that Sato was there … or that Naruto was an ally. So everyone made a reasonable assumption …

“STEP AWAY FROM OUR COMMANDER OR WE WILL SHOOT!” every single soldier raised their guns or whatever weapon they had at the whiskered man they believed was holding their commander hostage.

General Black appeared looking furious “unhand Sato now”

With a tick mark pulsing on his temple Sato got off Naruto “Quiet all of you and drop your weapons” the effect was instant … everyone lowered their weapons “Naruto is not an enemy-”

“oh so he’s a boyfriend or something? About time” said one soldier and several other nodded their heads.

“yeah I was starting to think our commander was a nun!” laughed another soldier and many others started laughing. Sato turned bright red with a furious blush and it only got redder when he heard Naruto chuckle.

*boom* Sato slammed his fist into the earth below his feet making a crater and effectively getting everyone’s attention “all joking aside, we all need to get to Tasso now”

“this is about Gemini being over thrown isn’t it?” Black said seriously.

Sato nodded “Naruto is the leader of the group that over threw King Crab. He managed to destroy their military, but Tasso needs to be taken out now”

“that just got far more difficult. King Ash managed to get his laser cannon system back up and running” said Black.

“shit … no one can get within 500 meters with that damn system. It was supposed to be down for another week at least. It’s was already a challenge with just the anti-aircraft guns” Sato frowned.

Naruto raised an eyebrow “so that was you guys who disabled that system. I received information about that impressive feet, but you don’t need worry about that. It’s my peoples job to break down the defenses. The problem is that we don’t know the advanced technology of Tasso so we don’t know how to disable the security system inside”

“I see, that’s why you need our help. You heard him, everyone prepare to fight!” Sato yelled and every soldier saluted before rushing to get everything they need.

“they respect you a great deal” commented Naruto.

“yeah … they’re all bullheaded, but you won’t find people more loyal” said Sato as his already began to line up to move out.

“how many soldiers do you have?” Naruto asked.

“5,600” Sato answered.

“I think I can manage that with only a three puppets” muttered the ninja.

Sato raised an eyebrow “what do you mean Naruto?”

“Tasso is fast at getting information and that broadcast from Gemini didn’t help. I have details on their practice drills so I know that it takes them three hours to gather their army. We got here in thirty minutes, we need to get this entire army to Tasso in under two and a half hours” explained the ninja.

“in other words before Tasso has a chance to prepare an attack … that is the best option by far, but it’s not realistic. Even if everyone could run through the trees like you it would still take five hours to get there” said Sato.

“you’re right, but there are other ways … could you tell them to stand so they are all touching?” Naruto asked.

The rebel leader looked curiously at the ninja for a moment, but shrugged “everyone stand so you are all connected. Shoulder to shoulder and place your arms on the shoulder of the soldier in front of you” they tightened their ranks and completed their orders without question, even General Black …

Everyone looked surprised as three metal puppets appeared out of thin air …

“so that’s what was following us all the way here” Sato looked at he puppets with interest as Naruto looked at Sato with a similar interest.

“most people wouldn’t notice something invisible … you are impressive” the puppets spread out evenly and waited “hold onto me Sato” Naruto said and Sato held onto the tall blonde’s arm … the strangest sensation wrapped around all of them. They all reflexively shut their eyes as a dizzy spell hit them, but then they all opened their eyes and they saw something shocking in front of them … it was Tasso!

The castle itself was built inside a large mountain, which is why it is also called Mt Tasso. The only parts of the castle visible from the base of the mountain are 20 towers circling the base of the mountain, five towers sticking out of the top and a few windows with rock shutters. The towers around the base were the main guns for the laser system and the highest towers were the anti-aircraft towers. To make things more interesting there is only one way in the castle … a platform about halfway up the mountain for planes to land or take off …

King Ash and his son Prince Blu were ruthless with defenses. King Ash is known for using his laser system to murder anyone who happens to step within range of the laser system and actually made it a game. Prince Blu however is known for sending his soldiers out to pillage and bring him back slaves under the cover of darkness … there are never witnesses left except for those who see Tasso’s planes in the distance. Some say there are underwater passageways for their submarines, but no one has seen them and considering their king’s paranoia no one would be surprised if the submarines were in a separate location and never see the castle.

Sato stared at the mountain in shock along with the rest of his army as Yahiko came over to Naruto.

“Anko, Konan, Shukaku, Itachi and Torune are almost here” said Yahiko as Sasori perched in a tree nearby.

“that’s good. Once they get here we can take out that laser system” said Naruto.

The rebel leader finally snapped back to reality “how are you going to take those out? The lasers destroy anything that comes within range. It’s very difficult just getting close” Sato wondered out loud.

“from what we gathered the laser system is controlled by heat and motion sensors, right?” asked Naruto.

“yeah, that’s what makes it such a pain … King Ass and Prince Blubber knew what they were doing” muttered Sato.

Naruto and Yahiko chuckled “we thought it was King Ash and Prince Blu” said an amused Naruto.

Sato shrugged with a little smirk “my names fit better” the ninjas and the rebel soldiers either laughed or snickered at the comment. Everyone became far more relaxed.

“we’re here!” yelled the rambunctious purple haired woman as she landed near the rebels with four other people “Cool! You must be the real rebel guys! Come here!” she pulled the first soldier into a bone crushing hug … Sato sweat dropped as his soldier turned purple before she finally dropped him.

“Anko don’t play with them” Sato glanced at the handsome raven with black eyes scolding the purple haired woman. A spark of sadness hit him when he saw that same man kiss Naruto along with the amber eyed raven and the sexy purple haired man …

Yahiko smiled as he stood next to the woman with a blue paper rose in her hair “so should we begin?”

“what do you think ‘woman who will bear Yahiko’s future kids’ … why’d you pick such a long codename Konan?” Anko smirked as Yahiko turned bright red.

Konan chuckled “it fits the best, I really like it” she purred softly as she swayed her hip so she brushed up against Yahiko’s side. Many people around sweat dropped as poor Yahiko passed out.

Sasori shook his head “one man down and we only just started” he tossed Yahiko off to the side and into a into a pond effectively waking him up “shall we?”

“yes. Your soldiers have gas masks I see. They should put them on” said Naruto as he covered his face with a black anbu mask

“ok, everyone put on your masks” Sato and his soldiers all placed gas masks over their faces “even if you stop the lasers the anti-aircraft guns could still fire down on us. Do you have a plan for that?” said Sato with his voice slightly muffled by his mask.

Naruto nodded with a smile “I have an … aircraft of sorts. I’ll distract and take them out as you all advance. Alright you guys, they are only one hour into preparations. Lets move”

Shukaku started things off by making a hand sign … a mist made of sand appeared and began drifting against the wind towards the castle. Sato and his rebels watched in an awestruck silence as they were covered by they mist. They couldn’t it, but Anko made a hand and thousands of snakes came out of the forest and moved ahead. Then insects mixed in with the sand.

(I get it … they’re using the sand, snakes and insects to mess with the sensors. I never knew such techniques existed! We can’t waste this chance) he whistled signaling to his army to advance ignoring the snakes slithering ahead of them … everyone began moving, but Sato was curious on where Naruto disappeared to. Suddenly something shot out of the sand mist and into the sky … it was a dragon! “DRAGONS AREN’T AN AIRCRAFT!” he yelled. He swore he heard the blonde ninja on the dragon’s back laugh …

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto held onto the gray scales of Brimstone’s back “we need to take out those towers at the top of the mountain before they start shooting at the army below”

**“got it … this beats babysitting”**

“you think you’re fast enough to dodge those guns?” asked Naruto with a smirk as the guns turned towards them and aimed …

 **“hell ya, just don’t fall off”** Brimstone roared and raced for the towers …


	17. Birth of a Sun

**I don't own Naruto and I don't make a profit off my stories**

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

**Pairing: Yaoi M/M Harem – seme Naruto x Kurama / Shukaku / Kokou / Son Goku / Chomei / Matatabi / Torune / Itachi / Sasuke / Neji / Shino / Gyuki / Saiken / Isobu / Utakata / Kimimaru / OC ‘Sato’ / OC ‘Jewel’**

**Last Time:**

“you think you’re fast enough to dodge those guns?” asked Naruto with a smirk as the guns turned towards them and aimed …

 **“hell ya, just don’t fall off”** Brimstone roared and raced for the towers …

XXXXXXXXXX

A skinny old man in expensive robes known as King Ash cackled as he watched a massive television screen “that idiot King Crab. Serves him right for getting captured. Blu do you see this? It’s hilarious!”

“yes mmmm I see father mmm” answered a bulbous black haired man through a mouthful of food while sitting in front of a long table filled with food. Blu didn’t even bother to wipe his chin of the juices and crumbs as he chewed. The young man with long black hair braided down to his waist dressed in a blue genie outfit with a collar around his throat had the disgusting job of mopping up the mess the gluttonous prince left behind.

“King Ash shall we begin deploying troops to Gemini?” asked a soldier who approached the throne.

“yes, strike while they are confused and weak! Bring me King Crab’s head too, I have the perfect spot on my mantel for it” King Ash cackled as the soldier to prepare for the destruction of Gemini.

“how should mmmph we celebrate father? mmm a feast?” Blu smiled at the thought. The dark skinned servant rolled his exotic golden eyes as he wiped the prince’s greasy chin. The servant’s name was Jewel because of the red diamond cut mark in the center of his forehead and he wanted nothing more than to slice through the prince’s throat with a butter knife, but that’s why he had chains on his wrists and ankles keeping him out of reach from anything sharp. There was also a guard ready to shoot him if he tried anything … again.

Why would the king and prince keep Jewel if they clearly will be killed if he gets loose? The answer is simple, humiliation and revenge.

You see Jewel has successfully defended the mountain villages that were in between the two kingdoms from Tasso’s rein for years … that is until two years ago. In a fit of rage at being beaten by a small army King Ash sent his entire army to overwhelm the mountains in an attack and captured several people. Ash forced Jewel to surrender in exchange for his peoples lives, but then he forced Jewel to watch as he used each captive as target practice with the laser grid and on low power so they died slowly.

Death wasn’t satisfying for the king in Jewel’s case though. Instead he wanted the leader to suffer as a servant for defying them and here they were … inches away from a furious skilled fighter waiting for the first opportunity to kill them …

“a feast wouldn’t be a bad idea” the king pondered. They ordered the servants to begin a feast to celebrate King Crab’s defeat.

A soldier ran into the room “your majesties, there’s something approaching the base of the mountain”

“what a wonderful day” cackled King Ash as he turned back to the jumbo screen and pressed a button to show views from multiple cameras. Jewel clenched his teeth, he knew the king was going to override the automatic sensors on one laser and kill who ever was coming towards the mountain “lets see which laser should I use … the visibility sucks! What’s with all this sand floating around? … ah ha, I got you!” he switched the view to one camera and aimed at a human shaped silhouette …

*bang* Jewel bit back a scream as he watched the silhouette of an innocent person collapsed on the ground dead …

Prince Blu clapped “an excellent shot as always father”

“yes quite your majesty. I shall tell the guards at tower 3 to collect the remains of your kill for display as usual” said the soldier with a bow before leaving.

King Ash grinned as he saw a red light flick on and a smaller screen come down “oh this day keeps getting better. Some foolish pilot is flying towards our airspace”

Jewel was biting his lip so hard it was bleeding. It was painful for him to be chained up as people were dying. As the king and prince focused on the anti-aircraft camera he looked at the screen showing the view for tower 3 and prayed the person died quickly without too much pain, but he saw something strange …the arm of the person who died was revealed when the wind blew the sand just right and Jewel was shocked to see the arm was wooden … like a puppet!

After a second the screen automatically switched back to showing the views from multiple cameras and Jewel noticed several more alarming things from the laser tower cameras. First, the sand storm was surrounding the entire mountain. Second, the storm was moving up the mountain and against the wind. Third, the heat and motion sensors were going nuts. Jewel smirked as he realized what was happening and wished the invaders the best of luck. At this point he didn’t care if he was caught in the crossfire as long as this kingdom crumbled …

“what the hell is that?!” the king screamed catching Jewel’s attention. The former mountain village leader looked at the anti-aircraft screen and his eyes widened in shock and awe as he saw something impossible of flying at them … it was a silvery gray dragon! The king cackled and picked up a phone “I want that dragon! All guns shoot it and the bastard on its back down!”

_“yes your majesty”_

(he has so much fire in his eyes … the eyes of a dragon) thought Jewel as he watched the blue eyes of the blonde man riding on the dragon’s back. The dragon swiftly dodged all the blasts and drew closer … and closer … and closer still. Jewel looked straight up at the ceiling and waited for something to happen and it did …

*crash*boom* the entire mountain of Tasso shook with the force of a huge impact and the picture on the anti-aircraft screen blacked out. Being a well trained fighter Jewel quickly regained his balance, but the king and prince were thrown to the floor in a heap. Several things were sent clattering to the floor including a sharp fork, which landed with in arms length of Jewel who grabbed it instantly …

*bang*

“shit!” Jewel cursed as he clutched his bleeding arm in pain … he forgot about the guard assigned to watch him who kicked the fork out of reach the second he dropped it.

King Ash smirked “serves you right” he groaned as his creaky bones lifted himself off the floor “someone go find out what happened to my dragon! … and get someone to help Blu up” ordered Ash as he saw the prince flailing on the floor unable to get up do to his shear weight.

The guard nodded “it may take a minute with everyone in the hanger to go for Gemini-”

“I don’t care! Just get it done!” snapped the king making the guard jump slightly and rush for the intercom on his wristwatch … he never made the call though.

*boom* the sound of a massive explosion thundered through the castle and the roar of a wild monster ripped through the air. The dragon was getting in the castle … Jewel could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end as heat from flames racing down the hall scorching everything in its path.

A spot on the stone wall began to smoke and Jewel instinctively stepped back s far as the chains would allow … he was right to do so … a column of fire broke through the wall opening a gaping hole in the wall. The heat was so intense he shut his eyes. Once the heat died down he opened his eyes … Jewel frowned as he saw that the king and prince weren’t roasted in the flames, but then he saw him … the man with the dragon eyes.

“King Ash and Prince Blu, I am Naruto Komorebi and I’m here to remove you from the throne” stated Naruto.

King Ash paled and pointed a boney finger at Naruto “y-you … you’re the one who was on the broadcast getting rid of King Crab! How did you get here?”

Naruto shrugged “I ran really fast” the sarcastic response made someone laugh and Naruto turned to a dark skinned man in chains … Jewel felt his heart race as his eyes met those of the blonde’s … they felt familiar, like someone from a distant dream or a past life.

“with what army exactly? No one can get close enough to help you. You’re a dead man!” even as the blonde warrior looked away from Jewel to look at the cackling king he found himself unable to look away from the blonde man with the whisker marks …

“so you haven’t noticed” said Naruto. Jewel’s eyes widened as he remembered the invaders hidden by the sand and turned to the screens. The cameras were failing one after another. Right before the last monitor cut a group of men with gas masks appeared out of he sand and the picture was destroyed … the only thing the screen showed now were the words ‘tower signals lost’…

“NO! NO! NO! summon my army! I’ll make you pay for this!” King Ash screamed. The guard went back to trying to use his intercom, but the words they heard were nothing short of unbelievable …

 _“assistance needed in the hanger! A dragon is rampaging on the runway! Help-”_ the message was cut off leaving only crackling static behind.

Naruto rolled his eyes with a chuckle “Brimstone doesn’t want to leave until his babysitting shift is done so he’ll be hanging out in your hanger until the others make it up the mountain … that’s a stupid move” Naruto sighed as the guard pointed his gun right at the blonde.

“call off your army and beast or I’ll shoot you-” the guard gasped and gurgled as a sharp black projectile landed in his throat.

Jewel’s eyes widened, he knew the blonde was the one that threw it, but he barely saw Naruto move “let me free” he pleaded of the blonde ignoring the horrified looks on the prince and king’s faces.

Prince Blu flailed on the floor “that man is a criminal! He’s dangerous! Besides the chains can’t be taken off without a blacksmith”

“oh is that all” Naruto shrugged and looked at the chains “making my own weapons happens to be a hobby of mine” a sword appeared in his hand as if by magic and he slashed at the air around the captive … for a split second the king smirked thinking Naruto was a fool, but then the chains fell to the ground in pieces and Jewel looked right at him … he was a dead man … Jewel picked up the nearest sharp object which was a steak knife this time and quickly slashed the throat of the king, The prince paled as the king fell dead drowning on blood and began thrashing frantically trying to get up as Jewel came closer.

“hey what are you-” Jewel snapped at the blonde who pulled him back away from his prey, but then he saw why Naruto stopped him … Blu was thrashing so hard that the unstable floor under him collapsed letting the prince fall to his death with his father’s body …

Jewel fell silent and listened … he flinched as he heard a crash and knew it was over! He turned to Naruto “thank you master”

Naruto raised an eyebrow and shook his head “master? you don’t need to-” the blonde was silenced by Jewel’s finger being placed against his lips.

“my name is Jewel and where I come from it’s tradition to call the person we respect master, it doesn’t mean servitude” Jewel explained as he moved closer to Naruto.

“oh I understand, I doubt I could control you even if I wanted to” said the blonde with a chuckle.

“as long as you understand that … master is also what my people call the one we will marry” before Naruto could even process the information was grabbed by the collar and dragged into a steaming kiss …

XXXXXXXXXX

“Sato how long will it take to complete this process for peace?” asked Kurama as he, his brothers, Itachi, Torune, Jewel, Uakata, Shino, Sasuke, Neji, Kimimaru, Sato and Gaara were soaking in the hot spring near the Rainbow waterfall where Naruto’s two houses were.

Sato sighed as he sank into the hot water of a hot spring “it isn’t done even with the kings stopped… the problem is that everyone wants to stay separated. Naruto will have to convince the island people, the people of each kingdom and the villages along the coast that it would benefit everyone to come together … ummm I would say maybe five years, why?” Sato raised an eyebrow as many of the others pouted.

“we wanted to have Naruto give us a special seal, but he wants to try to settle any treaties first” said Itachi.

“what’s this seal for?” asked Jewel curiously.

Before anyone could answer Gaara did “the seal is to make it so they can have father’s kids. I get more brothers and sisters” he said happily making most blush and the two non ninjas jaws drop.

“you mean the seal can make men pregnant? That’s impossible, right?” asked Sato who was beyond stunned.

Kurama chuckled “I think it is pretty obvious that Naruto excels at the impossible” Sato and Jewel both knew that that was very true … after a few more minutes everyone went to the houses. The reason they were back at these houses was simple, Jewel had no where else to go and Sato didn’t want to party with all his men … and they wanted to meet Naruto’s adopted kids, Gaara and Fu. They also wanted a safe place to operate from until things settled. Naruto and the others were using his puppets to teleport back and forth to meetings …

“I know he can do it, but it will take time” Sato pouted and got out of bed “I can’t sleep like this” he dressed in gray pants, black shirt with a long blue jacket and carefully stepped passed the kids sleeping on fluffy futons on the ground. He paused to tuck Gaara back in the sheets when the little red head rolled out from under the sheets in his sleep. Sato smiled at the green haired girl who cuddled a teddy bear before leaving the house and went to look at the Rainbow waterfall …

Many thoughts went through his mind as he watched the water. Most of his thoughts were about Naruto and his lovers. For many years Sato has been fighting and not taking time for love, but now he had no clue how to talk to Naruto or explain his feelings. Honestly he was a bit jealous of the others who didn’t have that problem. Hell, Jewel said he outright pulled Naruto into a kiss without a second thought and Kimimaru kissed Naruto the second he stepped in the house without a word before hand. Sato couldn’t imagine doing that without fainting!

There was another thing that made him nervous, his looks. All of Naruto’s lovers or boyfriends were drop dead gorgeous! Kurama and his brothers were oozing a certain feminine beauty. Itachi and many others were very sexy ninjas. Even though Sasuke, Shino and Neji decided to wait to further their relationship with Naruto until they were older it was obvious they would mature into very handsome men. Jewel was that exotic wild beauty no one could tame …

Sato sighed as he looked at his reflection in the water “I don’t fit in- Naruto?” he turned and saw the blonde standing there.

“sorry did I bother you?” Naruto asked sheepishly.

“no I was just having a hard time sleeping so I came out here … Gaara and Fu are adorable” said Sato with a smile

Naruto chuckled “yes and precious … I’m sure the others asked you about time already”

“yes they did. They know I’m helping with these meetings so they wanted to know … I told them five years give or take, but I don’t know for sure because you also mentioned making a official ninja village right here and that could be tricky without knowledge on what goes into a ninja village” explained Sato.

“yeah, I was worried about that, but I think it’s a good idea … what should I even call this new kingdom come to think of it?” Naruto blinked as he realized he never gave it any thought.

The rebel commander tapped his chin in thought before picking up a stick “the islands are stubborn” he drew a triangle in the dirt with stick “the villages along the coast and other places with refugees all agree that they don’t agree” he drew another triangle pointing in a different direction than the first “the two kingdoms” he drew two more triangles “and a ninja village” he drew one more triangle make a circle of five triangles pointing away from each other “and you want to connect them” he drew a circle connecting each triangle.

“the Sun kingdom” said Naruto as he looked at the sun with five rays drawn on the ground “that’s prefect … is it true that when a new king or leader comes into power a dance is preformed?”

“yes, it seems to have been the only tradition in all places, why?” Sato asked and then broke down laughing at the worried look on Naruto’s face.

“you sure you don’t want to be emperor?” asked Naruto in a pleading tone.

Sato rolled his eyes as he tossed his stick aside “it’s a simple dance, I’ll teach you” he grabbed Naruto’s hand and placed Naruto’s other hand on his waist before placing his hand on the ninja’s shoulder. Slowly they went through the steps until suddenly Naruto pulled a few moves that Sato did not explain “I thought you didn’t know this dance” commented Sato who was so happy he was dancing with Naruto that he didn’t really care.

“maybe it’s a past life kicking in … or this was a good excuse to dance with you” said Naruto softly. Sato couldn’t help but smile and his heart raced as their faces came closer together. Their lips met with a warm loving kiss …


	18. Pink Poka Dots

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

**Pairing: Yaoi M/M Harem – seme Naruto x Kurama / Shukaku / Kokou / Son Goku / Chomei / Matatabi / Torune / Itachi / Sasuke / Neji / Shino / Gyuki / Saiken / Isobu / Utakata / Kimimaru / OC ‘Sato’ / OC ‘Jewel’**

**Last Time:**

“maybe it’s a past life kicking in … or this was a good excuse to dance with you” said Naruto softly. Sato couldn’t help but smile and his heart raced as their faces came closer together. Their lips met with a warm loving kiss …

XXXXXXXXXX

“hokage-sama, we completed our investigation” said an anbu with a cat mask as she handed over a file.

Minato gave a frustrated sigh “it took long enough. How could it take three years to find a leak- …” the hokage opened the file and lost track of what he was saying do to the stunning information in the report “you’re dismissed” Cat nodded and left the office via the body flicker jutsu leaving Minato alone.

After several moments the Namikaze snapped the file shut, rose out of his chair and walked out of his office with the file in his hand. Barely four minutes later he entered his house and went into his study. The file was tossed onto the desk where he promptly slammed his fist into the wall.

Kushina ran into the room and gasped “Minato your hand!” it was just a couple cuts, but that was enough to make Kushina freak out and get some bandages “what was that all about?” she asked.

“sorry … I broke the wall” mumbled Minato.

The red head rolled her eyes “I don’t care about the wall. I want to know what made you punch your fist through it. Did it say something mean?” she teased getting her husband to chuckle.

“I know who the leak is and apparently it’s worse than I ever thought possible” muttered the hokage softly.

“what could possibly be that bad?” she raised an eyebrow in confusion as her husband picked up a file on his desk and handed it to her. Kushina took the file and opened it. Her eyes widened in shock as she scanned the contents “Fugaku … I can’t believe it … and this says he, Hiashi and Shibi have been digging into past cases including …” she gasped and paled “Naruto’s murder … you don’t think they know, do you?”

“maybe, but I know we need to do something soon. Shibi is going to do clan business outside the village. The Daimyo’s is going on a trip to in a couple days before coming here and considering the timing he probably is actually going to deliver evidence of our crimes” said Minato as he leaned against his desk.

“there’s only one option then honey … they should be killed” remarked Kushina seriously.

“is that alright with you? Mikoto is your friend” Minato held his wife close.

“of course … this is for Hiro and the good of the village” said Kushina firmly, but then she tilted her head as if a thought occurred to her “why do we even need the Daimyo anymore? We should prevent anything from stopping us”

Minato nodded and kissed the top of her head “we already removed the betrayer, but we need to stop this and remove what can stop our efforts… why are they trying to ruin this when these things need to happen to help Hiro who is the chosen one?”

“I don’t know honey. Everyone else is happy to give Hiro everything simply because he is your son, but they have been fighting us every step of the way. That minor incident with Sasuke, Shino and Neji was the first of many things. We shouldn’t have been forced to take Hinata and Hanabi to make them cooperate” the red head frowned.

“yeah a lot of good that did” muttered the hokage with a sour expression on his face “if anything that made things worse after the rebels won and strangely enough they never were cooperative … they must have someone helping them and caring for Hinata and Hanabi. I bet Shino, Neji and Sasuke are with that person too”

Kushina raised an eyebrow “who the hell would do that and go against us?”

XXXXXXXXXX

“Naruto ahhhhhhh Naruto harder oh god so good!” moaned a pale man with dark hair and yellow eyes … it was Utakata, a flushed thrashing and very naked Utakata bent over a table with Naruto behind him thrusting his large cock into the tight clenching heat.

“damn you’re so tight around me” Naruto groaned as Utakata’s inner muscles clenched around him each time he slammed into that sweet spot deep inside. The blonde’s grip tightened on the slender pale hips as he felt Utakata lose a little strength in his legs and pulled the raven down into his lap when he sat down into a chair behind him. Utakata cried out in pleasure as the cock plunged deeper into him and the angle against his sweet spot abruptly changed.

“oohhhh fuck! Naruto!” the raven’s back arched and he threw his head back over the blonde’s shoulder as Naruto grabbed his hips and began lifting him up and down on the hot thick manhood. Utakata’s bucked frantically trying to keep in time with the powerful thrusts, but he quickly lost all focus as he felt his release coming “Naruto! Naruto I’m ahhh cumming!” his toes curled … his back arched and his entire body jerked as he came hard spraying long thick threads of cum onto the floor. The powerful orgasm left Utakata limp in Naruto’s lap unable to move so he simply purred as he was filled with the blonde’s hot cum. The two just relaxed in that position for a few minutes and basked in the afterglow of sex. Utakata tilted his head back and kissed Naruto lovingly on the lips.

Naruto chuckled as his lover whimpered when he tried to pull out his limp cock “I’m going to have to go to the meeting soon … or would you prefer I went with you like this” Utakata blushed a furious red at the thought and let Naruto pull out of him, but he loved the feeling of the cum dripping out of his ass.

Utakata pouted as he was set on the couch and watched through dazed eyes as Naruto got dressed “I want the seal too”

“you know I vaguely remember a similar conversation three years ago involving this seal … something about waiting five years for children” said the blonde with a mock sigh

“you’re ahead of schedule with the plan and besides we all agreed that waiting would be a good idea, but we didn’t say we would wait” was Utakata’s cheeky response.

Naruto chuckled as he put his shirt on ”are you sure?” Utakata smiled and nodded eagerly “can’t say no to you or any of the others” he smiled and kneeled on the floor in front of Utakata.

The blonde moved in between the slender legs and gently kissed the soft skin on the exposed stomach. The former demon vessel licked his lip as Naruto completed a string of hand signs. Once the hands signs were done the tips of Naruto’s fingers were coated with small pink flames of energy. Naruto looked in Utakata’s eyes and kissed him before touching the bare stomach with his pink energy fingertips. The reaction was instant … Utakata gasped as a slight prickling sensation and warmth filled him from head to toe.

“that feels weird” the raven shuddered, but eagerly looked down at his stomach and saw a ring of seven pink dots circling his bellybutton.

“You heard me tell the others about the delay and changes, right?” asked Naruto.

Utakata nodded as his fingers traced each dot “yes, there are seven stages involved and each stage changes something inside me to make child bearing possible. As each stage is done a dot will disappear and when they are all gone I can have your children”

“exactly, now I really should go” Naruto chuckled as Utakata pouted and kissed the raven again before finally leaving out the front door of the large mansion they were in. It was a beautiful four story estate with three circular towers … really it was closer to a castle than anything else and was on top of a hill overlooking a village that was still in the middle of construction … and the Rainbow Falls!

“father!” the ten year old Fu ran up to him smiling with Yahiko and Gaara trailing behind her “can you train with us today? Please”

“of course, just give me one hour to finish my meeting and I’ll meet you” said Naruto. Yahiko held Naruto’s shoulder and the two disappeared. They reappeared in front of a building in the kingdom of Gemini where Sato was waiting for him “Yahiko, why are you still here with me?“  
Yahiko smiled “leading isn’t something I’m good at. Nagato can handle that … thank you … for everything, Emperor Komorebi”

The blonde rolled his eyes “you can call me Naruto”

XXXXXXXXXX

Jiraiya opened the door to the Namikaze compound and saw Minato, Hiro, Tsunade, Kakashi and Kushina sitting down to eat breakfast “hey guys!”

“what a surprise” said Kushina as she set down a plate of meat “have a seat” the sage grinned and sat down between Kakashi and Minato.

“what kinds of things have you heard Jiraiya? Anything good?” asked Kushina.

Hiro smirked “yeah, like where are my dragons?” demanded the average height red head with a streak of blonde hair.

“I have not seen any sign of your dragons yet, but I did hear some interesting rumors” the toad sage paused to make himself a plate of food “first off, Hanzo was killed and Rain is now under different management”

Minato’s eyebrows rose as his interest peeked “really? … maybe I can negotiate a treaty”

“it’s possible. This new guy seems far more reasonable, though I haven’t found out who he is yet. Everything is hush hush until the economy is stable” said Jiraiya.

Kakashi nodded “makes sense. Have you found anything on those titans?”

“I traced Ty all the way to the Land of Iron where I found that all the weapons he has been noted to have carried were traded to other samurai and soon after Mifune signed a treaty with a new ninja village called the village hidden in the Mirage” said the toad sage as he popped a piece of grilled meat in his mouth.

“Mirage? Never heard of it. Where is it?” asked Tsunade.

“it’s on the other side of the Mirage Desert” stated Jiraiya. Everyone except Hiro choked on their food or drink. Hiro just shrugged it off as unimportant. Anything not about him, training or dragons wasn’t interesting.

Kushina took a few seconds to clear her air way “what? How is that possible? That desert is impossible to cross!”

“don’t know, but I heard that Cloud, Mist and Rain are making deals with Mirage too something about rich resources like metals and gems” said the toad sage.

The hokage frowned “why hasn’t this village come to Leaf or Sand? Our reputation is far better”

“who cares, they’re a weak village compared to us. Can you teach me a new jutsu?” yelled Hiro as he finished his meal. Jiraiya chuckled and he and Kakashi left to train Hiro in the backyard.

Minato leaned over and whispered into his wife’s ear “as far as you know we don’t know anything about the other clans. When Shibi leaves we act like nothing is weird and invite Mikoto and Hitomi to dinner with their husbands. We’ll finish them there”

“what about Shibi? We can’t let him go” Kushina whispered back as they went outside to watch Jiraiya try to explain something to Hiro.

“he won’t get far” was the cryptic response from the hokage.

Tsunade smiled as she came outside “so Hiro will be graduating soon, only one year … hard to believe he is 14 already”

“yep, I’m making Kakashi the team leader” said Minato happily.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto grinned as he watched his students and children train “Danzo said everything is going smoothly with the ninja village construction and Iruka has the school set up with himself and Rin as teachers” he commented casually to Kurama and Shukaku.

“Gaara isn’t going to go on missions so soon right?” asked a concerned Shukaku.

“no, I made the graduating age 15, so it will be some time before they have missions, but Lee, Sakura, Tenten and Hinata can go along with Shino, Sasuke and Neji if they want” said Naruto.

“well Emperor, what’s next?” asked Kurama with a soft purr.

Shukaku smiled and snuggled against Naruto “I know what’s next” Naruto smiled softly and kissed both of them …


	19. Ashes

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

**Pairing: Yaoi M/M Harem – seme Naruto x Kurama / Shukaku / Kokou / Son Goku / Chomei / Matatabi / Torune / Itachi / Sasuke / Neji / Shino / Gyuki / Saiken / Isobu / Utakata / Kimimaru / OC ‘Sato’ / OC ‘Jewel’**

**Last Time:**

Shukaku smiled and snuggled against Naruto “I know what’s next” Naruto smiled softly and kissed both of them …

XXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke smiled sat with his brother, Shino and Neji on the roof of the castle they now lived in with Naruto “the dots have been gone a week, do you think you’re pregnant?” the younger Uchiha asked eagerly.

“I don’t know yet. I’m going to wait a couple more days to take the test” Itachi said calmly despite the fact that he was extremely excited on the inside. He never thought he would feel so strongly about this, but he wanted to be a mother ”have you both talked to Naruto about … intimacy?” Itachi frowned. The obvious blush wasn’t what concerned the eldest Uchiha. It was the flicker of fear “he isn’t Hiro”

Neji sighed “we both know that, but … it isn’t easy thinking about sex without remembering that bastard and those anbu forcing us down”

“I can see that” Itachi admitted, but the laid back with a smile “maybe going ahead anyway will help. You both adore him that much is clear and Naruto will never hurt you like that. He could help you forget and move on … it works on me”

“what do you forget?” Sasuke chuckled with an amused smirk at the thought of his big brother forgetting anything.

Itachi licked his lips “everything … he fills me with so much pleasure that I can’t even think. My mind completely melts at his touch and those eyes” Itachi bites his lower lip as his body reacted to the thought of the blonde. He didn’t notice Kimimaru, Sato and Jewel join them on the roof or Sasuke, Shino and Neji blush at his words and lean in to listen closer “those eyes of his are gentle, but always filled with a burning lust and admiration as he roams your body as though you were the sexiest thing alive. He makes you scream and lose complete control as his hot mouth and strong hands search for and tease every spot that gives you the most pleasure. Your body will become a quivering puddle of ecstasy and that’s before he even enters you” Itachi let in a sharp breath as the image of the large cock. The Uchiha’s back arched a little as his hardening cock pushed against the fabric of his pants “for someone’s first time they might he freaked out by Naruto’s size, but by the time they get to that point Naruto has you so hot and horny that you’re actually pleading for the massive manhood to be rammed into your body filling you, stretching you and pounding into you. The friction of that thick hard cock stroking your insides in time with the strong hand wrapped around your own hard on drives you insane. Oh god … and when he hits that spot deep in you ahh oh fuck” Itachi gasped as his flushed shaking body couldn’t contain his lust anymore “where’s Naruto?!” he demanded, his ass twitching in need. His breath was coming out in short pants.

“welding room!” yelled a very flushed Sato and they all leapt off the roof leaving Shino, Sasuke and Neji in an awkward situation ... all of them were shaking with need, so much so that they weren’t thinking straight and cupped the bulges in their pants making them moan. They couldn’t stop after that and they each lowered their pants. Their hips continued to jerk grinding their crotches against their hands …

“ahhh” moaned Neji.

“ohh oh ahh” cried Sasuke as his back arched.

“Yes! Ahh” Shino threw his head back. Their toes curled and each came hard.

“Finally they relax a little”

“it’s about time”

“you guys know Naruto would be more than happy to help with those things right?”

In a daze Shino, Neji and Sasuke looked behind them and saw nine people standing on the roof. A red head with green eyes … Kurama. A raven with brown eyes … Son Goku. A male with long pink hair and black eyes … Gyuki. A purple haired male with purple eyes … Shukaku. A man with long silver hair and dark blue/green eyes … Kokou. A blue haired male with one green eye and one yellow eye … Matatabi. A dark blue haired male with dark blue eyes … Chomei. A man with long white hair with two blue streaks and dark blue eyes … Saiken. And finally, a male with brown hair, but pink bangs framing brown eyes … Isobu.

It took a couple second for the youngest males there to register, but then they turned bright red and covered their crotches in embarrassment “WHAT THE HELL? WHY ARE YOU ALL WATCHING?”

Kurama raised an eyebrow “you guys know you’re on the roof right?” Shino, Neji and Sasuke’s blushes darkened ten fold and they almost slipped off the roof. Goku jumped up into the air and spun so he landed gracefully behind the three embarrassed males keeping them from rolling off the roof.

“your pleasure isn’t something to be shy about you know … if you faint we’ll strip you and put you in Naruto’s bed” said Goku with a playful smirk. The three youngest males just blushed even harder, but didn’t faint despite feeling really lightheaded.

“and I’ll help” Shino gulped as he turned to see the smirking face of his brother, Torune.

“not you too brother” the young bug user whimpered.

Torune shrugged “I don’t see why you guys are so embarrassed. Most of us are used to watching each other with Naruto. Hell, you think Itachi, Sato or Jewel are taking turns being alone with Naruto right now” Torune blinked and waved his hand in front of Shino’s face “they fainted” they all smirked.

XXXXXXXXXX

Fu raised an eyebrow as something fell from the sky “what’s that?”

Gaara looked over at his green haired sister as she picked up the item “they’re pants” he observed as she held the pants up.

“is it raining pants?” Fu tilted her head cutely in thought.

“I don’t think so” Gaara chuckled and sweat dropped. The two may be the almost the same age, but Gaara isn’t as naïve as Fu.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto pulled off his goggles and brown protective apron and shut of the machinery in the welding room. He removed his shirt revealing his sweaty ripped chest just as the door opened. He looked up and saw Itachi, Sato, Kimimaru and Jewel “hey guys-oof” Naruto was pushed down on to one of the work benches by Itachi. The Uchiha in question made quick work of the emperor’s belt and pulled out the cock to suck on “fuck ahh what’s gotten into you?” groaned an amused Naruto as he watched his other three lovers undress.

“blame Itachi” exclaimed Jewel who kneeled on the bench next to Naruto. Naruto wrapped an arm around Jewel’s waist and nipped the dark brown skin on that neck as his hand gently groped the firm ass earning a soft moan. Itachi felt his pants being pulled down and mewled around the hardening shaft in his mouth. Naruto groaned and saw Kimimaru behind Itachi licking the Uchiha’s perky backside.

“oh you’re all going to tell me what brought this on” said Naruto. In an instant four clones appeared and Sato and Kimimaru were strapped down to another table with their legs spread wide. Jewel yelped as two fingers slid into his ass and Itachi was pulled off Naruto cock by another clone.

“ahhhh ahhhh hahhahh hahh oh god not that ahh!” Sato cried out as a clone nipped at the underside of his hard cock and teasingly licked the tip of the weeping cock. The former rebel leader thrashed against his bonds as the teasing continued.

“oooooooh ahhh fuck!” Kimimaru proved that his lungs have completely recovered by screaming as a clone took a smooth metal rod and pushed it deep into his ass to thrust it in and out at a torturously slow pace while his nipples were nibbled gently.

Itachi gasped as a clone’s tongue pushed into his pucker and licked until he was flushed and moaning loudly.

Jewel was purring as the fingers stirred his insides. The sexy golden eyes were glazed with lust and he was drooling as his hips rocked against the fingers driving the fingers deeper. A puddle of pre cum from his dripping cock appeared on the bench. He whined as the fingers were pulled out, but then gasped as Naruto grabbed his hips and held him over the hard cock.

“are you going to tell me Jewel?” purred Naruto as he lowered the dark skinned male onto the tip of his hard cock, but only let the tip enter.

“put it in please! I need your big cock in me!” moaned Jewel as he squirmed trying to get more of his ass filled.

“tell me and you can have it” said Naruto. Jewel was too distracted watching the clones thrust their cocks into Sato, Itachi and Kimimaru to answer, but then he felt the last clone behind him and begin playing with his nipples.

“Ok! Itachi was teasing Sasuke, Shino and Neji, but instead he turned everybody on with his talk about sex with you! Now please-fuck yes!” Jewel’s eyes rolled back into his head as the cock filled him completely and slammed into his sweet spot. As he held onto Naruto’s shoulders he raised and lowered himself thoroughly fucking himself on the hot thick cock.

The clone still pounding into Itachi smacked the Uchiha’s ass “naughty boy” Itachi was too far gone to say anything other than moans. He was clawing the ground like a bitch in heat as the hot cock plundered his ass of everything.

“ahhhhh yes yes yes! Naruto fuck me!”

“ah oh oh oh oh fuck yes!”

“Naruto Naruto Naruto oohhh!”

Naruto groaned as Jewel’s ass clamped down around his cock as he came hard. The emperor milked several more orgasms from his lovers coating the room with cum and filling each of them at least once with his own cum.

After some time they managed to come down from their sex high Naruto threw on some pants and took them back to their rooms. The emperor gave each of them a searing kiss before leaving them to cuddle with his clones. A sweat appeared on his temple when he entered his room and saw Shino, Neji and Sasuke butt naked with their limbs tied to the bedposts “I would never hurt any of you” he said softly as he saw a flicker of panic in the eyes. It was like they went somewhere else for a split second … they were probably recalling Hiro. Naruto untied their feet and sat on the bed to untie their hands.

Once they were free he gently touched Neji’s cheek and kissed those trembling lips. Neji quickly began relaxing and kissing back. Sasuke and Shino watched in fascination as the Hyuga became flushed with only a kiss. The two were breathless as they finally pulled apart. The emperor then leaned over to kiss Shino and then Sasuke leaving each of them dazed and flushed “if you want I’ll leave” said Naruto.

Neji grabbed Naruto’s wrist as the blonde started to get up “don’t leave … please” Neji pulled the blonde towards him.

“I won’t” Naruto said and looked into their eyes … they were ready it seems.

XXXXXXXXXX

Shibi took one last look at the table filled with documents “is this everything?” he asked as he looked up at Hiashi and Fugaku.

“yes … I have a feeling there may be more information to find with more time, but for now this is everything we have” said Fugaku.

“we took too much time investigating as it is. If we delay any longer we’ll be caught and executed before the truth gets out. When the Daimyo knows he will dig deeper for us … are you sure you don’t want someone with you Shibi?” Hiashi asked.

“no … I should do this alone. It will be less suspicious and I will move faster” stated Shibi.

It was settled. Fugaku sealed everything into a scroll and gave it to Shibi. The bug user put the scroll safely into his jacket and picked up a gourd full of extra insects. After grabbing some supplies he made his way to the door.

The bug user paused only for a moment to pick up the mini silver puppet Naruto gave him before “we usually talk quite often … I didn’t tell them about this” he said as he carefully handled the only means of communication he had with his sons.

The other clan heads frowned. They did everything they could to make sure no one suspected what they were doing especially Naruto. Naruto has tried to talk them out of going after Minato before. Even Danzo made a point of saying something about leaving Minato alone a month ago. Fugaku was stunned to here that the elder was alive and spent most of the time apologizing … until Danzo yelled at him to knock it off.

Danzo at first asked everyone to remain quiet about him and his four former ROOT agents being alive incase they need an ace in the hole. A backup plan that everyone agreed was a good idea, but now with an empire being built it seems silly to hold back. Shibi burst into tears when he heard Torune’s voice. The Aburames believed he was executed with the other ROOT agents. It made Shibi so happy to know both his sons were alive and safe.

“if this goes badly then the rest of my clan will be in danger too. Our insects constantly communicate with each other so we all know … everyone has been evacuated to a undisclosed location last week to be safe. They won’t return to or even contact Konoha until they know I’m safe and everything went as planned” said Shibi as he tucked the puppet into his pocket.

The Hyuga clan head nodded “considering what Minato is capable of it is best to be safe. Be careful” they watched their friend and fellow clan head vanish into the trees.

Fugaku sighed “now all we can do is wait”

XXXXXXXXXX

Torune smiled as he saw Shino, wearing black jeans and a red t-shirt, limp slightly into the room “you ok?”

“yeah” Shino blushed lightly. He felt a little silly for not taking a chance earlier … it was Naruto, he was always safe with Naruto.

“good” Torune chuckled, but then frowned as he looked at three mini metal puppets sitting on the table “father hasn’t called yet … I think he’s hiding something”

Shino nodded “maybe we should ask Naruto to check on them” they were going toask, but a couple hours later Naruto came storming into the room with Yahiko, Obito, and Fu Yananaka behind him “Naruto what’s wrong?” exclaimed the startled Aburames.

“Shibi’s blood activated my mini puppet … I’m going to get him” he and the three ninjas with him vanished ...

Naruto looked around the forest they appeared in and quickly sensed the direction of the mini puppet. The four raced off in that direction as fast as they could … they found two dead anbu and Shibi’s puppet in a puddle of blood. As they followed a trail of blood Naruto prayed he wasn’t too late …

XXXXXXXXXX

“fucking traitor” snorted an anbu with a rat mask as he burned a scroll as he listened to the six other anbu torture a man on the ground … it was Shibi “there all gone” Rat kicked the ashes.

Shibi opened his eye that wasn’t swollen shut and ignored he taste of blood in his mouth as he looked at the evidence against Minato scatter to the wind. He closed his eye and thought of his sons as a sharp kunai was pressed against his throat …

XXXXXXXXXX

Mikoto and Hitomi went into the graveyard ready to clean up Naruto’s grave. They knew he was alive, but it meant something to them just keeping his grave clean. Neither woman expected to see Kushina stroll up to them in the middle of cleaning.

“hey guys, I wanted to invite you and your husbands to dinner tonight” the red head grinned cheerfully. Both women were stunned at the sudden request. Why the hell would she think they would want anything to do with her after what they’ve done? Taking Hinata and Hanabi captive … trying to let Hiro rape members of heir own family … she was nuts. However Shibi should be giving the Daimyo the evidence soon so what could it hurt?

Hitomi reluctantly nodded, they really couldn’t say no without causing suspicion “ok … would you like to put something on Naruto’s grave?” she and Mikoto mentally smirked as Kushina twitched.

“maybe some other time” the red head quickly left and met up with Minato “they’re coming”

Minato smirked “good when the anbu are done with Shibi they’ll come and find the Fugaku and Hiashi attacking us. Both clans will be slaughtered as traitors … and we’ll hunt the Aburames down as conspirators”

“and the Daimyo?” asked Kushna curiously.

“once this is cleared up a team of assassins are ready to act” said Minato with a smirk playing on his lips.


	20. Reunite

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

**Pairing: Yaoi M/M Harem – seme Naruto x Kurama / Shukaku / Kokou / Son Goku / Chomei / Matatabi / Torune / Itachi / Sasuke / Neji / Shino / Gyuki / Saiken / Isobu / Utakata / Kimimaru / OC ‘Sato’ / OC ‘Jewel’**

**Last Time:**

“once this is cleared up a team of assassins are ready to act” said Minato with a smirk playing on his lips.

XXXXXXXXXX

Shibi felt the cold metal blade against his neck knick his skin allowing a trickle of blood run down his neck.

One anbu snickered “these bug freaks are tough I’ll give them that. Oh just so you know, we we’ll find your brat and he will be Hiro-sama’s like he should have been, even if we have to hold him down” the group of anbu snickered as they tried to torment the clan head whom has been wrongly pegged as a traitor, but they didn’t get the reaction they thought … Shibi started laughing.

“go ahead and try! You’ll all be butchered if you even attempt to harm him not that any of you are even smart enough to find him!” Shibi barked out through his laughter and continued laughing even after having the hilt of the blade that previously was at his throat bash his skull.

“we are Konoha ninjas! We are better than anyone! No one can hide from us for long! Your son will be caught and turned into a whore and this protection we be removed no matter who it is” growled one anbu.

“even if it was me?” all the anbus whirled around and stared in shock as they saw a blonde haired man with dazzling blue eyes. Shibi smirked, he knew that voice

“h-hokage-sama?” gasped the anbu in confusion. The man before them had a stunning resemblance to the fourth hokage! They didn’t get a chance to take in the differences, like that this man was taller, muscular and had whisker marks, before they were all struck from behind.

Yahiko removed his kunai from the neck of one anbu and proceeded to check Shibi with Naruto “he’s in bad shape”

“yes, Shibi what happened?” Naruto asked calmly despite the obvious concern. Two metal puppets appeared with Rin and started carefully preparing to take Shibi to the Sun kingdom for treatment.

Shibi hissed sharply in pain as he was moved to a stretcher “evidence against Minato … going to Daimyo … but they found out” it wasn’t a lot. Only ten words, but Naruto got the picture. Rin already started healing the worst wounds.

“the reason I came to you as Tinker was to warn you guys not to investigate, but you were always so stubborn” Naruto gave an exasperated sigh, but had a fond smile playing at his lips “get him to Mirage-” he paused as Shibi grabbed is arm. A few of his surviving insects crawled out of his battered body and onto the blonde. Naruto was very close to the clan, he knew their emergency procedures “I understand” Rin finally took Shibi with the puppets back to Mirage village in Sun.

“what’s the problem?” Yahiko asked, he got the gist of he message, but who else was in danger.

“a lot … Obito, go find the Daimyo and guard him even at a distance if necessary. Yahiko, Fu we’re going to Konoha to evacuate the Uchiha and Hyuga clans before they’re massacred” ordered Naruto. Obito nodded and instantly vanished in a vortex thanks to his Sharingan.

“understood, but what of the other Aburames?” asked Yahiko as they raced through the trees towards Konoha.

The former ROOT anbu chuckled and shared a glance with the blonde emperor “the Aburame are brilliant. I guarantee they aren’t in the village” said Fu with deep respect. Torune has been his teammate for years and knew as well that the bug users were skilled.

Naruto nodded “they aren’t the ones in immediate danger. I can get us there faster if we grab Shibi’s mini puppet”

XXXXXXXXXX

“I can’t believe we’re going to meet _them_ ” muttered Mikoto.

Fugaku sighed “it won’t be long” a knock on the door caught their attention and he opened it revealing Hiashi and Hitomi.

“maybe this was a bad idea” said Hitomi.

Hiashi frowned “maybe … something doesn’t feel right”

A loud thump in the living room startled everyone so badly that they each jerked and readied a kunai. The skilled ninjas slowly entered the living room …

“Naruto!” they four Leaf ninja gasped and rushed over to the blonde who was standing with two orange haired men.

Naruto sighed in relief “thank god we got here in time. You all need to evacuate now”

“we can’t just leave-” Hiashi froze as Naruto held up a blood soaked mini puppet “oh god Shibi, is he …”

“no, it’s not good, but he is getting treatment” Naruto wasn’t going to straight out say that Shibi will be fine since they still don’t know how badly injured he was … it could still go either way “he said Minato knows. I’m sure any evidence on him was found and destroyed”

Hitomi’s eyes narrowed dangerously “that’s why they invited us to dinner, it’s a trap … bastard”

“when are you supposed to be there?” asked Yahiko.

Mikoto glanced at the clock “20 minutes”

Forty extras puppets appeared and everyone went outside the compound. Fugaku and Hiashi sent out an immediate alert telling everyone to come to the shared training ground between the Hyuga and Uchiha compounds. They all had to move fast. It would get suspicious if they didn’t come on time. Everyone had to be gone before the Namikazes started missing their presence.

Everyone, young, old, from students to anbu all convened at the grounds. All those who couldn’t were carried out by puppets, clones or by the clan heads themselves. No will be left behind. To be sure Mikoto and Hitomi went to check the records to see who was out on missions and was relieved that no ne was. Of course that could have been because Minato wanted to be sure everyone died, but it seems it worked in their favor.

Fugaku handed over the sick child he was carrying to an anbu and stood in front of everyone “many of you knew this could happen. For those who don’t know, I’m sorry. We wanted to right a wrong, but we underestimated who we were up against and we are in danger. Everything will be explained once we’re safe” he looked to Naruto for directions. There were some whispers about the resemblance to Minato as Naruto stepped forward, but that didn’t last long. Uchihas and Hyugas were more observant than regular anbu and noticed the differences right away. Most obvious being the kindness in those blue eyes.

The blonde nodded “everyone I’m going to take you to the village hidden in Mirage. Make sure everyone is held onto. For those who are carrying people have the person you’re holding grab onto someone” Hiashi and his brother Hizashi checked that everyone was touching. Once everyone was sure that everyone was connected the clan heads also held on.

“I’ll meet you after I get the Aburames” Mikoto nodded as Naruto stepped back. Naruto’s puppets transported everyone there to the Mirage with 1 minute to spare “good everyone is gone. Yahiko, Fu go join Obito. It would be safest if I approach the Aburames alone”

Yahiko nodded in understanding “of course, but why are you so sure that the Daimyo is a target?”

The emperor frowned “Minato is very thorough. He will take out all those who are deemed a threat or simply uncooperative. I admit it would be foolish, even for him, to attack the Daimyo … I don’t have proof just … just a bad feeling. It’s best to cover all bases anyway”

“I see” Yahiko looked troubled, he traveled and fought with Naruto for years now. He knew the blonde had great instincts “you be careful then. We’ll radio of we get anything” he gestured to the ear piece in his ear.

Naruto watched the two orange haired subordinates leave and quickly slipped out of the village. Shibi’s insects guided him …

XXXXXXXXXX

Hiashi was staring in awe at the Rainbow falls and newly built village “amazing” everyone nodded in agreement as they stared. One elder approached the clan head.

“I understand why we had to leave, but are you sure that man could be trusted?” he asked and was stunned to see the Uchiha clan head glare at him with Hiashi.

“yes” Hiashi stated simply.

“but why-”

“Father! Mother!” everyone turned to see Hinata, Hanabi, Sasuke, Itachi, and Neji running towards them. The clan heads and Hizashi had tears in their eyes as they held their children … after Mikoto and Hitomi let them go. That was all the elders of both clans needed to know. This man was the one protecting the heirs, he is trustworthy …

“Oh it has been too long … you’ve all grown so much!” Hitomi beamed as she looked at all of them.

Hinata smiled “we were told abut what happened. Thank heavens you’re all ok where’s Naruto-sensei?” she noticed several of the former Leaf residents flinched at the name and looked curious. Naruto after all was the name of the child who stayed at their compounds before being butchered. Many of them cared for him, but the clan heads agreed to keep the fact that Naruto was revived quiet.

“he went to get the Aburames who wisely left before this” Fugaku stated. Suddenly several more people appeared … it was the other Aburames. With everyone safe and sound a concern popped up … where will they stay?

Naruto chuckled “you’re more than welcome to stay here. We were expecting this village to grow quickly so we have a few compounds being built and are basically done. You can all move in … how rude of me, I’m Naruto Komorebi the Emperor of the sun Kingdom where this villages resides. As far as why I helped … that will be explained after you’re all settled” Fugaku and all those who already knew were trying not to laugh at the shocked faces of the other members of their clans. The emperor himself saved them!

Most of the clan members knew about Minato’s murderous actions, but it will be something to see their faces when they hear everything …

After Hinata, Hanabi, Neji, Sasuke and Itachi lead everyone to the brand new compound Naruto disappeared again …

XXXXXXXXXX

“what’s taking them?” muttered Minato as he paced back and forth in the living room impatiently.

“they are always on time remember love … they still have five minutes” said Kushina as she stirred a pot of sauce “I sent Hiro to spend some time with his grandma. She was informed right?”

The hokage smirked “she loved it. No surprise really. My mother, unlike some people, understand the importance of this prophecy and is willing to help. After all she helped us fake the betrayer’s death certificate and threatened some medics into keeping quiet about the councilman’s death”

“good … this should go quickly” 30 minutes later and Kushina was pissed “what’s going on?” she growled, her hair whipping around furiously.

“lets go see” Minato hissed angrily. They both went to the Uchiha compound first. Minato raised his fist to knock only to see the door swing open with a slight breeze. Puzzling, but they went in …

No one was there …

A sinking feeling in the pits of their stomachs encouraged them to run to the Hyuga compound …

No one was there either or at the Aburame compound …

“FUCK!” Minato slammed his fist into the gate of the Aburame compound shattering it. Minato had Kushina go home and wait while he called a meeting. However, when the council convened he noticed a few others missing “where the hell is Asuma Sarutobi, Councilwoman Haruno and my advisor, the third?”

XXXXXXXXXX

Konohamaru was sitting with his friends Gaara, Fu, Moegi, Udon, Lee, Tenten and Sakura “this is great! I’m happy for Hinata and Hanabi”

“yes, Sasuke and Neji too! They were so happy to be reunited with their family … I hope Shino and Torune’s father is alright” murmured Lee hopefully.

Gaara nodded “me too-” the red head paisedx as he saw Naruto with a group of six people “father is coming … hey Sakura, that woman has the same hair color as you”

Sakura raised an eyebrow and turned to see “Aunty?” she gasped as tears fell down her cheeks. She recognized two other people soon after “Mommy? Dad! It’s really you!” the pinkette broke into a run and nearly knocked other her father as she collided with them.

Quickly following suit was Konohamaru “Grandpa! Uncle Asuma! Aunt Kurenai!”

Fu smiled up at her father figure who pulled both her and Gaara into a hug …

XXXXXXXXX

Minato growled “what if they got to the Daimyo?” he went to his desk and wrote a note that was placed on the leg of his personal messenger hawk … the bird flew off taking a message to the assassins standing by …


	21. Digging Your Own Grave

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

**Pairing: Yaoi M/M Harem – seme Naruto x Kurama / Shukaku / Kokou / Son Goku / Chomei / Matatabi / Torune / Itachi / Sasuke / Neji / Shino / Gyuki / Saiken / Isobu / Utakata / Kimimaru / OC ‘Sato’ / OC ‘Jewel’**

**Last Time:**

Minato growled “what if they got to the Daimyo?” he went to his desk and wrote a note that was placed on the leg of his personal messenger hawk … the bird flew off taking a message to the assassins standing by …

XXXXXXXXX

Obito frowned as he, Fu and Yahiko saw something odd blocking the road up ahead of the Daimyo’s caravan “that is not the usual check point” the Daimyo was a person of certain habits and it seems even after so many years Obito’s knowledge from previous guarding missions before Madara possessed him was still correct. The spot was not a check point, but a blockade stopping the caravan.

A woman from behind the blockade screamed and the Daimyo’s guards moved forward to help. Yahiko signaled that he would help the guards, while they stayed back to watch the Daimyo. The woman who screamed ran towards the caravan in terror trying to keep her shredded clothes from falling off her.

The guards stood in front of the tearful female to protect her from the three men who came out from behind the blockade. Most would think six guards against tree thugs would be a simple win however that was not the case …

“shit” Yahiko cursed as four guards were killed in an instant courtesy of a blast of fire from one man and forced Yahiko back. The remaining guards and the woman backed away to the caravan and to try to evade the three killers. Just before the thug who fired the blast of fire had the chance to attack again Yahiko blasted him with a powerful bullet of water killing him instantly.

“bastard!” the last two thugs slashed towards Yahiko with a sword an axe. The orange haired ninja ducked the sword and stabbed the man in the throat with a kunai just in time to side step the axe. The thug swung again and smirked as his axe became embedded in the ninja’s chest …

*poof* the ninja vanished in a puff of smoke revealing a log …

“dammit” the remaining thug was punched hard in the stomach forcing him to his knees. He wasn’t done it seemed because despite being winded he gripped his axe and attempted to swing at Yahiko. Just before the axe could separate the ninja’s head from his shoulders a crushing blow smashed the thug’s shoulder. The thug screamed in pure agony and dropped his axe. Yahiko just leaned his head to the said letting the axe fly by and wedge itself in a tree.

“thanks Fu” Yahiko commented as the former ROOT agent who decided to jump in “are these the ones sent by Minato?” he asked.

Fu frowned “I’ll see, hold the cry baby” Yahiko chuckled and pinned the only living thug to the ground. Fu sat in front of the thug and placed his hands in a hand sign. A moment later Fu went limp, but a second later he shot up and screamed “GET THE WOMAN!”

The Daimyo’s guards spun around as the warning sunk in, but it was too late. The door to the caravan was open and the previously frightened woman was holding the Daimyo down on the carriage floor by the throat. She was about to stab the political leader with a dagger that she pulled out of her shredded clothes.

No one could move in time …

She assumed she won …

The dagger zipped down ready to tear open the Daimyo’s flesh, but she suddenly froze …

A sliver of blood fell from her lips and she fell forward revealing a kunai lodged between her shoulder blades.

“well that was close, are you alright Daimyo-sama?” asked Obito as he jumped down from the trees … he was the one who killed the woman.

The Daimyo was assist upright by his guards and checked for injuries “yes … yes I am fine. Who are you three?”

Yahiko frowned, exactly how do they answer that “would you give me a moment sir?”

XXXXXXXXX

Naruto watched Shibi sleep in the hospital bed. It was a very close call, but the bug user was finally stable. Though it wasn’t without some loss … Shibi had to have his left foot amputated in order to save him. The bug ninja has yet to wake up, but it is looking hopeful.

“ _Emperor, the daimyo was attack, but we intervened in time. One assassin is still alive, but Fu says there is a seal blocking the face of the man who hired him and neither he or Obito’s sharingan can get passed it. He wants to know who we are …_ ” came Yahiko’s voice over the deice in his ear.

“I see … the evidence was destroyed. He won’t take kindly to people accusing the village he sponsors without proof … it is possible that he will believe we set everything up just to lay doubt on the hokage. Simply tell the Daimyo what village you’re loyal to and that you felt the need to intervene. Offer to escort him the rest of the way and let him decide what to do about the remaining assassin” Naruto explained.

“ _understood_ ” Yahiko hung up.

The blonde emperor sighed in frustration “Minato is thorough-”

“that he is” Naruto looked over at Shibi whose eyes have finally opened “how long have I been out?”

“about a week” answered Naruto “Torune and Shino will be annoyed with you. They only just left to get some sleep”

Shibi chuckled “can you pretend I didn’t wake up?”

Naruto smirked “I’m not that merciful”

The Aburame smiled, it was nice to talk to Naruto face to face again, but he could see the tenseness in Naruto’s posture … something wasn’t right “how are the Uhihas, Hyugas and my clan?”

“they are all safe and are settling in their new compounds” Naruto said knowing he can’t avoid the subject about the loss of limp for long.

A relieved sigh escaped the man’s lips “that’s good … so what’s wrong? From what I heard earlier the Daimyo is safe so I have to assume it’s my condition, correct?”

“yes” Naruto sighed softly and looked Shibi in the eyes “your condition was pretty bad and in order to save you … the medics had to remove your left foot”

Shibi’s eyes closed trying to get a handle of the new information “try to take down the bastard who has done so much wrong and I come out losing a limb … considering everything I should be glad that it wasn’t more … I could’ve died” he looked over at Naruto’s neck. He was one of the ninjas asked to investigate Naruto’s murder all those years ago …the gruesome sight of a young child he considered a son. Naruto used a seal to hide that he looked older and it didn’t diminish after his death. Shibi saw a young boy’s head and arm completely severed from his body and mutilated almost beyond recognition … losing a foot pales in comparison “yes it could be much worse … what do we do against Minato?”

“nothing … we have no evidence, no safe way of getting back in the village to find more and we simply can’t make accusations without proof. The Daimyo won’t take kindly to that” Naruto saw the look of dissatisfaction on Shibi’s face “I don’t like it either believe me, but I think the Daimyo will at least wonder why his own ninjas didn’t come to his aid. That should have its own repercussions. Not much else can be done”

Shibi winced as he shifted “I wish I could get Minato for everything. He has everyone wrapped so tightly around his fingers they can’t even see what he is. The anbu who caught me never even considered asking questions or even looking at the scroll filled with evidence“

Naruto shrugged “yes, but we have better things to do besides chasing down a self centered bastard”

“really? What would that be?” Shibi asked curiously. What could be more important?

The emperor smiled softly “I need your help and advice over the coming months and perhaps babysitting for years after that”

“what? …” Shibi blinked in confusion at what Naruto was trying to say, but then it suddenly clicked into place … tears came to Shibi’s eyes “w-which one? H-how far along?”

“Shino and I are together, but he, Sasuke and Neji each want to wait for the copulation seal about a couple years. Torune, Itachi, Kurama and Sato are pregnant. Each about a week” said Naruto clearly happier than he has ever been. They told him yesterday and his mind was still reeling. As long as Minato never comes near his children or husbands he will continue to live … if the hokage does it will be the last thing he does …

Shibi chuckled as he brushed the tears away “you do anything half assed, can you? … I’m going to be a grandfather” Naruto was right, this was more important …

XXXXXXXXXX

Minato smirked as he waited for a report of the tragic Daimyo’s death. Strangely enough he ended up waiting for a full two weeks!

“it’s about time” he snarled as he grabbed the message from the Daimyo’s fastest hawk the second it came through the window of his office. There has been enough problems with the three most powerful clans suddenly disappearing without warning along with council members and he wanted the Daimyo’s land and power to compensate for the massive loss.

There was no reason to think anything went wrong. The Daimyo’s strongest guards were not with him because they were traveling through the Fire nation and therefore under Leaf’s ‘protection’ so even the assassins he sent should get the job done. Of course he will kill the assassins when they come for their money …

The hokage eagerly ripped open the message … he even started practicing to morn for when the representatives come to discuss who gets the money since the Daimyo was not married or had any kids.

His eyes skimmed the paper and each word made him more and more pale …

The Daimyo was not dead and on top of it the man was furious that he was saved by ninjas from the village hidden in Mirage. Konoha’s budget was slashed 30% and he is leaving a number of his men in the village to keep tabs on his activities …

“NO NO NO NO! This can’t be happening!” Minato growled as he shredded the message into tiny pieces and threw them on the ground. Now he was in big trouble …

How the hell can he keep the village afloat?

Treaties … that is the only way out of this …

“wait … that’s it, Gato” Minato rifled through his paperwork for a mission he remember getting. It was a plea for help from the people of Wave asking to get rid of the tyrant Gato, but Minato has another plan.

Gato was a billionaire that wants to keep the village of Wave under his thumb and for a certain percentage Konoha will provide the assurance that it will remain that way …

Sadly Minato’s plot was already ruined … by the time the Leaf village team makes it there the village of Wave will already be free. Lee, Neji and Tenten had their first mission with Anko as their sensei and they went right through Wave.

Needless to say Gato and his army of thugs didn’t last long against Emperor Komorebi’s students …

However Minato will still believe that the tides will turn in their favor because of Hiro’s destiny, but one day years from now that belief will be burnt to a crisp …


	22. Dragon Emperor

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

**Pairing: Yaoi M/M Harem – seme Naruto x Kurama / Shukaku / Kokou / Son Goku / Chomei / Matatabi / Torune / Itachi / Sasuke / Neji / Shino / Gyuki / Saiken / Isobu / Utakata / Kimimaro / OC ‘Sato’ / OC ‘Jewel’**

**Last Time:**

However Minato will still believe that the tides will turn in their favor because of Hiro’s destiny, but one day years from now that belief will be burnt to a crisp …

XXXXXXXXXX

Kurama smiled as he slipped into the kids’ room in the middle of the night. He peeked into the first child sized bed to look at the cute four year old red haired girl sleeping peacefully “sleep tight Kana” he whispered and moved over to the next small bed to look at the cute blonde boy he knew had purple eyes like Sato “goodnight Arashi” Kurama moved over to the next bed where a little boy with black hair slept with his blankets almost completely on the floor “sweet dreams Izuna” he tucked the boy back in the covers and finally peered into the last bed where a baby girl with black hair, but gold bangs slept “sleep peacefully Honey” Kurama gasped softly as a strong pair of arms wrapped around his waist.

“you should be sleeping love” whispered the amused voice of the man behind Kurama as he kissed the red head’s neck making Kurama completely melt against him.

“I couldn’t resist … hmmm … they’re just so cute” Kurama hummed in contentment as he snuggled against the strong chest. He turned to look into the dazzling blue eyes of his husband who looked about 25 or so “and what are you doing up Naruto?” he whisper as they slipped out of the room.

Naruto sighed “I have a meeting in Tasso. An emperor’s job is never done”

“and neither is Doppelganger’s” said Kurama with a knowing smirk.

“I can’t resist either it seems” Naruto smiled sheepishly as he scratched his cheek. The puppet was secretly taking the emperor’s place during most meetings so he could play with his kids. So far only Yahiko, Gaara, both Fus, Sai, Shin, Danzo, Orochimaru, Naruto’s husbands and students knew about the switch “I better go, good bye” he pulled Kurama into a loving kiss and eventually left a dazed and flushed red head behind …

A couple hours later a knock was heard and a messy haired Kimimaro opened the door to see Yahiko “where is Emperor Komorebi?” he asked.

Kimimaro frowned, Yahiko only called Naruto that when it was urgent news “Kurama just told us he was at a meting in Tasso, but he left a couple hour ago so he should back any minute I would think. Why? What’s wrong?” the white haired ninja asked as he scooped up the two year old baby girl with white hair and vivid green eyes tugging at his pant leg wanting her mommy’s attention.

“yes it is … we got a message asking us to come to the Kage Summit from everyone … Mei, Mifune, Onoki, Nagato and A” Yahiko didn’t say anymore than that, he didn’t want to scare the children.

Naruto appeared with his advisors Danzo and Orochimaru “Yahiko what’s wrong?” he asked his old friend and bodyguard as they stepped aside so the kids couldn’t hear. This did seem urgent.

“Madara is back and he has declared war” he hissed as he handed the summons over to the emperor.

“I see” Naruto frowned as he read the letters before giving them to his advisors “have Obito and Rin been informed?”

“not yet” Yahiko answered.

“go inform them and if they want to come tell them to be here in an hour” said Naruto. It seemed only right to give them the option since they were held hostage by the maniac.

Yahiko nodded “understood”

Once Yahiko left Naruto went into the kitchen to speak with his husbands who were all coming down for breakfast “I need to speak with you guys. I’ll be going over to the Kage Sumit to attend a meeting that was called-”

“no” said Kurama forcefully.

“Kurama, I have to go and support those I built an alliance with. I can’t ignore a declaration of war” Naruto said softly. It was no surprise that Kurama was so strongly against it … he witnessed Naruto being butchered by Kushina and Minato.

Kurama shook his head “no, you shouldn’t be anywhere near them. They killed you”

The emperor sighed and he could tell that Shukaku and the others didn’t like the idea either “I have to go”

Jewel smirked “we’ll let you go … if and only if we come too”

“and we’re taking a airship” said Sato.

Itachi smiled “I’m sure all the grandparents would love babysitting”

Naruto opened his mouth to try and argue, but what could he argue? At the moment no one was expecting and Shibi, Mikoto, Fugaku, Hiashi, Hizashi and Hitomi adore watching the kids … he sighed in defeat “ok”

Sasuke smirked, his long black hair swaying behind him as he turned to leave “I’ll go tell Mom”

“and I’ll get our hooligans ready” sang Son Goku as he went upstairs.

Orochimaru snickered “he can unite countries that have been at war for centuries, come back to life and create brilliant inventions, but he can’t fight with them” Danzo just chuckled as the emperor and his family got everything sorted.

Finally everything was set … the kids were hugged, kissed and handed over to their grandparents for further cuddles. Gaara, who was now a chunin, insisted on coming along when he over heard Sasuke talking to Mikoto on his way back home.

“are you sure Gaara? The kazekage will be there and with his advisor too most likely” the Emperor loved Gaara like a son. He didn’t want bad memories to resurface because of a chance meeting.

Gaara seemed hesitant at first, but he squared his shoulders and nodded “yes”

So it was decided … Gaara and Obito joined Naruto and his husbands on the airship. Apparently Rin couldn’t come because she as pregnant, but she wanted someone to break Madara’s jaw or do something painful. Now with several guards, many being Naruto’s old students, the airship took off into the air …

“you ok Obito?” Naruto asked as he noticed that the Uchiha was oddly silent as he sat in the lavish lounge.

“yes … it seems strange coming up against Madara and Minato. Though I never blamed my sensei for not coming to find my body everything he has done since then … it won’t be able to look him in the eye, but I have to. So I can move on with Rin … I admit that I can’t wait to see his face though” Obito chuckled trying to sound less nervous than he really was.

Naruto sweat dropped “he might have a heart attack over my face … well we’ll see”

The airship landed an hour later and Naruto went into the tower with Gaara, Obito and Yahiko as guards following behind him, but as he opened the door to the meeting room he was met with a shocked yelp …

“Minato! What are- …” the kazekage, Kankuro, trailed off as he looked at the blonde emperor in confusion. The previous kazekage and current advisor, Gaara’s former father, seemed to be acting as a guard … a very bored guard who wasn’t giving them any attention.

Yagura rolled his eyes as he stood next to Mei, the current Mizukage “that’s not the hokage you idiot. This is the Emperor of Sun Kingdom, Naruto Komorebi and that means we can start discussing the fool Madara”

“but what about the hokage?” asked Kankuro.

Onoki scoffed “this is an urgent matter that needs to be discussed. We don’t have time to wait the foolish hokage” the old kage was already on bad terms with the hokage and this wasn’t helping. In fact his hatred for Minato almost made him attack Naruto when the emperor came to offer an alliance. Thankfully he was stopped and calmed down enough to see sense …

“agreed, Minato should know better” said A as Naruto stepped towards the seat meant for him, but did not sit down.

Naruto nodded “yes punctuality is important … so is privacy” he glanced at A and in a split second the Raikage sent a electrical charge into the ceiling and Yahiko shot a bullet of water into the chaos caused by a man falling put of the ceiling. The final hit came from Naruto who used a seal on the spy that froze the ice forming a prison.

Mei scowled as she recognized the unnaturally pale and black person in the ice “that’s the creature that took Madara after he was forced out of Yagura’s body except for the fact that he is half black now”

“yeah, can’t forget that face. Lets see what he knows” Naruto turned to Gaara “could you grab Fu for me?” Gaara smiled a mischievous smile and bowed. As he walked out of the room he heard a crash and glanced over his shoulder to see his former father staring at him in shock. He expected to feel something, but he didn’t … no anger, hate, sadness, a need to kill and no happiness, relief or even longing. So he left barely giving off any sign of recognition as he turned away …

“Gaara … why do you have my son?!” snapped Rasa as Kankuro glared at the emperor.

The emperor raised an eyebrow “his name is Gaara, but you are mistaken. That was my son” said Naruto without looking away from the trapped person.

Rasa snarled “you don’t look old enough” his son and daughter nodded in agreement.

“I don’t look my age” Naruto answered simply “and if I’m not mistaken, wasn’t your son demon vessel who was constantly tormented by people you hired. Do you think any deserving parent would do that or even try to take their child away from a loving home?” the cold blue eyes met Rasa’s with a harsh glare daring the former kage to try to hurt his son again …

Before anything else could be said the former ROOT agent came in with Gaara and stared at the chunk of ice with a sweat drop hanging from his temple “I’m just going to assume the human popsicle is my victim” he said and sat in a chair Naruto placed in front of the chilled captive. With a hand sign he went limp. After a moment he recovered “this thing’s name is Zetsu. Madara made him for spying and building an army. The white half can reproduce asexually-”

Mei pouted “where’s the fun in that?” she asked earning a few snickers. Mifune and Onoki at least tried to look dignified, but couldn’t stop a blush as Mei unashamedly pulled Yagura into a kiss. Kisame and Zabuza rolled their eyes.

Fu smiled in amusement, but coughed to gain everyone’s attention “as I was saying … Zetsu has an army of 100,000 or so white Zetsus, which Madara can possess, are waiting to ambush, but that is more the distraction for Madara to attack using his new body. He wants to destroy all of you here first before destroying your villages”

“where is this army?” asked Nagato who had Deidara and a rain ninja as bodyguards.

“east by a few miles and Madara is southwest” Fu answered.

Mifune frowned “we should take out both at once”

“yes I agree, but we need to destroy the white Zetsus very quickly and leave no trace behind. We know that Madara has a connection to them and can possess them in order to escape. All his vessels need to be removed at the same time we confront him this one included” said Mei.

Naruto tapped his chin in thought “how about we send our best fighters who are good with large numbers to fight the army as we confront Madara” since it seemed that everyone agreed with the idea he turned to Fu “is there anything else useful we need to know?”

“unless you think an obsession with thongs is helpful then no emperor” said Fu bluntly if not a little disturbed.

“errr … no” Naruto let an awkward silence fall for a few seconds before killing Zetsu, burning its body to remove all traces and taking everyone outside to pick who will go to fight an army or crazy undead Uchiha …

XXXXXXXXXX

Hiro smirked “so what’s the big news Dad?” he asked with his arrogant smirk on his face.

“yes, Minato! Don’t leave us in suspense!” Kushina exclaimed excitedly as she, Hiro, Kakashi and Hiro’s teammates, Ino and Kiba, stood in front of the hokage’s desk.

Minato grinned as he held up what he considered the first good news in years “in message is an invite to the Kage summit from Kankuro the new Kazekage. Madara has declared war on all the ninja nations. This is what we have been waiting for”

“you show the world who’s the best Hiro!” Ino squealed and clung to the smirking Namikaze heir. Kakashi eye smiled as the girl swooned.

“naturally … so when do we leave?” Hiro asked as he ran his fingers through his red hair with a skunk like gold streak.

“in a couple hours in order to get there on time” said Minato.

Kushina scoffed “they need us so why should we be there on time? It’ll serve them right to make them wait after the last few years”

The hokage and his son smirked in agreement. The last few years have been a pain for everyone. Even Minato’s family was struggling to buy simple things. Kushina had to put her attempts to hook Hiro up because they couldn’t handle children or a wedding at the moment and with the Daimyo’s men poking their noses in at random moments Hiro couldn’t just _take_ what he wants like he has tried before. It was only because of the long standing treaty with Sand that Konoha has managed to stay afloat. Sand and Konoha were the only ones ignoring the Emperor of the Sun Kingdom making alliances with all the other significant villages.

By the time they arrived at the Kage Summit everyone else was there and probably inside waiting for them to make their rand entrance… including someone with a huge airship with a symbol of a sun painted on the side. Just as they approached they noticed everyone coming out of the building. They were shocked to see that they were being ignored …

Minato walked up to the group of kages “what’s going on here?! Where is everyone- … going …” his words fell flat as his eyes connected with a pair of blue orbs frighteningly similar to his own.

“it seems you missed all the fun” the blonde with whisker marks commented casually “the hokage of Konoha I presume. I’m Naruto Komorebi” he could see that their thoughts were going haywire … they were thinking that this person couldn’t be their son. They killed their son. This man was older than Hiro. It was just a coincidence thy tried to convince themselves.

Kakashi felt sad for Kushina and his sensei who was clearly too overwhelmed by the emperor’s close resemblance to their beloved late son to say anything or accept the hand offered to him so he stepped up and shook the man’s hand “Kakashi Hatake, it’s good to finally meet you-“ he spotted the emperor’s guard … the very familiar guard “O-Obito? … is that you?” Kakashi felt tears come to his eyes as the man grinned.

Obito grinned and hugged his old friend “I know I have a lot of explaining, but it will have to wait until we take care of this situation. Rin is alive too by the way” he glanced at Minato … the hokage did look like incredibly shocked along with Kushina, but the three youngest, Hiro, Ino and Kiba looked unconcerned, which unnerved the Uchiha. They don’t seem to be taking this seriously …

“yes … you’re r-right. What’s going on?” Kakashi asked as he wiped tears off his cheeks.

After a quick summary of what occurred it was decided …

Zabuza, Kisame, Lee, Sakura, Tenten, Temari, Ino, Kiba and Gaara would go to fight the white Zetsu army. Ino and Kiba really weren’t cut out for the idea, but they insisted because they recognized Lee and figured if the emperor believed him capable then they should do even better than someone without chakra.

Rasa, Kankuro and Temari were about to go over and talk to Gaara, but then Naruto hugged Gaara and told him to be careful … Gaara smiled … the young ninja actually smiled. They never saw him smile before, not with them. In the last few years they have come to see that Gaara was family and wanted to find him, but here he was holding a man who he considered a father and seemed truly happy. It was enough to make them pause and the final nail in the coffin was the look of pure indifference Gaara gave them. Any chance at returning Gaara to Sand as a brother or son was crushed …

The former kazekage wished he listened to Tomb all those years ago. It took getting his ass beaten by the titan of seals and years of reflection to see his mistakes … he knew it was too late now …

“alright lets move!” Zabuza grinned and the troop set out on foot to destroy an army.

Naruto nodded “then we should get going as well”

“yes lets” Kushina smirked. Now that she got over her shock it was time to continue what they were doing and prove who was the best … her son.

“follow me” Naruto lead everyone remaining towards his airship knowing Kurama will throttle him, but it was the best option to cover the farther distance in time to intercept Madara …

XXXXXXXXXX

Matatabi bounced on the couch excitedly in the large lounge in the airship “I think I should’ve said something earlier, but I’m pregnant”

“good thing you didn’t otherwise Naruto wouldn’t have let you come, but you know you aren’t allowed anywhere near a fight or even off the ship until we’re home right?” Kokou said seriously.

Utakata nodded in agreement as Matatabi pouted “yeah you can’t risk the baby- … Naruto’s coming and with a lot of people”

Kurama looked out he window “I’m going to kill him”

“why? Who is it?” Sato asked as Matatabi and Gyuki waved down at A.

“Kushina, Minato and Hiro” Neji answered with a scowl. Shino cringed and Torune laid a comforting hand on his brother’s shoulder. Neither of the Aburames were wearing heir signature coats or glasses so no one would know it’s them.

Hiro ran ahead rudely and started strutting around the ship before catching sight of the group of smoking hot men and sauntered over “well hello, I am Hiro Namikaze and I am the one who will save you all”

Jewel just proudly showed off the ring on his finger along with everyone else “even so our husband will still be the one warming our beds” the former captive was completely unimpressed with this short pudgy buffoon. He wasn’t sure how this arrogant idiot, who reminded him too much of Prince Blu for his liking, was related to Naruto at all.

“and who is that?” Hiro snarled. These people should be swooning all over him. No matter though, he will kill this guy and they’ll be his.

“I’m the lucky guy” Hiro glared at the emperor as he plopped down next to the hot guys “now let me explain” he said after telling the pilot where to go.

Even after explaining everything about Madara’s plans it was clear what will need to be done, but Naruto could tell that Kurama was very irritated with the hokage and his wife being there and beyond pissed with Hiro …

As the airship approached the destination everyone got ready to fight and Minato was shocked again when he saw Neji, Sasuke and Itachi, but before he could throw a fit the ship landed and there was they’re target ready to fight.

Madara smirked as he saw the kages exit the ship … and more importantly he didn’t see Trickster who some how forced him from his last body “well this is a shock. I don’t know how you found me, but this saves me the trouble”

Hiro charged in without thinking and began fighting …

Mei frowned as Hiro was punched son he went flying into a rock “not helpful at all … do you think you can separate Madara from his body again?”

“yes, but I need an opening to touch his skin” said Naruto who sighed as Hiro continued to attack despite being clearly out matched. When Hiro was on his last leg he said something that sounded like ‘why can’t I use the demon slut’s power?’ and Naruto felt no pity for the fool when he was hit by a devastating earth justsu and knocked out. Did the fool really never realize that Kurama was gone?

Minato and Kushina were stunned … Hiro was supposed to be winning so why isn’t he? Before they could interfere Yagura and A dashed forward with Mei and Naruto in hot pursuit. The fight was intense … the hokage and his wife had to drag their so out of the way to keep him safe from a lava blast from Mei.

To make things more difficult Madara summoned a susanoo. The gargantuan suit of chakra based armor was formidable, but the Madara set his sights on the airship. Minato smirked as a blast of chakra wasz sent at the ship. He hoped the ship and everyone on board was killed, but then it happened …

“no … no this can’t be … Minato? Tell me this isn’t true” Minato completely ignored his wife’s pleas. He was far to focused on the massive black dragon that was summoned to save the airship … and by Naruto no less. The hokage watched the following fight in a daze.

The ship as saved with a simple smack of a wing. The susanoo and dragon dueled viciously until finally the susanoo was trapped under the weight of the scaled creature. Madara was left no choice. He canceled out his susanoo, but was quickly hit by Yagura’s staff, which was charged with the Raikage’s lightening chakra. The Uchiha was paralyzed by the electricity for a second. It was that second that Naruto needed …

The blonde jumped off the dragon and touched Madara’s cheek … black energy flared and consumed Madara. The dragon roared and sent flames at the Uchiha …

All that was left was a floating soul that looked like Madara …

“NO! It’s not possible- … unless your Trickster!” Kushina heard both A and Mei confirm that Naruto was the titans and in fact was all of them “ **Zetsu! … Zetsu**!” the madman’s screams went unanswered … the whit Zetsu army was gone.

The Shinigami himself appeared behind Naruto “ **it’s time for you to come with me Madar** a” the reaper grabbed the struggling soul and ate it … Madara was gone …

“M-Minato” Kushina was horrified at the implications of what they just witnessed, but if Hiro wasn’t the chosen one … what have they done?

Everyone met up with the group who went to fight the army of White Zetsus and took them to recover … Ino and Kiba passed out without doing much because they quickly realized they were in way over their heads …

XXXXXXXXXX

“amazing! So that’s what happened! I always said you can’t put all your hopes on a prophecy cause there’s no way to no what it truly means. So how are Minato and Kushina taking the fact that Hiro isn’t the chosen one?” Jiraiya asked as he and Kakashi walked towards the Nsmikaze compound.

Kakashi shrugged “they were surprised to say the least. I tried to tell them years ago hat I wasn’t sure if Hiro fit the prophecy, but they didn’t listen to me-”

*CRASH* they bolted into the compound to find Tsunade screaming at Minato and Kushina.

“NO, YOU HAVE TO BE WRONG! IF THIS IS TRUE THEN NARUTO WASN’T THE BETRAYER AND YOU BOTH BUTCHERED MY GRANDSON FOR NOTHING!” Tsunade froze as she spotted Jiraiya and Kakashi.

A very heavy silence ensued … Minato and Kushina completely avoided all eye contact and remained eerily silent. Jiraiya and Kakashi walked out of the compound, shut the door and went all the way to a certain grave. They remained quiet as they cleaned the tombstone and lit some incense …

5 hours they stayed there watching the grave and finally they went back to the compound no longer in the mindset that would lead them to murder …

Jiraiya looked down at the hokage “ …’he will bear the face of a monster’ … that’s what’s the prophecy said. Any man who kills his child for something as meager as a prophecy is a monster. That explains why the emperor looks like you and if your son was alive he would be much closer to being the chosen one after all he did have you two as betrayers” Minato and Kushina flinched, but kept their gaze on their hands in their laps.

“was Naruto the only innocent person you hurt?” Kakashi asked with barely contained rage. If they would kill their own son then they could do more and when the two murderers shook their heads it seems he thought right “then this is how it will go … you will tell us everything. I doubt there’s evidence so jail isn’t possible, but you will give up the hokage seat”

Suffice to say it was a very long night of explanations and many discoveries …

Soon after Kakashi became the next hokage and the first thing he did was clear the names of all the people who were framed by Minato including Anko, Iruka, Danzo and Orochimaru. All of which had lives in Sun, but they were happy to finally be cleared. Konoha slowly came back to its former glory under Kakashi’s care and with the help of a certain emperor. Hiro was arrested after an attack on the emperor’s husbands, no one except Hiro was hurt …

XXXXXXXXXX

6 years later …

A guard opened the cell door “get up, you’re free to go. You can shower and change here”

The person slumped in the dark corner slowly stood up and left the cell where he was lead outside after getting cleaned up. Minato and Kushina pulled the man into a hug and they just stayed there quietly for a few minutes. Then they went off down the road in complete silence as they entered the graveyard. The silence continued until …

“wait up Kana!” two children came running through the trees. One was a l0 year old girl with vibrant red hair and a 9 year old boy with blonde hair and purple eyes. Minato and Kushina choked back sobs as they saw the boy. It was a painful reminder of their late son who they foolishly killed years ago. The very same son whose grave they were standing in front of right now.

The girl tripped and the released prisoner caught her “I’m sorry”

“it’s ok, just be careful. I’m Hiro and these are my parents, Minato and Kushina, what’s your name?” said Hiro in a hoarse voice.

“I’m Kana and this is my brother Arashi” Kana happily grabbed her brother’s hand and smiled.

“hi, it’s nice to meet you” Arashi smiled and then saw the grave they were in front of. He noticed the name carved in the stone and the dates that clearly showed that the person who died was a child “Naruto is the same name as our Daddy … was he a child you knew?”

Kushina bit her lip to hold back her tears “yes … he was our son” Hiro let a tear fall, he never realized how much he cared about his brother, but it was too late.

Arashi smiled sadly and he and his sister bowed towards the tombstone in respect “you shouldn’t worry. Our Daddy says Shinigami is very kind especially to kids and is no doubt taking good care of your son. Daddy even says Shinigami sometimes brings people back to life for a second chance at life. Daddy is very wise”

Kana tilted her head thoughtfully “yeah, but my mommy says Daddy is far wiser even though he hasn’t lived as long as his appearance suggests. He says Daddy went through something as a kid and it made him look older-”

“Arashi, Kana you both shouldn’t run off like that” Minato, Kushina and Hiro winced as the Emperor himself came towards them “your mommies are worried, lets go. After my meeting with Kakashi I’ll get everyone some ice cream … if you hand over the paint bombs in your pockets Kana” said Naruto who was trying to ignore the former hokage and his family. With a pout the little girl handed over the paint bombs in her pockets to her amused Daddy. Little did the two kids know is that Naruto wasn’t as calm as he appeared right now. He heard what his kids said and he never thought Minato or Kushina were idiots “good girl, now come on”

As Naruto feared the three people made the connections between Shinigami and Naruto …

Hiro suddenly shouted “wait Naruto!” the blue eyes of the Emperor connected with his and he flinched in shame. Hiro glanced at Minato and Kushina who looked as heart broken as he was. Nothing they did can be taken back … Kushina, Minato and Hiro bowed and said in perfect sync “we’re sorry Emperor, for everything”

“I forgave you long ago … but our lives can never be what they could’ve been” Naruto said softly, but firmly. It was good to see the understanding mixed with the sadness in their eyes. He must admit he expected far worse, but they seemed to realize that there was no chance of a bond anymore.

The Emperor walked away with his kids and towards a loving future with his family.After many years and careful consideration Naruto passed the title of Emperor to his son Arashi who would continue the peaceful era for many more years …


End file.
